Reflexo de uma mudança
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Perdida em seus próprios sofrimentos, Ino cometeu um erro. Ele a salvou...mais precisava ser salvo também. Juntos passaram a fazer parte um do outro até as mudanças acabarem e suas vidas o rumo tomar. Completa
1. A descoberta

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 1 : A descoberta.**

Não podia ser....

Não podia acreditar que em uns minutos de felicidade poderia destruir uma vida inteira.

Ou pelo menos pensava isso...

Andei pelo meu quarto, inquieta, como pude ser tão burra, como pude cometer um erro desses, e não só pela situação, mais pelas pessoas envolvidas. Sentei em minha cama e tentei me acalmar, em vão.

Levantei de novo e andei para lá e para cá, o quarto que tanto amava, o quarto que minha mãe fez especialmente para mim, com uma cama de casal só para mim, cômoda meio roxo que eu tanto amava, uma escrivaninha onde ficava meu computador, não era um dos mais novos no mercado, mais era bom para uma adolescente de 16 anos.

Peguei novamente aquele objeto que há pouco dava uma informação que mudaria minha vida, li as instruções novamente e quanto mais eu lia mais o buraco do chão se abria de baixo de mim.

_Ino to indo ao mercado vai querer alguma coisa?_ --- gritou minha mãe do lado de fora de meu quarto.

Meu coração disparou, corri para esconder as coisas joguei tudo de baixo da cama e me sentei nela quando a porta se abriu e minha mãe entrou no quarto.

_Ino?_ --- ela me olhou meio desconfiada --- _ta tudo bem?_

_s..sim...Err...me traz uns salgados._ --- falei disfarçando um sorriso.

_Rsrs está bem meu amor até mais._ --- falou dando um beijo em minha testa e saindo do quarto fechando a porta.

Fiquei uns minutos olhando para a porta fechada até que lagrimas invadiram meus olhos e não suportar mais, chorei, chorei por ter sido envolvida por momento, chorei por ter deixado algo desse tipo acontecer, logo comigo que sempre tive a cabeça no lugar, sempre tentei fazer as coisas certas.

Levantei-me e me ajoelhei no chão para pegar as coisas de baixo da cama, a caixinha que trazia escrito _"Teste de gravidez"_ parecia um bicho para mim, tinha medo de pegar, mas já não dava mais para negar ao lado estava a pequena tira que mostrava o resultado.

Li novamente as instruções _"Rosa negativo, Azul positivo"_ , não tinha duvidas....

_Azul.... Estou grávida._

Ainda no meu quarto estava tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

1 – Eu estava grávida.

2 – Eu estava grávida com 16 anos.

3 – Eu estava grávida com 16 anos e não tinha responsabilidade para cuidar de mim, muito mais de uma criança.

4 – Eu estava era ferrada!!!

Certo agora tinha que saber o que fazer, não podia contar para ninguém, quem iria me ajudar? Amigos?  
Ta eu tinha amigos mais acho que não era bom sair contando para todos sobre isso, ainda mais porque isso implicaria em outra coisa...

Contar de quem era o filho...

Sem saber o que fazer direito peguei o teste e a caixinha, e fui no banheiro jogando fora, peguei e tirei o lixo para que minha mãe não descobrisse, coloquei o lixo para fora e voltei para meu quarto, deitei em minha cama e tentei dormi.

Por incrível que me pareça conseguir dormi, acordei apenas no dia seguinte quando minha mãe veio me acordar para ir para escola. Troquei-me sem presa, vesti uma calça jeans surrada, uma blusa de alça preta, e o meu tênis de sempre.

Desci tentando não pensar nas coisas que estava acontecendo, não tinha forme, apenas tomei um copo de leite e sai para escola.  
Pelo caminho fui pensando, tava tudo tão confuso, contar para minha mãe? Ela de fato teria que saber, afinal eu não iria poder esconder não é?  
Mais aposto que ela iria me esfolar viva!!

_Ino-chan_ --- uma voz conhecida me chamava, virei e vi Hinata acenando para mim do outro lado da rua.

_Oi Hinata-chan, indo a pé para escola?_ --- ela sempre ia de carro, o pai dela tem um motorista que a leva e busca sempre, menos hoje.

_Não, pedi para que me deixasse andar um pouco, estou cansada de sempre ir de carro...adoro andar._ --- falou sorrindo --- _Posso ir com você?_

_Claro vamos?_ --- continuamos andar.

Hinata é minha amiga desde da oitava serie quando entrei na escola _"Konoha Gakkoo"_ ela era tímida no começo, era tão difícil de ouvi-la falar que muitos pensavam que ela era muda. Mais como tudo muda, ela também mudou, perdeu a timidez, claro que não toda, mais fala mais sem gaguejar como antes. O pai dela é um cara cheio de dinheiro, então não deixa a filha andar a pé ou ir ao algum lugar sozinha.

_Então fez a lição da professora Kurenai? _--- me perguntou tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

_Ai...sabia que estava esquecendo de algo...---_ era verdade, esqueci de fazer qualquer tipo de lição.

_Tudo bem, se quiser eu te empresto_. --- sorriu ela era tão meiga e ingênua que muitas vezes muitos tiravam aproveito disso.

Adorava a Hinata, não por que ela sempre me dava às respostas das lições **(ta eu as vezes meio que uso ela)** mais por ela ser amiga sempre, difícil ver ela criticar algo que eu faça, mesmo se ela desaprove, ela fala de um jeito gentil. Tenho pena dela às vezes por uma garota tão meiga e carinhosa gostar de um menino feito o Naruto.

Chegamos na escola e lá encontramos o resto do pessoal, Hinata logo ficou procurando pelo Naruto, aquele que ela gosta, o menino é legal e tudo, mais é um bobalhão que só sabe ter olhos para Sakura. Ele é loiro e tem olhos azuis como os meus **(ta não como os meus, que é um azul claro, o dele é escuro)**, mas deu pra entender...  
Ele tem a minha idade, só que parece ter uns 10 anos, fala gritando e sempre quer aparecer que é melhor que seu rival, o Sasuke.

_Hinata, Ino, demoraram hem_ --- virei e vi Tenten se aproximar, ela era uma outra amiga.

Tenten tinha a minha altura, cabelos e olhos castanhos, adorava esportes, usava o cabelo preso em dois coques, isso antigamente, ultimamente ela tem andando com ele solto **(e devo admitir que são realmente muito bonito)  
**Conheci ela também na oitava serie junto Hinata, as duas se conhecem mais tempo que eu, Tenten meio que paga um pau para o primo de Hinata, o Neji.

_Ino você ta bem? Ta com uma cara de preocupada._ --- droga, pensei que ninguém iria perceber.

_Não é nada, apenas to cansada, tive que ajudar minha mãe arrumar a casa por causa do meu priminho que foi lá e vez uma zona..._ --- tentei ser mais resumida possível, mais como sempre, quando fico nervosa falo até demais.

_YAMANAKA INO!!!_ --- uma voz que estava temendo ouvir gritou meu nome.

Sakura minha melhor amiga, cabelos rosas até o queixo, olhos verdes-esmeralda, vinha em minha direção, primeiro pensei em sair correndo, mais parei para pensar e me acalmei.  
Afinal ela não tinha como saber sobre o meu estado...

_Você ficou de ir comigo no shopping ontem, e não me ligou nem para desmarcar!!!_ --- berrou ela quando chegou mais perto de mim.

Suspirei aliviada, afinal meu segredo ainda estava seguro.

Sakura e eu nos conhecemos desde que tinha 6 anos de idade, nossas mães eram super amigas **(e ainda são)**, então praticamente crescemos juntas. Morávamos em outra cidade e quando minha mãe se separou de meu pai, mudou de cidade e venho para Konoha, a mãe de Sakura então decidiu mudar-se também e veio para cá.

Por tudo isso, agora, ali de frente para ela, me sinto como se estivesse com um peso em meus ombros.

_Desculpa eu..._ ---- comecei a tentar dar uma explicação, porém ela me ignorou e deu as costas.

_Sorte que eu tenho o Sasuke, porque se não, teria ficado o domingo inteiro sozinha!_ --- notei que ela falava alto para todos ali ouvirem.

Não liguei...

Tinha outras coisas para pensar, o sinal tocou e todos fomos para as salas, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e eu éramos do Segundo E, Tenten, Neji eram do Segundo B.  
Na sala quase todos os alunos já estavam em suas carteiras, entrei e fui direito para minha que era ao lado da Sakura, que por sinal estava na mesa do Sasuke que era no fundo da sala, coloquei minha mochila no chão e olhei pela janela.  
Aquilo tava me matando, tudo estava me sufocando, aquele segredo, aquela culpa...

Culpa...E como tenho culpa.

_Bom dia alunos!!!_ --- entrou a professora de Matemática, Kurenai.

Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, um tanto estranho, mais nada de anormal **( eu acho)**, ela era uma pessoa gentil, adorava a matéria dela, e ela era uma das poucas professoras legais.

_Vamos começar com a chamada oral._ --- **(retiro o que disse de ela ser legal. X_X)**

Na hora do intervalo quando o sinal tocou, esperei todos saírem, para sair por ultimo, e fui direito para o banheiro, entrei em um banheiro vazio e tentei me concentrar. Tinha que falar com ele, não só para dividir o fardo, mais era o direito dele saber.

Respirei fundo e sair, sabia onde encontrar ele andei pelo pátio procurando-o e o achei, estava sentado em uma mesa do lado descoberto do pátio, junto com a Sakura... Sasuke.

Sim era ele o pai da criança...

**_~~~~Flash Black on ~~~~~_**

_Era final de março..._

_Depois de uma briga que Sakura e Sasuke tiveram, eles chegaram a romper o namoro de um ano. Sakura sempre gostava dele, e eu também, mesmo sendo amigas, nos tinha essa rivalidade.  
__Mais quando ele a escolheu e não eu, eu entendi e aceitei, me retirei da jogada dando espaço para ela._

_Mais aquele dia eu estava triste, sozinha e desamparada, meu pai novamente me recusou de me encontrar, Sakura estava abalada de mais para me consolar então sair sozinha._

_Encontrei Sasuke em um parque e de lá fomos conversando até a casa dele, que era mais próxima do parque, ele me convidou para entrar._

_Uma voz lá no fundo me falava para sair de lá, para ir embora, porém eu não estava lúcida._

_Entrei e lá dentro, conversamos e muito, nunca pensei que Sasuke falava tanto, e como estava com "raiva do mundo" ele pegou umas cervejas do irmão mais velho, e tomou me oferecendo também, nisso as horas iam passando e as cervejas indo, até estarmos altos o bastante para cometer o pior erro de toda nossa vida._

_Em um momento que não me lembro, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou, eu retribuir então quando menos esperamos estava nus no quarto dele._

**_~~~~~~~Flash Black Off ~~~~~~~~_**

Era agora, o sinal havia tocado, como sempre a Sakura ia para sala primeiro, pois passava no banheiro primeiro e depois ia para sala, ele ficava ali sentado um pouco até quase todos os alunos irem para sala.

_Sasuke-kun!!!_ --- gritei quando ele se levantou para ir embora.

_Ino...o que quer?_ --- falou meio ríspido, que quase pedir a coragem.

_Precisamos conversar!_ --- ele ia falar algo, porém fui insistente ---- _é urgente!_

**XxXXxXxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Olá Minna o/  
Olha eu de novo aqui com mais uma finc do casal Ino e Gaara *-*  
Bem espero que apreciem esta, eu não parei de escrever até termin-la ^^  
(desculpa pelos erros de português) mais como sempre falo, não sou escritora profissonal, e nem muito dada a aprender escrever certo O.o (aff ~.~)  
Mais é isso ai...**

Até o proximo cap o/  


**_Reviews Go!! _**


	2. O desespero

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 2: _O desespero_**

Ele continuava ali de costas para mim sem querer muito me ouvi, tremi, não queria, porém era algo que não fiz sozinha.

_Sasuke é urgente...eu..._ --- comecei a falar porem ele se virou pra mim com cara de irritado.

_Seja o que for aqui não é o local e nem a hora, marca um dia..._--- falou irritado como se só de falar com ele fosse algo errado.

_Não da para ser outro hora...Sasuke eu, eu estou grávida!_ --- falei em um fôlego só.

A primeira reação dele foi de surpresa, olhando para mim como se não tivesse entendido, porém a segunda reação dele foi de ira, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros rebeldes e soltou o ar.

_Só pode estar brincado!_ --- falou por fim.

_Queria eu poder estar brincando, porém é verdade...eu fiz o teste...deu positivo._ --- falei desesperada.

_Teste de farmácia?_ --- afirmei com a cabeça. --- _pode ter dado errado, esses teste sempre dão errado..._

_Eu fiz duas vezes e o mesmo resultado...eu....o que vamos fazer?_ ---- lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

Por um instante pensei que ele iria se aproximar de mim e me dar um abraço para me confortar, eu precisava disso, de alguém que me abraçasse e me dissesse que estava tudo bem, que o peso desse segredo não estava só comigo.

Porém a única coisa que ele fez foi balançar a cabeça negativamente e soltar uns palavrões.

_Mais que droga!!! Como pode deixar isso acontece?!_ --- perguntou irritado com se isso tudo fosse só culpa minha.

_Eu...bem...agente não..._

_Agente nada..._ --- ele me cortou ---- _isso tudo é culpa sua!_ --- como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estomago.

_Culpa minha? Eu tive culpa?_ --- cuspi essas palavras.

_Se não tivesse me acompanhado para casa, se não tivesse aceitado entrar, e não tivesse aceitado a bebida, nada disso teria acontecido._ --- não conseguir respirar direito.

_O que...? o que eu faço?? O que vai ser de mim?_

_Não sei, se vira Ino, sabe que isso tudo foi um erro, momento de fraqueza, momento que eu deixei me levar por estar brigado com a Sakura! Meu Deus o que será quando a Sakura saber..._ ---- ele arregalou os olhos e se aproximou de mim segurando eu pelos ombros ---- _ela não pode ficar sabendo disso, jamais!! Entendeu?_

_Você ta me machucando...._ --- ele segurava firmemente em ombro apertando e balançando.

_Machucará mais se ela souber, ela nunca irá te perdoar, quer perder a amizade dela?_ ---- estava com medo, nunca o vi daquele jeito.

_Solte-me...e..._

_Hei vocês dois, chegam de namorar e vão logo para sala!!_ --- berrou um funcionário da escola, ele me soltou e se afastou mais se antes deixar claro uma coisa.

_Não vou assumir criança alguma, para mim nunca tive nada com você..._ --- olhei chocada para ele --- _e não tente fazer a Sakura ficar contra mim, pois você contando a verdade, só irá sair perdendo._

Deu as costas e foi embora, eu tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Meu coração doía, não pela recusa dele, mais por saber que me enganei no caráter dele, ele era um mostro disfarçado.

Porém ele tinha uma certa razão, Sakura era apaixonada por ele, e jamais iria aceitar saber que ele teve um caso comigo, seria capaz brigar com ele, terminar o namoro, porém voltaria se ele insistisse.  
E quanto a mim...Ela iria me condenar, iria tentar me espancar, iria colocar todos contra mim, e o pior, iria falar para minha mãe. E nunca mais olharia para mim de novo.

Porém agora eu estava perdida de vez, teria que encarar isso sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém, sem ajuda do pai...

_Irei mandá-la para diretoria menina!_ --- o funcionário gritou novamente fazendo-me sair dos pensamentos.

Não fui para sala, em vez disso me tranquei no banheiro e lá fiquei até terminar a escola, quando resolvi sair, não tinha mais alunos na escola, apenas alguns que estavam esperando os pais para voltar para casa.  
Sair e peguei o caminho de casa, porém quando cheguei lá não tive vontade de entrar, e continuei a caminhar, andei sem rumo, sem nada no pensamento, apenas andei. Quando fui ver estava na praia, lá sentei na areia, tirei meus sapatos e fiquei observando a água.

Não havia muitas pessoas na praia, não estava calor para nadar, estava um sol, porém fraco, olhando para água fiquei lembrando de tudo, e as lagrimas (que parece estar sempre prontas para saírem ultimamente) rolaram pelo meu rosto.  
Não sei por enquanto tempo fiquei ali, quando cansei de chorar, me levantei, deixei minhas coisas na areia e caminhei lentamente para o mar.

Não tinha nada em mente, apenas andei, era como se algo me chamasse, se indo lá, eu achasse a solução, a água gelada tocou o meu pé, porém não foi o bastante para me despertar do transe, andei mais mar adentro.  
A água já estava nos meus joelhos, as ondas parecia que começavam a se fazer só para me chamar mais e mais para dentro, quando sentir a água em minha cintura, já estava quase à noite, olhei para o céu, depois para o mar, e uma onda forte e alta me atingiu.

Água...sal....Poderia facilmente sair de lá...Porém meus pés não me obedeciam...

Água...sal...Meus olhos começaram a arder, a garganta sufocar com a água que entrava, pela boca e pelo nariz...Estava ficando escuro...Um choro...Choro de criança foi o que escutei por ultimo.

_Hei...Acorda!_ --- uma voz fria e alta me chamava. --- _anda acorda!_

_Ela morreu?!_ --- outra voz falou, parecia de uma mulher --- _melhor chamar uma ambulância ..._

_Vai então, o que ta esperando!_ --- a voz fria falou irritada.

Doía minha cabeça, meu corpo, meu nariz, minha boca estava salgada, então sem mesmo dar tempo de entender, subiu uma acidez para minha garganta e então vomitei, acho que devo ter vomitado em cima do _"meu salvador"_ pois ouvir a voz dele falar uns palavrões.

_Parece que está melhor..._ --- falou irritado se levantando enquanto me sentava na areia da praia.

Já estava a noite não deu para ver muito bem o rosto do homem, mais notei que não era tão velho, era mais ou menos minha altura, olhei em volta e vi não muito longe uma menina vim em nossa direção.

_Estão a caminho._ --- falou quando chegou falou algo que não entendi para o garoto. --- _parece que ela ta melhor, ta tudo bem garota?_

Não conseguia falar direito, minha garganta estava doendo, então tentei me levantar **(o que não foi uma idéia inteligente)**, pois tudo rodou e cair novamente, logo a ambulância chegou e os Pará médicos me colocaram em uma maca e me levou para onde tava a ambulância.

Lá então vi quem era os dois que me salvaram, a garota era loira, e tinha olhos verdes, usava quatro marias-chiquinhas, cabelo era meio curto **(eu acho)** ela parecia ter uns 17 ou 18 anos, tinha a cara meio de brava. Ao lado dela um garoto **(o que me salvou)** ele tinha cabelos rebeldes ruivos, seus olhos era verdes fortes, diferentes do da Sakura e da menina que o acompanhava, a pele dele era branca de mais, notei que usava uma maquiagem **(estilo daqueles roqueiros de havel metal mesmo)**, e tinha uma tatuagem na testa, lado esquerdo, de Kanji que significava "amor".

Ele parecia aborrecido e estava encharcado **(pela a água do mar, que teve que entrar e me tirar de lá, e pelo meu vomito)**, mais pelas afeições dele, diziam que eram sempre assim. A menina, porém estava preocupada, e como os dois salvaram minha vida, tiveram que ir ao hospital.

Lá olhava para o teto tentando colocar minha cabeça em ordem, tinha tentado me matar!!  
Mesmo na aquela situação, eu jamais teria feito isso...Estava no fundo do poço...Mesmo!

_Ai está à mocinha que quase se afoga_ --- falou um homem de aproximadamente de uns 45 anos usando avental branco e com uma prancheta na mão. ---- _Como está se sentindo?_

_Tonta..._ --- era só o que eu conseguir falar.

_É normal depois de um susto desse, ligamos para sua casa, e avisamos sua mãe que está aqui._ --- soltei um gemido e ele sorriu --- _fiquei sossegada ela não vai poder te bater._

_Err...e as duas pessoas que me ajudaram elas..._ --- ele sorriu e mostrou uma janela que dava para uma sala.

_Estão aguardando._ ---- ele então olhou serio para mim como se esperasse alguma resposta, ou alguma explicação. --- _Bem senhorita...seus exames estão tudo Ok,._

_Hm obrigado_ --- me levantei e fiquei de pé, já estava me sentindo melhor.

_Responda-me uma coisa..._ --- perguntou quando eu estava perto da porta de saída --- _Tentou se matar ou foi um acidente?_

Engolir...Nem eu sei ao certo, tudo foi tão rápido, andei e quando vi já estava lá no mar...

_Eu espero que isso não tenha relacionado pelo fato de ter uma criança em seu ventre._ --- pronto...Aquilo era a confirmação que eu precisava.

Era isso que eu tinha medo de escutar, o medico confirmar aquilo que eu havia descoberto, eu realmente estava grávida!!!

_Leve meu cartão._ --- ele entregou para mim o cartão onde contia o nome dele, os telefones do consultório dele. --- _Vai precisar de um medico para fazer o pré-natal e essas coisas que mulheres em seu estado precisam._

_o..obrigada..._ --- falei em um fio de voz, temendo cair ali, e sair da sala.

A sala, que na verdade era o corredor que dava para a recepção do hospital, tinha umas cadeiras e nela estava o garoto que me salvo, quando sair ele tinha os olhos distantes, me olhou como se eu fosse uma pessoa diferente **(não como se ele tivesse me salvado entende? )** eu engoli seco novamente, não sei se ele tinha ouvido o que o medico falou ou não, mais não tinha importância.

_F..foi você que me tirou do mar não?_ --- perguntei em um fio de voz, os olhos verdes dele caíram sobre mim, sentir uma sensação de pânico, era tão frio o olhar dele. --- _o..obrigado..._

_..._ --- nada falou apenas continuou a me olhar fixamente, minhas pernas tremeram, ele era quase da minha idade, dava para ver, porém o olhar duro e frio não parecia de um adolescente de 16 anos.

_Ino!!_ --- virei quando minha mãe entrou no hospital gritando meu nome. --- _Meu Deus! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?_ --- ela me abraçava forte.

_Calma... Eu to bem... Foi só um susto_ --- olhei para ela, que estava com os olhos marejados de água, ela estava chorando, senti pior que já estava. --- _Mãe...desculpa...eu..._--- comecei a chorar também.

Parecia cena daquele filmes melosos que depois de anos filha e mãe se encontram, eu chorava por estar carregando um fardo que iria mudar minha vida, e chorando por quase ter feito uma besteira, e ela chorando por ter quase me perdido.

No carro na volta para casa, sentei-me no banco da frente ela dirigia e não parava de falar, perguntar se eu estava bem. Nem agradeci direito ao meu _"salvador"_ porém notei que ele não estava nem ai para meus agradecimentos, então deixei quieto, ele seria recompensado algum dia.  
Quando o carro parou em frente a nossa casa e ela desligou o motor, eu suspirei, teria que falar para ela teria que abrir o jogo, teria que comunicar que eu estava grávida. Meu corpo começou a tremer, a boca ficar seca.

_Ino eu pensava que sabia nadar._ --- falou enquanto saia do carro --- _Fiquei muito preocupada._

_Desculpa mãe, acho que me apavorei quando a onda veio..._--- menti.

Não conseguir contar á ela...Couvade!!

Subir para meu quarto e me tranquei lá, tomei um banho e coloquei roupas secas, deitada em minha cama, eu olhava para o teto sem saber o que fazer.

Deveria ter alguma solução, eu sempre fui uma garota que sempre arranja um jeito para tudo, quando meus amigos ficavam com problema, eu sempre os ajudavam, mais e agora? Quem iria me ajudar? E como eu iria me ajudar!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Obrigado pelos reviews, espero que tenham paciencia, pois a finc ta meio grande O.o  
Bem obrigado desde já....  
Até o proximo cap..._**

Reviews Go!!  



	3. Reencontro

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Reencontro**_

No dia seguinte fui para escola mesmo contra a vontade, minha mãe havia deixado faltar, porém achei melhor ir, se eu ficasse em casa pensaria coisas que até de imaginar eu tenho medo.  
Cheguei mais cedo do que normal, havia poucos alunos na escola, de minha turma não tinha ninguém, então sentei na mureta do lado de fora e esperei.

A primeira a chegar foi Sakura, estava sozinha, levando sua mochila rosa, e alguns cadernos nas mãos, quando me viu sorriu indo se sentar ao meu lado.

_Desculpa Ino..._--- ela falou me assustando com o pedido de desculpas. --- _ontem cheguei brigando com você sem mais nem menos, e não falei o resto do dia com você._ --- dei um sorriso forçado.

_Tudo bem Sakura, eu nem liguei pela bronca, eu que peço desculpa por não ter ligado domingo._ --- falei ainda sorrindo.

_Tudo bem, hm...Ontem não ti vi depois do intervalo, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ --- suspirei claro que iria levantar suspeita.

_Não estava me sentindo bem, então pedi para sair mais cedo._ --- ela parece ter acreditado porque começou a falar sobre coisas banais.

Enquanto ela me contava como foi o domingo no shopping com Sasuke, eu apenas ouvia, algumas partes, me sentia um lixo estando ali.  
Era estranho ficar ao lado de uma pessoa sabendo que ela foi traída, e o pior, que foi traída pelo namorado e melhor amiga, me sentia indigna de estar ao lado dela, me sentia suja.

_Oi meninas!!!_ --- berrou Tenten vindo junto com Hinata e mais atrás delas Neji e Sasuke.

Neji era o primo de Hinata, eles tinham olhos perolados e cabelos escuro, Hinata era meio pálida, já Neji era mais coradinho, não tanto, ele era muito bonito, Tenten tinha toda razão em se apaixonar por ele, porém ele tinha aquele ar de ser o "bonzão" , o que lembra muito o ficou como sempre, era como se ele não soubesse de nada, olhei de relance para ele, ele nem se quer demonstrou qualquer coisa.

_Nossa não vejo a hora de chegar a hora da Educação Física, hoje to louca para jogar vôlei._ --- minha amiga Tenten falou enquanto todos ficaram em silencio.

_Sem novidade não é? Quando é que você não ta louca pra jogar vôlei._ --- Sakura comentou fazendo todos rirem.

Ficamos ali jogando conversa fora até dar o sinal para a primeira aula, todos fomos para nossas salas. Como sempre sentei no meu lugar ao lado de Sakura, Hinata se sentou atrás de mim que ficava mais perto de Naruto.  
O sinal tocou novamente e o professor entrou, era aula de historia com o professor Kakashi. Era um homem esquisito, tinha cabelos brancos brilhantes, e sempre usava umas roupas de exércitos, e carregava para cima e para baixo uns livrinhos meio estranho.

_Yo crianças estão preparados para a aula de historia?_ --- perguntou sorrindo, alguns gemeram de tristeza, muitos odiavam a matéria.

Kakashi era outro professor legal, geralmente ele escolhia um aluno para passar o texto na lousa, enquanto ele se sentava e sua mesa e lia o livro, ou as vezes mexia no diário do professor.

_Bem vamos ver onde paramos_. --- pegou o livro e tentou se achar, então minha querida amiga Sakura, que gosta de aparecer** (um poucoooo)** ajudou ele. --- _Obrigado Sakura, bem vamos lá...err. Quem iria me ajudar hoje?_

Deus como tinha medo disso, odiava passar o texto na lousa, geralmente os alunos lá do fundão, ficam zoando, jogam papel, ficam assobiando, era um terror.

_Yamanaka Ino!_ --- ótimo, porque quando agente não quer as coisas, as coisas acontecem!!

_Ino-chan pode deixar eu copio a lição para você._ --- Hinata se ofereceu assim que me levantei para ir até a lousa.

_Obrigada_ --- sorrir enquanto respirava fundo para não xingar o professor.

_Obrigado mocinha, vai levar um pontinho positivo._ --- falou cínico sorrindo.

Eu gostava desse professor, mais às VEZES, ele me fazia odiá-lo.

Então comecei a escrever o texto na lousa, como era chato vida de professor viu, copiei o texto super enorme, sobre uma Guerra, sei lá do que, nem tava com cabeça para prestar atenção no texto.  
Como sempre o pessoal do fundão não deixou barato, começaram a zoar, jogar papelzinho, e quando ia pagar uma parte para escrever outras coisas, todos falavam que ainda não tinha copiado.  
No meio da aula do professor, eu só tinha passado uma lousa de lição, quando a secretaria da diretora bate na porta interrompendo o professor na sua leitura.

_Professor Kakashi tem um novo aluno para o senhor._ --- era a Shizune na porta.

Ela a secretaria da diretora Tsunade, tinha cabelos curtos e meio cinza escuro, ela era bem miúda, bonitinha, gentil e de extremamente lealdade à diretora, que às vezes era casca dura.

_Novo aluno? Opa então mande entrar para não perder mais tempo._ --- eu me mato de rir desse professor, tudo para ele é motivo de alegria.

Shizune sorriu e deu espaço para o novo aluno entrar, quase deixei o livro cair de minha mão. Um garoto da minha altura, cabelos ruivos rebeldes e pele branca apareceu. Kanji na testa escrito "amor", olhos verdes frios. Era o meu "salvador" de ontem.

_Esse é o Sabaku no Gaara._ --- falou Shizune entregando um papel para Kakashi.

_Seja bem vindo, Pessoa esse é o novo aluno, Gaara não? Pode se sentar. Obrigado Shizune-chan_ --- notei que ela corou e foi embora rápido.

Fiquei parada ali na frente igual uma palhaça, olhando para o garoto, ele esperou Kakashi assinar o papel, sem olhar para ninguém, quando ele pegou o papel, foi se sentar em uma cadeira que ficava em frente da minha.

_Ino-chan pode continuar o texto_. --- falou vendo que ainda olhava para o garoto, corei e continuei onde tinha parado.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, já tinha escrito umas três vezes a lousa inteira, entreguei o livro para o professor e pedir para ir lavar a mão, por causa do giz, então voltei quando o segundo sinal tocou. Era aula de português, com o professor Asuma.  
Fui sentar em meu lugar, o tal Garra nem se quer levantou o olhar quando passei, sentei e abrir o caderno na matéria do professor. Comecei a escrever a data e terminar uma lição que estava em branco.

Quando o professor começou a passar lição olhei para o menino em minha frente, ele era tão estranho, não falou com ninguém durante as aulas até o intervalo.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, todos saíram quase que correndo **(como os adolescentes amam estudar ¬.¬).**

_E ai o que achou do aluno novo?_ --- perguntou Hinata quando agente pegava a merenda no refeitório.

_Hã? O estranho? Ah sei lá, o achei estranho._ --- falei quando pegava salada.

_É também, Vai fazer o que hoje Ino-chan?_ --- mudou logo de assunto.

_Sabe que nem eu sei, rsrs_ --- fomos sentar na mesa onde Tenten estava com Sakura. --- _Não vai ficar com o Sasuke?_

_Não, ele ta com uns amigos que não gosto, posso sentar aqui com vocês porquinha?_ --- falou usando o apelido que ela me deu quando era pequena.

_Tudo bem testudinha._ --- usei o que eu dei para ela, assim lanchamos juntas.

As meninas falaram sem parar até eu que não estava com vontade de falar, falei mais o que pretendia, enquanto finalmente fiquei quieta, a realidade tomou conta de mim, novamente meu estado de espírito ficou sombrio, me sentir perdida.

Levantei-me para levar a bandeja e aproveitei ir ao banheiro, andando pelo corredor encontrei a menina de ontem também, ela estava sentada em uma mesa junto com o garoto ruivo e mais um garoto de cabelos curtos e castanhos escuros. Quando passei ela olhou para mim e se surpreendeu. Não sabia se eu a cumprimentava, ou não, então o cara ao lado dela, o de cabelo castanho falou algo que a fez virar para ele, então passei reto para o banheiro.

O resto do dia da escola foi sem muita novidade, tive aula de física, química, quando o sinal tocou todos saíram e fiquei para trás, quando estava saindo da escola, tinha poucos alunos na saída, na mureta que hoje de manhã estava, Gaara estava sentado lá.

Sozinho como sempre, não havia percebido, mais ele estava com uma jaqueta preta de touca, no sol o cabelo ruivo dele era mais intenso, era um vermelho fogo.

Quando me aproximei ele se virou para mim e me encarou, seus olhos, frios como sempre, parecia me congelar, tinha medo, engolir seco e me aproximei mais.

_Gaara não?_ --- perguntei assim que me aproximei, ele sem nenhum sinal que iria responder continuei ---_ acho que não agradeci ontem como deveria...Obrigado mesmo por..._

_Não fiz nada que mereça seu agradecimento._ --- falou me surpreendendo, a voz era tão frio quanto seu olho.

_Salvou minha vida, como não fez nada que mereça agradecimento._ --- ele não olhava mais para mim, olhava para frente ou para qualquer outra coisa.

_Salvar alguém que se atirou nos braços da morte?_ --- aquilo foi como um balde de água fria, talvez o que ele tinha dito fosse verdade.

_Ai ta você._ --- falou a loira que estava com Gaara a noite passada. --- _Ah a menina de ontem, como ta?_

_Bem, vamos Temari!_ --- ele respondeu por mim se levantando e indo embora, a garota que se chama Temari apenas falou Tchau e o seguiu correndo falando para ele a esperar.

Quando estava chegando em casa tomei um susto, Sasuke saiu do carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da minha casa, ele já tinha carteira de motorista. Ele andava decido em minha direção, sentir minhas pernas ficarem moles.

_O que decidiu?_ --- ele me perguntou, olhei para ele tentando entender o motivo da pergunta e da vinda dele até ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Obrigado pelos reviews, espero que tenham paciencia, pois a finc ta meio grande O.o  
Bem obrigado desde já....  
Até o proximo cap..._**

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	4. O pesadelo

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 4: O pesadelo.**

Ele me encarava com impaciência, tentei formular uma resposta, mais não venho nada em mente então ele suspirou irritado.

_Então Ino decidiu o que? Vai fazer o que com o bebê? Vai tê-lo?_ --- mais um soco no estomago não teria doido como essas palavras.

_O que? Você?_ --- gaguejei sem dó.

_Pensa Ino, você tem apenas 16 anos, o que vai fazer? Qual o futuro dessa criança?_ --- não podia estar escutando aquilo, era como se não fosse o Sasuke que eu conhecia.

_Você ta sugerindo que...?_ --- não conseguir terminar a frase.

_Que você tire a criança._ --- falou naturalmente.

Em toda minha vida nunca pensei que uma pessoa seria capaz de fazer, ou falar tais coisas. E muito menos uma pessoa que considerava digna, que considerava uma pessoa de caráter limpo. E o que mais doeu era saber que essa pessoa estava com minha melhor amiga.

_Eu posso pagar para você, eu te levo lá..._--- a fúria falou mais alta, em um gesto meio impensado, levantei a mão e deu um tapa naquela face perfeita dele.

Isso o pegou de surpresa, o rosto dele ficou vermelho **(e nem tanta força assim, apenas a raiva falou mais alto)**, ele virou para mim com uma irritação maior que já vi, pensei que ele iria revidar o gesto, mais ele apenas se afastou e passou a mão no local do tapa.

_Eu...Jamais faria isso._ --- falei sem deixar ele dizer qualquer coisa --- _Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você, não vou cometer um ato de selvageria só porque você não quer assumir a criança._ --- cada palavra saia com raiva e ódio que sentia por ele --- _Fique sossegado Uchiha Sasuke, que eu jamais irei dizer a ninguém sobre sua falta de caráter e de seu erro, porém, se aproximar de mim novamente, e falar essas asneiras eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, que eu ferro com sua vida, mesmo se todos me condenar, mesmo se perder a amizade da Sakura._

Ele me olhava surpreso, nunca tinha me visto daquele jeito **(até eu me surpreendi em estar falando essas coisas e para ele).**

_A Sakura não merece um cretino como você._ --- não esperei ele falar nada, andei apressadamente para minha casa, entrando nela, fechando a porta com força.

Eu estava tremendo, assim que coloquei a mochila no sofá, uma anciã de vomito tomou conta de mim corri para o banheiro e lá fiquei até estar mais calma.

A noite naquele mesmo dia tive um sonho perturbador, sonhei que estava em uma rua deserta, havia muitos prédios, havia um carro preto também, corria para cima e para baixo tentando achar a saída daquela rua, mais nada. Então a porta de um prédio abriu e de lá uma forte luz branca invadiu o local, e de dentro saiu um homem de branco, ele tinha uma injeção na mão, vinha em minha direção, tentei correr mais a porta do carro se abriu e dele saiu Sasuke.

Ele estava todo de preto, o rosto era dele, porém parecia que faltava algo, faltava à alma dele. Ele me agarrou e me levou para o homem de branco, quando ele injetou a injeção em mim, eu apagava, e acordava em cima de uma maca com um lençol branco, mais estava manchado de sangue. Olhava em volta e via uma outra maca, nele uma bacia, nela havia mais sangue ainda, era o meu bebê, eles haviam tirado ele de dentro de mim.

Berrei de desespero, pedindo socorro...

_Ino minha filha! Acorda...._--- ouvir minha mãe me chamando e me balançando. ---- _foi só um pesadelo filha..._

_Mãe..._ --- a abracei tremendo, estava suada, e chorava descontroladamente.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali abraçada com ela, quando vi que a tremedeira passou ele limpei meu rosto e a olhei, ela me encarava como se pedisse uma explicação.

Queria poder falar para ela, queria poder me abrir com ela, mais não conseguia, ela iria querer saber quem era o pai, e iria querer falar com ele. E quando ela descobrisse que era o namorado de Sakura, iria falar com a mãe dela e ela certamente iria falar para filha.

_Há lago que está acontecendo com você minha filha?_ --- não a olhei nos olhos.

_Não... foi apenas um pesadelo, assisti um filme de terror hoje..._ --- menti **(estava me odiando por aquilo, era merecia a verdade, mais não agora.)**

_Quer que eu durma aqui com você?_ --- perguntou aceitando a desculpa.

_Sim, por favor._ --- ela deitou do meu lado da cama e me abraçou, ficamos assim até eu pegar no sono e acordar no dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte não fui na escola, minha mãe **(muito compreensiva por sinal)** me deixou faltar, ela também iria ficar em casa, mais insistir que estava bem, então ela foi trabalhar e fiquei sozinha em casa.

Acordei assim que ela saiu, tomei um banho e coloquei uma rouba mais velha que tinha, se ontem tomei coragem de falar aquelas coisas para Sasuke e ainda por cima esbofetear ele, era hora de ter coragem e tomar uma decisão de vez sobre o caminho que iria tomar.

Peguei um velho caderno e escrevi algumas coisas, marquei o dia que eu descobri que estava grávida, fiz um pequeno calendário, estávamos em Abril, se fosse certo que estava grávida de duas semanas, teria meu filho no começo de Janeiro de 2010.  
Sorrir, pela primeira fez desde da descoberta, ela iria nascer na época que mais ão fui para o segundo passo, peguei o cartão que o doutor me dera no dia do acidente, e disquei o numero.

_Alô, err queria marcar um consulta com o doutor Jacob?_ --- perguntei pelo medico que estava escrito no cartão. --- _ah sim obrigado._

Meu coração saltava quando o medico atendeu ao telefone, quase desligo o telefone, mais eu continuei com que tinha começado.

_Oi sou a garota que esteve ai na segunda, o senhor me passou o cartão para ligar se precisasse de um medico para o...Pré-natal..._

Marquei o medico para 10:00 horas, me troquei e logo sair de casa estava levando o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha, sabia que iria ter que ter mais que cinqüenta Yiens no bolso.

Era o mesmo hospital que eu fui atendida na segunda, entrei na recepção e logo perguntei pelo nome do medico, uma enfermeira me mostrou o consultório então seguir até lá.  
Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca, o medico não iria querer me atender sem ter nenhum adulto me acompanhando, mais tinha que tentar.

_Você é a garota que me ligou não?_ --- perguntou o mesmo homem que vira segunda-feira. ---- _entre._

O consultório era simples, uma maca onde ele examinava os pacientes, um quadro meio branco que **(acho eu)** que era para ver as radiografias. Ele não era ginecologista nem obstetra.

_Então resolveu em cuidar da criança?_ --- ele perguntou assim que me sentei.

_S..sim, preciso saber o que fazer, preciso de medico que saiba o que fazer..._

_Bem, como pode ver, sou clinico geral_. --- falou sorrindo tirando um papel e escrevendo algo --- _mais tenho um irmão que é obstetra, a clinica dele é particular..._

_Não tenho dinheiro, eu...Para falar a verdade não tenho nada._ --- falei antes que ele já falasse o preço.

_Eu sei, da para notar, vi que veio sem sua mãe._ --- ele me encarava como se fosse psicólogo e não clinico geral. --- _ela não sabe não é?_ --- afirmei com a cabeça --- _e pretende esconder até não poder mais?_ --- afirmei novamente com a cabeça. --- _não é a coisa mais saiba para se fazer, e nem pode, esse meu irmão tem uma clinica muito respeitada e direita, ele vai precisar de um responsável por você._

_Eu...sei...mas...por enquanto queria saber, queria ver se ta tudo bem, eu já me decidi, eu irei ter o bebe._ --- falei com a voz firme para mostrar que não estava brincando, que não estava pensando em fazer um aborto.

_Bem vamos fazer assim então, você tem até sábado para falar a verdade para ela._ --- ele falou entregando o papel onde ele havia escrito o nome da clinica e onde era. --- _e quando contar fale para ela ir para essa clinica, eu vou conversar com meu irmão, ele te tratar especialmente._

Sai de lá com o papel onde estava escrito o nome da clinica, era a clinica mais cara que tinha na cidade, sabia porque era lá que Hinata havia nascido, e ela sempre comentou que era umas das melhores que existe.

Andei pela rua olhando aquele papel, tinha que contar para minha mãe, não podia deixar mais, pois sem ela não poderia ir ao medico.  
Andei sem prestar muita atenção no caminho até trombar com alguém e o papel voar de minha mão para perto da pessoa quem eu trombei.

_Gaara?_ --- lá estava ele parado com uma roupa toda preta, seu cabelo rebelde e vermelho, olhava para mim espantado e curioso ao mesmo tempo, até perceber que ele não olha eu, e sim o papel que estava escrito o nome da clinica. --- _err me dê isso é para..._

_Oh agora entendi._ --- a voz fria falou pegando o papel antes de eu conseguir pegar.

_Entendeu...entendeu o que?_ --- falei finalmente conseguindo tirar o papel das mãos deles.

_O motivo de ter tentando se matar._ --- ela falava essas coisas como se fosse normal, falava sem condenar. --- _Está grávida, e não quer o bebe._

_O.O_ --- devo admitir que minha cara era de completo pânico, mas se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria rido dela, deve ter sido bem estranha.

_Mais tem métodos que pode tirar o bebe sem que sua vida vá também._ --- impressionante como todos tratam esse assunto de aborto normalmente.

_Jamais iria fazer essa coisa!_ --- falei quase gritando. --- _e não pense que aquele dia tentei me matar, eu...Apenas...Não sei o que deu em mim, mais fique você sabendo que eu não tentei me matar!_

_Tsi que seja._ --- falou dando as costas para mim e indo embora, quando estava um pouco longe de mim me lembrei de algo.

_Hei...espere ai!!_ --- corri até ele que continuava a caminha sem nada dizer. --- _Err...por favor, será que poderia não comentar isso para ninguém?_

Eu parecia uma idiota seguindo do lado dele, ele nada falava, e eu esperando ele dar uma resposta para mim.

_Hem?_ --- insistir quando ele parou e me encarou irritado.

_Não tenho nada haver com sua vida._ --- sua voz era fria e dura, pior que a do Sasuke --- _então agora me deixe em paz!_

Agora sim parecia mais idiota ainda, pois ele continuou a andar e eu fiquei parada ali como besta, irritada e ao mesmo tempo com vergonha. Como ele podia ser tão grosso, como podia falar daquele modo comigo. Me virei e fui embora pisando duro, ótimo o meu bom-humor que tinha conseguir foi pro brejo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Obrigado pelos reviews, espero que tenham paciencia, pois a finc ta meio grande O.o  
Bem obrigado desde já....  
Até o proximo cap..._**

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	5. O trato

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

_**Capitulo 5 : ****O trato**_

No dia seguinte fui para escola às meninas me perguntaram por que de faltar ontem, inventei qualquer desculpa e fui para sala, sentei no meu lugar de sempre e esperei a aula começar.Já tinha decidido, iria revelar há minha mãe sobre minha gravidez, e seria essa noite.

_Ino tem certeza que está bem? _--- Hinata perguntou preocupada por causa de minha aparecia.

_To...rsrs to apenas pensando numas coisas. _--- falei me virando para frente e vi Gaara se sentando na carteira dele.

Gelei.

Seria ele capaz falar algo?

**Não.....ou....sim?**

Durante a aula toda o medo dele abrir a boca não me deixou prestar atenção na aula, e o que pior ficava olhando para ele 5 em 5 minutos, tanto que uma hora ele largou o lápis e se virou para trás me encarando irritado.

_Será que da para parar de ficar me encarando?! _--- ele falou, e não foi tão baixo, pois Sakura que estava na carteira do lado esquerdo meu, riu, e não foi só isso, estávamos na aula da professora Anko, de geografia.

Ela é uma pirada, odeia qualquer tipo de falação, na aula dela só é ouvido sua voz, então já deu pra imaginar o que aconteceu.

_Porque tinha que falar alto na sala?! _--- gritei quando gentilmente **(o caramba que foi gentilmente ò.ó)** sair da sala.

_Se soubesse que você era tão irritante, teria deixado você morrer aquele dia. _--- soltou essa quando se sentou na mesa do pátio descoberto.

_Ora seu... Sabe que você é muito arrogante, e grosso. _--- falei entre os dentes quando ele se deitou e não me respondeu. --- _Ótimo, era tudo que precisava, levar uma suspensão logo hoje!_

_Isso não mata ninguém. _--- ele falou como se fosse normal levar suspensão.

_Claro, para você que me parece uma pessoa que sempre leva suspensão para casa, mais para mim não ta, ai ainda mais hoje! _--- cobrir meu rosto com a mão e suspirei, isso seria uma coisa há mais para minha querida mãe querer me matar.

_O que tem hoje? _--- a perguntou foi repentina, era estranho pensar que ele estava interessado mesmo.

_Irei contar para minha mãe sobre...ah você sabe. _--- não o encarei, ele continuava deitado na mesa, então empurrei as pernas dele que estava no banco, e me sentei, notei que isso o assustou um pouco.

_Então hoje é o dia de seu enterro? _--- falou depois de um tempo calado --- _fale para sua mãe me dizer onde será o seu tumulo, para eu mandar flores como agradecimento._

_O que???!!! _---- eu o encarei cheia de raiva.

_Ela fará um bem danado há humanidade, _--- putz isso me matou, sem pensar pulei em cima dele e tentei bater nele.

Ele pulou da mesa tão rápido que pensei que ele tinha caído, mais logo vi ele de pé com um sorriso de deboche, ah isso também me matou, e corri atrás dele, que em vez de fugir só me segurou pelos pulsos firme.

E devo admitir ele tinha força!

_Ora isso são modos de uma futura mamãe?! _--- zombou ele fazendo-me perder mais a paciência.

_Quer calar a boca?! _--- falei olhando ao redor parar ver se estávamos sozinhos.

_O que foi? Um dia todos iram ficar sabendo. _--- falou ele irônico, **(quis matar ele como nunca)**

_Por favor! _--- ta ai algo que nunca fiz na vida, pedir algo há um estranho **(bem ele era estranho não é? O.o)**

_O que ganho com isso? _--- **(mercenarioooooo X__X)**

_O que? Eu não escutei direito..._--- ele fez uma coisa que nem entendi direito, colocando minhas mãos atrás de minhas costas e virada de frente para ele. **( ta era uma cena assim de romance, para quem passava de longe e via...claroooo ¬.¬)**

_Claro, isso é um segredo não é? _--- abrir a boca para responder mais ele não deu tempo --- _para uma pessoa guardar segredo precisa de um...Estimulo._

Olha...Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado... Aquilo me pareceu uma idéia maliciosa!!!

E o que eu fiz depois foi realmente algo muito maldoso.

Assim que ele falou isso, olhei para ele então com meu joelho eu o acertei ò.ó **(nem precisa dizer o que não?)**

Ele me soltou e caiu de joelhos em frente a mim gemendo de dor.

_Sua louca...! _--- falou entre os dentes, **(é acho que doeu)**

_Você quem pediu, seu, seu pervertido! _--- falei tentando me defender e não cair na risada.

_Pervertido?Só pode ser louca mesmo... _--- respondeu ele ainda ajoelhado e com a mão...Lá.

_Hei vocês dois de novo por aqui? Só podem estar de brincadeira, vou chamar a diretora. _--- falou o funcionário de novo agora super irritado.

_Isso chame a diretora, que preciso dizer que tem uma louca varrida aqui dentro da escola e que vai gerar um filho. _--- falou ele se levantando já melhor.

_Você não faria isso... _--- falei olhando suplicando para ele, que tinha a expressão de deboche.

_Oh pode apostar que sim. _--- cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou olhando para onde o funcionário havia ido.

_Gaara por favor. _--- ele me ignorou. --- _eu...eu te pago, quanto você quer para seu silencio?_

Posso dizer que foi meio cômico isso, pois ele riu, isso ai, ele riu, e muito, e o pior...da minha cara ¬.¬

_Agora quer me pagar pelo meu silencio? _--- entre os risos ele falou.

_Eu faço o que você quiser, faço suas lições, seus trabalhos..._--- falei quase chorando.

_Faz o que eu quiser? _--- ele parecia interessado **(me odiei por ter falado isso ~.~)**

_Sim...só não abre a boca, até eu resolver o que fazer. _--- ele me encarava quando a diretora chegou no pátio.

_Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara?! _--- ela se espantou, porém logo ficou seria e começou a dar sermão de como bons alunos deve ser comportar.

Ficamos ali uma hora **(sem brincar uma hora mesmo O.o)** quando o sinal tocou e deu a hora do intervalo, ela nos dispensou. Seguir para sala, iria pegar meu dinheiro para comer, estava faminta. Gaara estava me seguindo, entrei na sala e ele fez o mesmo assim indo até sua mesa.

_Ótimo _--- ele falou por fim me assustando.

_Ótimo o que? _--- perguntei desconfiada, mais sabia a resposta.

_Fará o que eu quiser não? _--- ele me encarou --- _irá me colocar na sua turminha. _--- eu o encarava tentando não ri mais quando ela falou isso não segurei.

_Então é isso? Você só que se encaixar na turma? _--- ele estava serio, de novo.

_Somos novos por aqui, meus irmão são os que sofrem mais com isso. _--- ele deu uma explicação rápida. --- _e isso por minha causa, é mínimo que posso fazer._

_Err, você fala seus irmãos? _--- ele saiu da sala me chamando.

Andando pelo corredor até chegar na sala do Terceiro A, lá alunos que estavam um passo de sair da escola ficavam, havia muitos que fumavam, e escondido.

Quando o cheiro da nicotina entrou em meu nariz, uma anciã de vomito tomou conta de mim, e me fez correr para o banheiro.

Droga!

Não ia agüentar, não tinha nada em meu estomago, havia só bebido leite quando sair de casa e nada mais, meu estomago doía a cada anciã que eu tinha, quando finalmente me vi livre das anciãs sai do banheiro, havia umas meninas lá me olhando com cara de nojo.

_Err...acho que aquele cachorro-quente estava estragado ^.^" _--- me desculpei enquanto lava meu rosto e sai o mais rápido possível de lá.

Saindo do banheiro encontrei Gaara e a tal de Temari parados na parede de frente ao banheiro, me sentir uma idiota, pois ele me olhava com cara de **(o que ta esperando?)**

_Esse é a menina que falei. _--- ele disse assim que me aproximei.

_Hm sim, então ta melhor que segunda? _--- sorrir, ela parecia uma pessoa legal.

_Sim obrigada, err... você é irmã dele? _---** (obvio não ¬.¬)**

_Sim, Gaara disse que vai nos apresenta seus amigos, sabe agente é novo por aqui..._--- falou parecendo irritada e chateada. --- _é ruim entrar em uma escola sem ter quem nos apresentar._

_Certo vamos? Eles ficam ali. _--- apontei para o lado direito e ela foi indo primeira puxei o braço do Gaara. ---- _ela não sabe não é?_

_Fique sossegada, faça sua parte, que eu faço a minha,. _--- falou friamente, e seguiu a irmã.

A turma estava sentada no lugar de sempre, ajuntou duas mesas para caber todos, quando me aproximei notei Sakura falar meu nome, e todos comentarem algo.

_Oi gente. _--- falei sorrindo meio forçado.

_Tem andando meio sumida hem Ino-chan. _--- falou Naruto olhando para mim e todos concordando.

_É ela... _--- Sakura parou de falar ao notar a presença de Gaara e a irmã. --- _err quem são?_

_Bem gente, esse é o Gaara _--- apontei para o ruivo --- _Hi,Sakura,Naruto já conhecem, e essa é a irmã dele a Temari, está no terceiro A._

_Terceiro? _--- naruto falou surpreso, **(coitado, nunca fez amizade com mais ninguém da escola ¬.¬)**

_A do cabelo rosa é Sakura, a tímida é a Hinata, morena e a Tenten, o loiro barulhento é o Naruto, o de cara de poucos amigos é o Neji.. _--- me calei quando era a vez do Sasuke, Gaara me encarou curioso.

_Esse é meu namorado Sasuke. _--- Sakura terminou para mim sorrindo. --- _Senta com nos Temari, para conhecemos melhor._

Depois desse episodio me sentei no meu lugar perto de Hinata e tentei me concentrar na conversa, mais meus pensamentos estavam na conversa que teria com minha mãe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Quero agradecer a:_**

**_I. Kiryu  
Mih-petit-chan / MilaLarrat  
Luanny  
gislaine_**

Sem os comentarios de vcs já teria desistido da finc =D  
Obrigado mesmo ^^ 

**_Bem obrigado desde já....  
Até o proximo cap..._**

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	6. A hora da verdade

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 6: ****A hora da verdade**

Depois que cheguei em casa tentei arrumar a casa, para amenizar a fúria de minha mãe, estava tremendo desde que sair da escola.  
Estava em meu quarto pesquisando sobre gravidez, afinal teria que ficar informada das coisas, para mim estava apenas de três semanas, li sobre aborto espontâneo, que poderia ocorrer ate a 13° semana. Sentir um aperto no coração, não queria perder a criança **(loucura? O.o...eu acho que não.)**

_Cheguei filha! _--- fechei a pagina da Internet o mais rápido possível antes que ela entrasse no meu quarto.

_Oi, como foi o trabalho? _--- perguntei procurando puxar assunto.

_Cansativo, ai eu preciso de férias. _--- falou deitando em minha cama.

É agora!

Levantei-me, por uns instantes meus joelhos falharam, mais me segurei e me ergui.  
Parei quase em frente minha mãe e me benzi.

_Mãe..._--- a chamei. --- _eu preciso falar uma coisa para a senhora._

_Vejo que pelo senhora não é coisa boa _--- sentou na cama e me encarou, perdi a coragem, minha boca ficou seca, a garganta não saia nenhum tipo de som. --- _Fale estou ouvindo._

_Mãe, primeiro lugar... _--- ouvir ela falar um "ahh não lá vem bomba" --- _fique sabendo que eu te amo muito. _--- agora ela tinha uma cara de preocupada --- _segundo lugar, quero __que você saiba que não falhou comigo, e foi apenas eu que falhei com a senhora..._

_Por Deus menina fale de uma vez! _--- bem ta ai onde minha irritação foi puxada. --- _Você não está se drogando não?! _--- **(SIM! Teria uma punição mais leve? Credooo)**

_Eu estou grávida! _--- acho que berrei essas falavras, porque ela olhou meio irritada e depois espantada.

_O..o que foi que você disse? _--- ela gaguejou, eu estava ferrada, quando ela faz isso é porque tudo muito mais muito encrencada.

_Eu vou ter um neném?! _--- ela me encarou, de espanto foi para sorriso, depois do sorriso foi para espanto de novo e depois para pura irritação.

_Ficou maluca Yamanaka INO?! _--- berrou ela --- _pensa que isso é uma brincadeira? Você? Meu Deus, por que? Quer dizer? Quando? Desde quando ta namorando e eu não __sei?!_

Ops...  
Agora ferrou tudo de vez, acho que morrerei duas vezes, se pudesse matar duas vezes a mesma pessoa, ela iria fazer isso comigo.

_Eu não to namorando, eu...foi um deslize..._--- pude ver a cara dela de irritação mega.

_Meu Deus! Você deitou com um qualquer?!! _--- pronto agora, ela vai achar que eu estava fazendo programas ~.~

_Não mãe, é que, eu estava triste e... _--- opss se eu falar que bebi cerveja até ficar bêbada ai ela me mata 3 vezes O.o --- _mãe me perdoa!_

Joguei-me nos pés dela e chorei **(ta eu sabia que isso iria amolecer o coração dela, mais o que podia fazer???!!!)**

Ela ficou ali parada vendo eu chorar **(isso eu estava mesmo fazendo, chorando...)** depois ela se mexeu na cama e se ajoelhou em frente a mim e me abraçou.

_Eu...não sei o que fazer Ino, eu...nunca pensei que você fosse dessas meninas que deitava com o primeiro que achasse ser o ideal. _--- chorei mais ainda por ela ter dito isso, afinal nem isso foi ~.~.

_Me perdoa mãe, eu foi um momento de raiva, um momento de tristeza, deixei-me levar...eu...ai me perdoa mãe. _--- ela me abraçou mais forte.

_Ino, não tenho o que te perdoar, apenas estou desapontada com você. _--- ela também estava chorando --- _porém você é minha filha! O que posso fazer, te expulsar de casar? _--- congelei --- _não, não teria coragem, vamos cuidar disso ta bem? Vamos arranjar um jeito._

Bem as vezes agente não da valor a mãe que agente tem não é?

Agente sempre pensa que as mães dos nossos amigos são as melhores, por deixar fazer isso, fazer aquilo. Mais nada se compara a nossa mãe.

E digo minha mãe, sabia que ela iria me punir depois, iria tirar algumas coisas minhas, mais jamais iria fazer o que eu estava com medo.

_Quem é o pai querida? _--- ela me perguntou depois de falar que já fazia umas 3 semana que estava grávida.

_Mãe, sei que você tem sido muito boa comigo, mais te peço, não fala mais sobre isso, essa criança iria nascer, e terá apenas mãe. _--- ela ficou meio irritada mais concordou,por ora.

No dia seguinte ela não me deixou ir para escola, fomos direito para o medico e lá eu comecei a fazer o pré-natal.

Ele me pediu uma penca de exames, minha mãe disse que é normal, tem que ver se está tudo em ordem, se tenho alguma coisa, o medico também me receitou uma dieta balanceada de fibras e vitaminas, tudo para meu bebe se desenvolver bem.  
Ele me deu um pequeno diário, disse que se eu lembrar, a cada mês escrevesse nele, como estava me sentindo, quais eram os sintomas, a sensação, eu adorei a idéia.  
Depois do medico fomos para o mercado comprar as coisas que eu iria poder comer, ela foi na área dos vegetais e eu fui para a área onde tinha bolacha e doces.

Mais ela não me deixou comprar nada **(que eu disse que ela iria me punir depois ¬.¬)**

Quando cheguei em casa Hinata e Sakura estava lá em frente, antes de sair do carro, pedir para minha mãe não comentar nada com ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto, ela também achou melhor.

_Olá Ino-chan, senhora Yamanaka. _--- Hinata nos cumprimentou.

_Olá Hinata, Sakura, e como vai sua mãe? _--- abriu a porta e todas entramos.

_Bem, ela mandou um abraço para você, disse que sábado ira lá no cabeleireiro e que espera vê-la lá. _--- as duas só se encontram no cabeleireiro mesmo.

_Pode deixar irei ligar agora para marca. _--- subimos para meu quarto.

Entrei primeiro e logo fui guardando umas coisas que havia escrito sobre gravidez, Sakura estava meio quieta, notei isso, pois geralmente ela é quem começa a tagarelar.

_O que houve meninas? Sakura? _--- perguntei olhando para ela.

_Nada...só cansada... _--- Hinata deu um riso e a interrompeu.

_Sasuke viajou sem falar nada para Sakura. _--- QUE?

_Sabe para onde? _--- perguntei sem tentar aparecer aliviada.

_Não disse para ninguém, o irmão dele falou que foi visitar o pai em outro estado, mais puxa no meio do ano letivo?! _--- sakura se queixou.

_Talvez seja algo urgente né? _--- tentei parecer convincente, mais aposto que tinha saído de área por dois motivos.

1 – Ele está com medo de eu revelar para minha mãe e ela ir atrás dele.

2 – Está com outra.

_E você Ino-chan, não foi para escola, hoje tinha chamada oral de matemática, de novo. _--- Hinata perguntou curiosa.

_Ah, tive que ir com minha mãe no medico, sabe exame de rotina, e ela aproveitou que estava de folga. _--- menti, como sempre. --- _e como foi a escola sem mim?_

_Normal porquinha. _---- Sakura tinha voltado ao normal --- _Só aquele cara lá da nossa sala o..._

_Gaara. _--- Hinata a ajudou.

_Isso ele, nem nos cumprimentou. _--- sorrir, afinal era normal dele fazer isso.

_Achamos que ele só vai falar com nos quando você estiver junto. _--- ela respondeu olhando para mim sorrindo --- _será que ele ta afim de você?_

_Não seja boba Sakura. _--- por dentro eu ri, sabia que ele só estava me atazanando por causa de nosso trato.

_Tanto faz, só acho que ele é meio estranho, sei lá, vi ele ontem com uns caras estranhos. _--- disse Sakura mexendo no seu celular.

_Caras estranhos? Iguais há ele? _--- perguntei meio interessada.

_Não, sabe mal encarados....AHHHH Sasuke mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está voltando!!! _--- gritou ela alegre.

Ok risca a primeira alternativa, ele estava com outra....SAFADO ¬.¬

Depois de conversarmos agente assistiu um filme então elas foram embora, amanhã era sexta-feira, depois sábado, e ai poderia me desligar um pouco da escola.  
Acordei de bom-humor, claro que assim que sentir o cheiro de ovos mexidos da minha mãe, eu corri para cozinha, mas ela não me deixou comer nada disso, colocou um leite desnatado, três fatias de pão integral, com manteiga.

Na escola Hinata e Sakura já estavam em suas cadeiras, me sentei onde era meu lugar e peguei o caderno de Hinata para copiar a lição de ontem.

_Hei Ino vamos ali no pátio quer vim? _--- Sakura me tirou da concentração.

_Pode ir testuda, tenho que colocar meu caderno em ordem. _--- me chamou de porca e saiu rindo com Hinata.

Era tão raro ver a sala naquele silencio, apenas três alunos nela, eu e mais duas meninas que nunca falavam nada, cada qual lia um livro com capa preta, voltei minha atenção para os problemas de matemática, minha nossa essa professora quer nos matar isso sim.  
Estava quase terminado quando a cadeira da frente bate na minha mesa, devido ao fato de que o ocupante se sentou sem se importar de não fazer tanta força.

_Mais que..._--- vi o dedo de Gaara em minha frente e sua cara seria.

_Olha a boca suja mocinha! _--- falou ele debochando de mim.

_Gaara, aff será que não tem o que fazer? _--- falei fechando o caderno e o encarando.

_Não. _--- falou sem expressão alguma. --- _Quando for faltar de novo avise._

_Como? _--- rir sem conseguir não achar engraçado.

_Devo dizer que esqueceu nosso trato não..._--- ele viu o meu olhar e parou de falar --- _ta bem, ta bem, não falei nada Ok? Apenas quero saber quando vai deixar de vim._

_Isso importa para você? _--- perguntinha, mas infeliz minha não?

_Não. _--- Ok 1X0 para ele.

_Então o porque devo avisar sobre minhas faltas? _--- ele me encarou e olhou para os alunos que entravam na sala.

_Seus amigos são bestas de mais para saber como agir sem você. _--- eu não entendi, e nem conseguir dizer nada, todos já estavam na sala e a aula começou.

Fiquei pensando no que ele havia dito, poxa será que foi um elogio? Ou talvez não?

Ahhh mais que droga!!

_Algum problema Senhorita Ino? _--- Asuma me chamou atenção quando bati minha cabeça na mesa.

_Hã? Err...não apenas esqueci de fazer a lição. _--- corei vendo que todos me olhavam rindo.

_Bom, então como eu ia dizendo, vou dar nota aqueles que fizeram a lição. _--- como eu odeio a escola!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Olha ai mais um cap...acho que demorou um pouco não?  
É que o site não estava ajudando...mais voltou a colaborar o//_**

Obrigado de novo ao povo que lê e comenta a finc...amo todos vcs ^^  
Espero que continue lendo e gostam ^^  
Obrigado desde já beijãoooo  
Até o proximo cap o/

Reviews GO!!


	7. O diário da mamãe feliz

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 7 : ****O diário da mamãe feliz**

No sábado acordei era umas nove e pouca da manhã, minha mãe já tinha saído para encontrar a mãe de Sakura e fofocar **(espero que não seja eu a fofoca delas).  
**Troquei meu pijama pela minha rouba normal de casa, um sortes velho e um blusa velha, e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, como sempre alias.  
Peguei o diário que o medico tinha me dado e o abri, li as coisas que lá tinham, sobre ser mãe, como é ter um filho, essas coisas.

A pagina era meio rosa, tinha umas azuis, coisas de bebe. Lá tinha uns bebes super fofos.  
Então em uma pagina em branco e tentei escrever algo, porém um bloqueio mental que sempre tive, me impediu de escrever mais que...

_Me chamo Yamanaka Ino, tenho 16 anos e estou grávida._

Ta... nada criativo não? O.o

Mais me diz o que escrever em um diário?? E Ainda mais, um diário que depois quando seu filho tiver idade e saber ler, vai ler.  
Bem resolvi guardar o "diário da mamãe feliz." Como se chama o maldito diário ¬.¬

Ótimo meu humor foi pro brejo, sair do quarto e fui para sala, assistir tv.  
Quando deu meio-dia minha mãe chegou, trouxe comida de fora, e eu me entupir de comer, depois quando estava terminando de lava a louça Sakura chega em casa.

_Vamos dar uma volta porquinha? _--- eu realmente estava pensando em dormi, mais fazer o que neh?

Agente foi para uma lanchonete onde todos sempre ia, lá um de nossos amigos trabalhava, Chouji, era o filho do dono do bar, ele era meio gordinho, odiava que chamava ele de gordo.

_E ai vamos fazer o que? _--- Naruto falou quando todos estavam já lá.

_Que tal irmos para a praia? Ta um tempo legal, se não quiser entrar na água poderíamos jogar vôlei. _--- quem falou isso hem hem?

_Tenten sei o quer ¬.¬ _--- Neji falou **(milagre)** esses dois deve ter algo não é possível.

_Ta vamos então. _--- dessa vez foi Hinata, Naruto logo ficou ao lado de Sakura o que deixou Hinata meio triste.

Eu logo puxei Hinata para irmos à frente para ela não ficar se matando de tristeza olhando Sakura dando bola para Naruto, só para provocar Sasuke que nem estava lá.

Na praia logo Tenten arranjou uma bola de vôlei, Neji foi o primeiro a se candidatou para jogar.  
Não estava a fim de jogar então achei uma sombra para me esconder, e fiquei olhando todos jogarem.  
Nem sei que horas era, mais o sol tava ficando fraco, então decidimos voltar para lanchonete para tomarmos algo.  
Estávamos indo quando agente encontrou um grupo de roqueiros, todos estavam em volta um jipe, um som alto de rock pesado, agente passou reto e notei que entre os roqueiros estava um garoto que conhecia. Vi Gaara sentado no capô do jipe, tinha um isqueiro na mão, e alguns estava fumando.

_Ino pare de olhar. _--- falou Tenten me puxando para dentro da lanchonete. --- _eles são aqueles roqueiros que adoram arranjar encrencas por ai._

_Eu sei, eu vi... _--- olhei para fora novamente, o grupo continuava ali, porém não vi Gaara.

_O Gaara não? _--- Neji completou minha frase --- _Ele faz parte do grupo Ino, agente viu ele com eles no dia que você faltou._

_É, agente não queria falar nada mais... _--- Sakura falou olhando para os outros pedindo ajuda.

_Mais ele não é boa companhia. _---- Neji terminou.

Não disse nada, apenas bebi meu suco de goiaba com leite e tentei não pensar em Gaara, ou no idiota grupo dele.

Cheguei em casa por volta das oito da noite, minha mãe disse que contou ao meu pai sobre minha gravidez, ele pediu para eu ir até lá.

_Vai ser bom você sair um pouco... _--- ela comentou.

_Estou ainda tendo aulas mãe. _--- na verdade eu bem que queria ter um tempo longe da escola, mais ir para casa de meu pai, estava fora de cogitação.

_Não é em semana, e sim no próximo fim de semana._

_Vou pensar, estou cansada agora. _--- subir e me tranquei no quarto.

Depois do banhe peguei novamente o diário da "mamãe feliz" e respirei fundo.

_Sou eu de novo, claro que já sabe quem sou, sou sua mãe que não teve coragem de dizer não, e o que resumi seu nascimento._

_Ta sendo uma grande barra para mim, e acredite, quando fala que é muito problemático ter filhos na adolescência, nunca duvide,_

_Claro que você sendo menina, eu cuidarei mais de você, terá que me contar tudo, todos seus passos, todos seus namorado e se estiver pensando em perder a virgindade._

_Se for menino, ensinarei a ser gentil com as mulheres, a ter caráter e ser justo, e se por acaso vim a andar no caminho ruim, levara uma surra todos os dias._

Li o que escrevi e fechei o diário me deitando na cama, estava com o corpo pesado, meus seios estavam doendo, minhas costas.  
Mais deitada ali na cama, pensando em tudo, veio em mente Gaara.  
Porque ele estaria naquele grupo?

Ah faça-me favor neh?

Ele andava feito um roqueiro, era doido, estranho, claro que iria se encaixar no grupo.  
Mais me sentir triste, pensei que ele tinha um pouco de juízo, sabe. Que não fosse como esses garotos **(resumindo Sasuke),** ou até mesmo o irmão de Sasuke, o Itachi, nos tempos que ele estudava era o terror da escola pichava, bagunçava, fumava e entre outras coisas que eu nem quero pensar.

Pensei que ele seria uma pessoa boa, afinal para ele ter me salvado, tinha que ter o coração bom, por baixo daquele gelo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxXx**

**_OLá Minna o/  
Bem acho que esse cap não demorou muito neh? ^^  
Bem quero agradecer a todos (todas neh XD) por ler e comentar valeu mesmo ^^  
Ah antes que eu me esqueça e tudo mas, aquela "turminha" do Gaara é tipo aqueles caras do mal sabe....acho que mas para frente vai aparecer melhor isso ^^ _**

Agradecimento a:  
Joyce Flexa  
Ree'  
Nahimana C.  
Luanny  
Anny Suh.

Adorei cada comentario..obrigado de novo ^^  
Espero que goste desse cap, que é só mais um para aumentar o ibope (zoeira XD)  
E Peço desculpas pelos erros de português, espero que eles não tem atrapalhado a leitura ^^  
Então é isso...até o proximo cap o/

Reviews Go!


	8. A proximidade

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 8 : ****A proximidade **

No domingo fiquei em casa o dia todo, só sai com minha mãe para comprar umas poucas coisas que faltavam em casa, enquanto ela entrava no mercado, fiquei no carro ouvindo musica, mesmo ter acordado tarde no domingo ainda estava com ela voltou, eu tinha tirando um cochilo.

_Dormindo? _--- ela perguntou rindo.

_Nossa muito sono. _--- bocejei e ela entregou um pacote para mim. --- _que isso?_

_Um presentinho para você. _--- abrir e vi um chocolate e bolacha.

Sorri e já ataquei uma barra de chocolate e ela **(claro que não era só para mim)** atacou também.

Na segunda-feira foi um sacrifício para acordar, acordei já atrasada então sai correndo, estava um quarteirão da escola quando uma mão me segura pelo cotovelo quase me matando do coração.

_Ai...Gaara!!! _--- berrei irritada. --- _você que me matar do coração?_

_Pare de ser tão escandalosa _--- ele falou sorrindo em deboche --- _quem manda você andar distraída por ai._

_Besta. _--- falei e continuei andando e ele do meu lado, minutos em silencio. --- _hm eu vi você no sábado com sua gangue._

_E? _--- ele falou sem mostrar interesse ou irritação.

_Não entendo você. _--- ele não respondeu, mais estava esperando eu continuar ---: _pede para mim te apresentar meus amigos, e depois os despreza, ainda fala mal deles, e vai para o lado dos..._

_Dos?? _--- ele incentivou parei de andar e ele também ficamos nos olhando.

_Gaara agente que ta aqui mais tempo que você conhece a fama daqueles caras, eles são bagunceiros, fazem coisas ruins. _--- falei tentando esplicar.

_E o que você tem haver com isso? _--- era impossível saber algo sobre ele, apenas olhando-o.

_Que todos vão pensar que sou louca, de ficar falando com você, apensar de estarmos em pleno século vinte e um, eles ainda têm aquele papo de condenar os que fazem __essas coisas. _– ele tinha um riso em seus lábios.

_Você é assim Yamanaka Ino? _--- ele falou num sussurro, se aproximando de mim, eu me arrepiei toda.

Primeira vez que ele me chamou pelo nome, e foi primeira fez que soou tão bem assim.

_N..não. _--- ele sorriu quando gaguejei **(ai que raiva).** --- _mas, eu não posso ajudá-lo a se em turmar se não quer se ajudado._

_Não é para mim, e sim para minha irmã._ --- ele falou andando para entrar na escola --- _para mim tanto faz, aceito quem me aceita._

Não entendia qual era a dele, pensei que ele queria ajuda, queria fazer amigos, agora, porém já disse que não liga para isso.

Fui para a aula e tentei me concentrar na aula.

Mais era impossível, afinal ele me intrigava, puxa pensei que agora que eu estava grávida iria apenas me preocupar com isso, mais durante essas ultima semana, não pensei em nada além de...

_Gaara queira vim até minha sala por favor. _--- Tsunade falou pelo mega fone.

Ele se levantou pediu licença para Asuma e saiu, fiquei olhando para as coisas dele, o caderno estava aberto, mais não havia nada, as canetas estavam tampadas, e tinha lição na lousa.  
Ele era um garoto estranho, estranho e problemático.

Fui a primeira a sair da sala, precisava ir ao banheiro, minha bexiga parecia que ia explodir, assim que cheguei lá o banheiro estava lotado.

_Droga! _--- soltei baixinho para tentar me controlar.

_Apertada? _--- ouvi a voz fria de Gaara.

_Isso não é da sua conta... _--- ele riu.

_Venha. _--- sem mais ele me puxou pelo braço e me levou para o outro lado da escola.

Era o lado onde tinha a secretaria e a sala da diretora, o banheiro era do uso exclusivo dos funcionários, sempre ficava fechado com chave, mais ele me trouxe ali.

_Ficou maluco, vou acabar fazendo aqui mesmo, no pátio. _--- ele olhou feio para mim e tirou algo do bolso que era parecido com uma chave.

Enfiou na fechadura e abriu, olhei espantada, mais ele me puxou para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta. **(ta vai parecer estranho, e muitooo, mais ele estava dentro do banheiro também).  
**O banheiro tinha duas cabines, onde era bem limpo, afinal só os funcionários usavam, ele olhava para mim como se esperasse algo.

_Vai ir no banheiro ou vai ficar ai com essa cara de boba? _--- perguntou irritado.

Não teria indo se não tivesse tão apertada, usei, claro que sempre preocupada de...

1 – Gaara olhar ¬.¬

2 – Alguém entrar no banheiro e nos encontrar lá.

3 – Alguém entra lá e nos encontrar e pensar besteira **(isso é a pior de todas!!!)**

_Mais que demora é essa? È apenas xixi? _--- sorte de estar lá dentro, pois fiquei corada pela observação dele.

_Cala a boca, acha que é fácil assim?Mais que droga..._--- terminei correndo, sair de lá e lavei a mão.

_Pensei que não iria fazer isso. _--- zombou ele.

Fechei a cara e então ele apagou a luz, abriu a porta e observou se tinha alguém no pátio, livre, então saímos quase que correndo.  
Ele fechou e andou calmamente para o pátio onde estava o resto dos alunos, o banheiro continuava cheio.

_Como você conseguiu a chave? _--- perguntei quando ele se sentou em um banco. --- _você roubou não?_

_Um obrigado cairia bem agora, sabia?! _--- falou ele debochando de mim.

_Obrigado, mas não é justo... _

_Ino, o que nesse mundo é justo? _--- ele falou se levantando e ficando perto de mim, e incrível que pareça era primeira vez que notei que ele tinha um cheiro muito bom.

_Ino-chan!! _--- Tenten me chamava de longe.

_Precisa ir, seus amiguinhos vão virar a cara para você se continuar aqui comigo. _--- falou ele se afastando de mim.

Fiquei ali parada olhando ele se afastar, ele tinha um andar suave e felino, era sexy.

_Ino por onde se meteu? _--- perguntou minha amiga agarrando meu braço e fazendo eu andar. --- _E vocês dois hem? Estão muito próximos não?_

_Que? _--- quase gritei, mais rir em vez de ficar brava. --- _nada haver Tenten, eu to apenas conversando com ele, afinal eu não apresentei ele e a irmã para turma?_

_Ta bom, vou acreditar. _--- falou ela deixando para lá o assunto. --- _Agente estava conversando sobre o final de semana, agente tava pensando em ir acampar quer ir?_

_Putz... _--- falei assim que chegamos lá na mesa onde estavam todos. --- _nem vai dar._

_Porque porquinha? _--- Sakura falou olhando para mim. Sasuke não estava ao lado de dela. **( seiiiii ¬.¬)**

_Tenho que...visitar uma pessoa. _--- falei sem revelar que iria ver meu pai.

Todos sabem que eu e meu pai mal se vimos, ele e minha mãe se separaram quando eu tinha 14 anos, daí teve todo aquele rolo de minha mãe se mudar. Lembro que os vizinhos de lá,ficaram horrorizados quando souberam que ela tinha ido embora e levado à criança **(eu)**, bem mais ninguém sabe como era lá.  
Ele nunca foi de ser carinhoso, acho porque ele foi criado assim, mais minha mãe é ativa, odeia ficar parada, então não agüentou e foi embora. Ele ficou péssimo, depois que fiz 15 fui visitá-lo e ainda vi que ele não tinha superado o abandono, e quando fiz 16 e quis ir lá. Ele inventara qualquer desculpa para não me ver. Isso resultou o outro problema **(ta isso ajudou ¬.¬)**

Depois que o povo marcou tudo para o fim de semana, que eu certamente não irei participar, ficaram conversando sobre as coisas de sempre, futebol** (os meninos, tirando a Tenten que estava no meio da conversa também ¬.¬),** Sakura e Hinata falavam de outras coisas que eu nem estava prestando atenção, tava olhando o pátio, os alunos, os monitores entre outros, então Naruto que parece ter ido ao banheiro voltou quase gritando.

_Porque o escanda-lo agora Naruto?_ --- Sakura perguntou irritada, por que ele se sentou bem ao seu lado.

_Vocês não sabem??_ --- ele fez mistério o que lhe rendeu um tapa na cabeça **(de quem??)**

_Neji-san não faz isso..._ --- Hinata falou **(e sem gaguejar ohhh)**

_Diz logo Naruto, antes que de o sinal_. --- falei curiosa também. **(sou humana também, ta legal ¬.¬)**

_Sabe o muro lá da quadra? O que vai da para a rua?_ --- todos afirmamos com a cabeça para ele continuar. --- _então foi pichada todinha._

_Seu BAKA fez aquele escanda-lo todo só por isso?_ --- berrou Sakura quase voando no pescoço dele.

_Não Sakura-chan...ainda não acabei._ --- chorou quando ela deu um cascudo nele. **(devo admitir Sakura tem uma forçaaaa O.o)**

_Então fale logo_. --- todos falamos juntos.

_Ouviram que hoje a Tsunade chamou o Gaara na diretoria?_ --- um gelo em meu estomago formou, tentei responder indiferente mas não foi o que saiu.

_Foi ele?_ --- perguntei quando todos ainda estava chocados.

_Sim, ele com aquele grupinho, fizeram uma pichação, desenharam uma mulher com peitos enormes quase pornográfico, colocaram também outra insinuações, sei que a Tsunade ficou uma fera._

_Caracas...preciso ver isso._ --- falou Neji se levantando mas Tenten lançou um olhar para ele que voltou a se sentar.

_Co..como sabe que é ele? Viram?_ --- perguntei custando para acreditar.

_Parece que o Orochimaru estava andando pela cidade e passou por trás da escola e viu_. --- falou e o sinal tocou.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a ir para sala, eu fui para o banheiro, estava com vontade novamente **(deve ser esse coisa de gravidez, a bexiga sempre solta O.o).  
**Lá tentei não pensar no que Naruto havia falado, talvez aquilo ali fosse mentira, afinal ele iria falar para mim não ia?

Ta até parece ¬.¬  
Ótimo agora fiquei preocupada, será que ele faria isso mesmo? Será que ele é realmente aquilo que todos dizem?  
Oh Meu Deus, porque não pode colocar alguém bom em meu caminho, em vez de um revoltado sem causa?

O sinal tocou novamente me apressei e sair de lá, quando sair o pátio estava semivazio, então andei calmamente para sala então meio que tem que passar pelo pátio descoberto, e lá eu vi quem? Quem?  
Sasuke, assim que vi pensei que Sakura estava junto neh? Mas quando andei mais para frente vi que ele estava sozinho, estava falando ao telefone, eu ia passar direito mais algo dentro de mim me fez ir ver.

**(Tipo agente secreto indo ouvir uma conversa ulta-secreta O.o Ra,rá acho que to ficando é doida isso sim.)**

_Já falei para não ligar essa hora, eu estou na escola. _--- ele falava meio baixo, e ríspido **(normal não é? ¬.¬)** --- _já disse que vou, então quer parar de encher?_

Bem vi que ele ia se virar então me escondi e sai o mais rápido de lá **(claro sem ser vista \o/)** entrei na sala e fui direito para minha carteira, Sakura estava conversando alegremente

com Hinata.

Coitada, Sasuke metendo chifre nela e ela toda feliz. **(e com isso me sentir mal, por que um dos chifres dele foi comigo X_X)**

Fiquei ali pensativa que nem conseguir prestar atenção na aula queria tanto poder ajudar minha amiga, tinha que desmascarar Sasuke, e sem me delatar **(ta sou muito malvada não?** **Mais o que posso fazer? Fui vitima também!).**

_Acorda loira! _--- a voz de Gaara me chamou atenção, notei que a aula havia acabado e já era hora de irmos para casa.

_Nossa, já acabou? _--- meio perdida fui arrumando meu material.

_Estava dormindo de olhos abertos? _--- debochou ele me olhando guardar as coisas.

_Não enche Gaara, em vez de ficar ai parado como um Dois de Paus , porque não me ajuda? _--- falei sem olhar para ele, quando olhei vi que ele já estava na porta.

Ò.ó **(me deixou falando sozinha)**

Sai pisando duro da sala, ele estava na frente da escola conversando com umas pessoas **(que nem dei ao luxo de ver quem era)**, passei por ele dando uma ombrada nele e fui embora, pude ouvir os risos das pessoas com ele, mas nem liguei.

Isso também era pelo fato de que Naruto falou se foi ele quem fez aquilo certamente não iria querer amizade dele!!

Chegando em casa fui direito pro banho, precisava relaxar, minha mãe havia deixado um bilhete na mesa dizendo que tinha comidas que eu podia comer no forno **(mais que chato isso =[ )**

Depois do banho relaxante fui para meu quarto me trocar, quando eu secava meu cabelo **(que por sinal, estava horrível)** vi uns dois livros em cima da minha cama.

_"Tudo que uma mãe deve saber sobre seu bebe"_

_"Coisas que se deve ler quando está esperando"_

Eu parei no ato e rir sozinha.  
Pensei que minha mãe iria ficar jogando na minha cara minha falta de responsabilidade, mais ela ta adorando!

Comprando livros para eu ler, ontem eu a vi olhando umas roupas de bebe em uma loja, bem pelo menos uma avó dedicada, amorosa, e coruja, vai ter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxxXXxXXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXxx**

No dia seguinte acordei com dor de cabeça, tinha ficado lendo até tarde da noite e depois quando tentei dormir coisas vieram em minha cabeça, sobre Sakura e Sasuke, queria tanto ajuda-la a sair dessa, ela não merecia se feita de idiota, ainda mas para um cara como Sasuke, embora eu já tenha achado ele lindo **( Agrrrr )**.  
Também o Gaara não queria que tudo que falasse fosse verdade, queria que ele fosse essa pessoa que pensei que era, boa. Mas se eu tivesse me enganado? Não seria a primeira vez não é? E nem a ultima.

Enquanto as hora ia passando o sono não via fiquei olhando para o teto tentando dormi, quando peguei no sono o pesadelo novamente veio me acordar e fiquei pensando novamente.

_Ino filha...acorda ta na hora de ir para escola. _--- acordei com minha mãe chamando.

Me levantei como sempre com dificuldade e fui tomar banho, mesmo estando um pouco atrasada não me preocupei.

No caminho para escola fiquei pensando se ia para escola ou não, então vi Gaara não muito a frente de mim, então corri um pouco e o chamei.

_O que foi loira. _--- ele falou sem mostrar irritação ou surpreso.

_Quero conversar com você. _--- falei tomando coragem, podia sentir meu rosto esquentar um pouco, dei graças a Deus que ele não se virou para mim.

_Rá Rá. _--- ele riu, me pegando desprevenida, nunca tinha visto ele rir.

_Qual..qual a graça? _--- perguntei depois dele continuar a rir.

_Nada...apenas uma coisa que lembrei. _--- falou voltando novamente com aquele expressão fria como sempre.

_Então? Será que podemos conversar? _

_Já vai dar o sinal..._--- falou ele quando chegamos na escola.

_Não tem problema, conversamos depois da escola. _--- ele parou e viro para mim, sentir meu coração disparar.

_Fala serio? _--- perguntou ele parecendo não acreditar muito em mim **(não entendi o porque).**

_Claro, então pode ser? _

_Ok então...hm....depois da aula me encontra na quadra ok? _--- ele não deu tempo para mim responder então voltou a andar e entrar na escola.

Droga, o que ele ta pensando??? Ò.ó

Fui para sala irritada como sempre, sentei o mas longe dele possível, e graças a aula de Educação Artística, me sentei com uma colega de sala longe dele.

No final da aula esperei todos irem embora e fui para quadra, mesmo achando que era loucura, afinal porque na quadra?

Cheguei lá não tinha ninguém me sentei em uma arquibancada e esperei, então vi Gaara chegar, estava com a camisa um pouco aberta, as mangas enroladas e com o casaco jogado por ombro.

_Mas porque a demora? _--- perguntei quando ele se aproximou mais.

_Fala logo Ino, tenho coisas para fazer. _--- falou ele jogando o material do meu lado e parando um pouco em minha frente.

_Porque está assim? Na escola? Ta em algum time? _---- ele suspirou e eu entendi que estava ficando irritado. --- _Ta bom, ta bom, quero saber se ta envolvido nesse negocio da pichação da parede.... _---- o rosto dele não mudou, estava como sempre, frio e distante.

_Porque quer saber? _--- engoli seco, a noite havia pensado mil razões para falar mas agora tudo havia sumido.

_Porque faz isso? Quer chamar atenção de quem?! _--- me sentir idiota ali, mas aquilo estava em minha mente faz tempo.

_Porque está irritada com isso? Não fiz nada para você... _--- começou ele com frieza.

_Pensei que fosse um cara legal, queria que fosse um cara legal, diferente desses ai..._ ---- as palavras saíram de minha boca junto com lagrimas que fazia um tempo que estava segurando. --- _droga...porque tem que ser assim?!_

Já não podia mas segurar as lagrimas saíram como cachoeira, junto com soluço, e quanto mais pensava que estava fazendo um papel ridículo, mas eu chorava, sentei novamente na arquibancada e cobrir o rosto com minhas mãos.

_Não pensei que sentia isso..._--- falou ele depois de meia hora calado.

_Apenas achei que fosse um amigo sabe... _---- enxuguei os olhos e o encarei. --- _é tão difícil ter um peso em seu ombro e não poder compartilhar com ninguém, passar por essas coisas tudo sozinha....você...você é o único que sabe, tirando meus pais...mas é o único da minha idade que sabe...e...bem pelo menos não me critica nem fica falando... "Você ta ferrada"..._

_Seus pais sabem então? _--- perguntou ele, acho que é para quebrar o clima triste.

_Sim...minha mãe contou para ele...e bem...final de semana tenho que ir para lá conversar com ele...ai..essas coisas... _--- desabafei.

_Hm...pelo menos vai sair um pouco daqui _--- falou ele se sentando ao meu lado.

_É..._---- ficamos em silencio um pouco. ---- _então...foi você...?_

_Sabe quando disse que ando com pessoas que são "mal vista" por todos? _--- perguntou ele respondendo a pergunta afirmei com a cabeça. --- _então ta ai sua resposta._

_Porque?_ ---- olhei para a escola e vi que Orochimaru estava vindo com umas coisas de pintor junto com mas dois alunos, Kiba entre eles e Tsunade atrás.

_Ta na hora de ir Ino...tenho uma parede para pintar. _--- ele sorriu, sentir meu estomago borbulhar. ---- _Não quer ficar e ajudar não?_

_Senhorita Yamanaka? _--- a diretora perguntou quando se aproximou mais e me viu. ---- _o que faz aqui?_

_Err... _---- (**ops será que me ferrei? O.o)**

_Ela veio dar um recado de minha irmã... _---- Gaara respondeu por mim se colocando ao meu lado. ---- _obrigado Ino._

_Ta...bem até mais. _--- peguei meu matéria lançando um olhar de gratidão para ele e sair o mais rápido possível dali.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Bem esse cap foi mas rapido não? ^^  
Bem obrigado pelos comentarios, como sempre, e bem sem mais de longas  
Até o proximo cap o/_**

Reviews go!!


	9. O final de semana

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 9 : ****O Final de Semana .**

Quando o final de semana chegou nem tive tempo direito para pensar no ocorrido naquela terça-feira, depois daquilo as coisas ficaram diferentes entre eu e Gaara, não que isso fosse algo normal, mas conversamos mais. Depois da escola agente ia juntos embora, as vezes ficávamos quietos, ou eu sempre falava e ele escutava, conseguir arrancar umas coisas dele, tipo que ele morava em Suna desde que nasceu, Konoha foi a primeira cidade diferente que ele morou.

Depois quando chegava em casa ficava em meu quarto lendo os livros que minha mãe me deu, nossa adorei os livros, explica tudo sobre gravidez, fala que as mães devem fazer exames para saber se o bebe tem algum problema.  
Bem o meu estado ainda era só o começo, pelo que li eu tinha mais três meses antes que minha barriga começa aparecer.  
Depois que cansei de ler a campainha tocou e logo guardei os livros, e fui ver quem era. Sakura estava parada em minha porta, estava com um olhar triste, sentir pena, e desejei que Sasuke tivesse rompido com ela.

_Oi Ino. _--- falou ela sorrindo fraco.

_Entra. _--- fomos para meu quarto e lá ela já se abriu.

Sasuke tinha recebido uma mensagem meio suspeita, e Sakura havia visto, quando ela foi tirar satisfação os dois tiveram uma briga e ele foi embora sem falar nada.

_Então vocês não terminaram? _--- perguntei sem mostrar esperança de isso ter acontecido.

_Eu não sei Ino. _--- falou isso e chorou.

Ta eu sei... Sou insensível, mais é melhor era chorar agora e deixar acabar assim que depois descobrir coisas piores.

_Sakura, bem, vou falar serio, na real. _--- esperei ela parar de chorar e olhar para mim. --- _Depois que você começou a namorar Sasuke, me diz teve dias felizes juntos?_

Ela me olhou seria, e depois irritada **(pensei que ela iria me mandar naquele lugar O.o)**

_Mais que pergunta é essa Ino? Sabe que eu amo Sasuke desde o primeiro dia que o vi! _--- ela quase berrou isso. --- _Tive vários momentos felizes, eu e ele sempre riamos muito, __íamos para o cinema, nossa fazíamos tantas coisas._

_Ta...vou refazer minha pergunta! _--- pensei um pouco e depois mandei --- _faz quanto tempo que vocês dois estão brigando "quase" todos os dias._

Bem pensei que ela iria novamente gritar, e quase me bater, porém ela ficou muda e abaixou a cabeça,** ( AHAM ai tem coisa).**

_Desde que, desde que ele quis...aquilo! _--- foi meio engraçado sabe, por que?

**1 – Eu e ela tem a mesma idade, e eu me sentia experiente.**

**2 – Enquanto ela ainda tava nessa, eu já estava com um bebe na barriga. (ou pelo menos um projeto de bebe O.o)**

**3 – O patife era o mesmo.**

_E você? _--- ela nunca havia me dito nada, e também não pensávamos nisso, afinal tínhamos 16 anos, Sakura e Sasuke começaram a namorar com 14 ou 15 anos **(crianças ainda!!)**

_Eu recusei _--- GRAÇAS A DEUS!!!

_E ele? _--- bem a resposta já sabia.

_Ai ele ficou bravo, agente chegou até brigar, lembra quando eu e ele dermos um fim no namoro? _--- Ooo se lembro, confirmei com a cabeça. --- _foi esse dia que ele tentou, _

_daí eu disse que não queria, que eu era muito nova, mesmo tendo 16 anos, acho que não estou preparada para isso._

_Eu sei Sakura...os meninos não entendem isso. _--- falei tentando ajudar.

_Então, daí depois daquele dia pensei que ele jamais iria querer voltar para mim, eu fiquei com medo de ele sair procurando alguém que aceitasse deitar com ele. _--- **(me sentir péssima com isso X_X)** --- _mais no dia seguinte da briga ele me apareceu em casa dizendo que entendia minha recusa, que iria esperar o meu tempo._

Nossa...  
A vontade de gritar para ela que ele era um cachorro, safado, pilantra estava quase me sufocando, porém eu não podia falar assim.

_E ai? _--- falei quando ela ficou quieta.

_Ai Ino acho que ele deve ter outra, poxa ele é homem, agente sabe que os homens não pode ver rabo de saia que logo ficam doidos. _--- falou andando pelo meu quarto, o que estava me deixando tonta.

_Ta mais o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? _--- perguntei fechando os olhos.

_O que acha que devo fazer? _--- era a hora.

_Sakura, eu penso assim...Já não ta dando mais vocês dois, então para que continuar com o namoro? _--- ela me olhava espantada.

_Ta falando para terminar com ele? _--- incrédula.

_Sim, Sakura só tenho visto você triste, e depois que você começou a namorar com ele, esqueceu do resto, não sai mais com a turma, e quando sai só se o Sasuke for, na __escola fica grudada com ele... _--- pronto falei.

_Sabe Ino. _--- depois que terminei ela falou. --- _Acho que você está é com inveja._

QUE????

_É isso ai, ta com inveja que to com namorado e você não, desde que o Sasuke me escolheu, você ficou estranha, ficou afastada, agora me falando isso._

_Sakura. _--- falei me levantando e mantendo a calma pra não voar em cima dela e bater naquela testa enorme, para ver se entrava a verdade na cabeça dela. --- _Eu me afastei sim, __primeiro porque achei o certo a se fazer, sabia que eu gostava dele também, mais ele_

_Escolheu você e eu aceitei, mais não queria que eu ficasse do lado de vocês, enquanto vocês se beijassem eu ficasse olhando não é?_

_Mas... _--- eu a interrompi.

_Segundo, depois de um tempo vendo vocês dois juntos eu realmente vi que você o amava mesmo, e eu era apenas fogo de palha, mais e daí? Quem da escola não se engana __em achar ele bonito? E quer saber nem sei porque to falando isso, se você acha que eu to com inveja, então vai a merda! _--- falei por fim.

Ela ficou ali olhando para mim com cara de quem recebeu um soco, depois ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto indo embora, e querem saber de uma coisa, nem me importei.  
Poxa eu aqui tentando ajudar aquela cabeça Oca e ela ainda vem falar que to com inveja dela? Ahh pelo amor de Deus neh ò.ó

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Me acalmei agora...

A noite estava com dor de cabeça, minha mãe não quis dar remédio para mim, então fiquei com a dor até desmaiar no sono e acordar só no dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte era o dia de ir lá no meu pai, confesso que estava com o coração na mão, minha mãe pode ter tido uma reação boa, mais meu pai, acho que devo já encomendar um caixão.

_Irá comigo mãe? _--- perguntei enquanto comia meu café da manhã.

Que era: _Duas fatias de pão integral, uma xícara de leite desnatado, meia xícara de iogurte e para finalizar uma maçã ou pêra **(o que eu preferi)**_

Cadê meu cereal?!! Cadê pão normal com manteiga e com presunto e queijo Ç_Ç

_Nem pensar. _--- respondeu ela quando eu comia tristemente meu café. --- _Nem quero ver a cara do seu pai, pelo telefone ele não disse nada, mas conheço ele._

_Ai não... _--- falei dando uma mordida na maçã.

Para ir até a casa do meu pai tinha que pegar a estrada em direção ao norte, minha mãe me iria me levar até lá e depois iria embora, dizendo que iria me buscar no domingo a noite.

Bem lá estava eu dentro do carro quando minha mãe colocava minha mochila no porta mala, assim fomos, passou pela cidade, passou em frente a lanchonete onde todos iam, lá estava todos, Hinata,Naruto,Sakura, Sasuke,Tenten e Neji. Eles iam acampar, por um instante fiquei com inveja, queria estar lá em vez de estar a caminho da casa do meu pai.

Passamos pela escola e depois em frente a um cinema abandonado, onde havia alguns mendigos e umas prostitutas **(resumindo a parte perdida da cidade)**, lá estava o jipe que vi sábado passado na lanchonete, e lá no meio dos outros "delinqüentes" estava Gaara.

_Não gosto de passar por aqui. _--- comentou minha mãe tendo que parar no sinal vermelho. --- _ouvir dizer que aqui é a parte perdida da cidade, espero que esses rapazes não estejam na sua escola Ino._

_Não, não estão... _--- falei olhando para Gaara.

Ele estava conversando com um homem de cabelos vermelhos como os dele, ele fumava, havia um outro, o garoto Kiba, era da minha idade também, e outro pedido. O sinal abriu e no mesmo momento o olhar do Gaara se encontrou com meu, não desviei o olhar, porém o carro passou e ele sumiu de visão.

Uma sensação de tristeza tomou conta de mim, ele estava novamente com aqueles cara, sem sombra de duvida ele estava perdido.

A viagem foi tranqüila, cheguei lá era umas 10:00 da manhã, quando o carro entrou na rua que tanto eu brinquei quando criança, uma onda de nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Eu havia brincado muito nessa rua, correndo para cima e para baixo, jogando bola, vôlei é eu era feliz e não sabia.

_Ino você está bem? _--- minha mãe me chamou a realidade. --- _ficou com uma cara de choro._

_Apenas lembrando. _--- sorrir pela minha tolice.

_Seu pai está em casa, então nem vou descer, vou te deixar e puxar o carro. _--- medrosa de encontrar com ele como sempre.

E foi isso que ela fez, parou o carro em frente a casa, que tanto eu adorava quando mais nova, e estava do mesmo jeito.  
Sai do carro e peguei minha mochila, minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa e disse que se eu precisasse era para eu ligar para ela que iria vim correndo.  
Engoliu seco e fiquei vendo ali até o carro sumir do campo de visão, então fui tocar a campainha. Quando cheguei na varanda, a porta se abriu, meu coração congelou.

Meu pai, Inoshi Yamanaka, como sempre, dizem que sou a copia dele, loiro, de olhos azuis, claro que sou mais bonita **(hahaha convencida não?)**

_Ino _--- falou ele com a voz dura, sem mostrar alegria ou algo.

_Pai...oi..._--- falei tentando parecer feliz.

Nada falamos ele deu espaço para eu entrar.  
A casa continuava a mesma por dentro também, só uma coisa que mudara, estava mais suja, se minha mãe estivesse aqui, isso aqui estaria era brilhando.

_Antes de se acomodar precisamos conversar _--- falou ele serio, me sentei no sofá velho, azul desbotado.

_Sim..._--- já sabia o que iria vim.

_Sua mãe me contou sobre..._--- ele hesitou --- _que está grávida. _--- não falei nada apenas fiquei olhando para ele. --- _Estou desapontado com você Ino._

Eu estava me acostumando com essa palavra, parece que vivo para desapontar as pessoas.

_Nunca pensei que você iria cometer tal erro, sempre tentei passar há você uma conduta boa, tentei sempre fazer você seguir o caminho certo. _--- continuou ele com o sermão. --- _Quando sua mãe me diz que estava grávida, pensei comigo onde eu falhei com você._

_Pai eu..._--- ele olhou feio para mim e calei-me.

_Terá que me ouvir Ino, eu não tenho sido muito presente em sua vida, peço desculpas por isso, mas ainda sou seu pai. _--- ele falou e falou.

Depois de quase uma hora dando sermão em mim ele finalmente me liberou.

Corri para o meu antigo quarto, estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, papel de parede rosa, cama de solteiro, ursinhos de pelúcia sobre a cama, e um guarda roupa branco.

Bem o que fazer ali??

Eu te respondo..... NADA!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxxXXxXXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXxx**

**_Olá Minna o/  
Bem obrigado pelos reviews....obrigado mesmo ^^  
Bem ta ai mas um ^^ espero que gostem ^^  
Até o proximo o/_**


	10. Primeiro Mês

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 10: ****Primeiro mês**

Fiquei o dia todo no meu quarto, apenas sair para jantar, que meu pai havia preparado **(finalmente comida de verdade, arroz, feijão, carne, batatas fritas e coca-cola)**, comi tanto que até meu pai ficou surpreso.  
Depois eu lavei a louça e fui para o quarto, lá peguei o livro que minha mãe tinha comprado para mim e dormindo, e novamente tive um pesadelo, agora era diferente.

No sonho eu estava novamente naquela rua cheia de prédios, o carro ainda estava lá, preto, as janelas todas pretas, havia uma neblina tensa. Andava calmamente até o centro da rua, olhava para todos os lados, nada via.  
Quando olhei para um lado ouvi umas risadas altas, então ouvi uma buzina e então vi uma figura que deveria ter medo, mas invés disso, sentir feliz.  
Ali estava ele, uma figura alta todo de preto, seus cabelos rebeldes vermelhos, balançava com o vento, dando um ar mágico, seus olhos verdes, frios como sempre, chegavam a brilhar.

Ele vinha em meu encontro, andava como um felino, era fascinante, não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquela figura tão impotente. Eu o aguardava, mesmo ele andando parecia nunca chegar. Então um outro carro chegou e parou o lado oposto de mim, buzinando e chamando-o para lá, ele parou e olhou, olhava para eles e para mim, na indecisão, então ele virou-se e andou em direção dos caras tentei chamá-lo mais minha voz não saia, então o carro que já estava lá se abriu e Sasuke saiu, e novamente de um prédio um homem com avental manchado de sangue, os dois me puxavam. Gaara olhava do carro sem se importar, sem expressar nada nenhuma emoção. Então novamente a injeção e a escuridão.

Acordei suada e com anciã pulei da cama e corri pro banheiro, estava tremendo, fiquei um pouco ali no banheiro esperando meu estomago se acalmar, era a primeira vez que sonhava com ele, tentei não pensar nele enquanto estivesse aqui, na verdade pensei até em cortar minha amizade com ele, afinal ele estava no caminho errado, se ele estive fazendo coisas erradas não poderia ficar perto dele, se meu bebe nascesse homem, não poderia ter esse tipo de influencia.

Voltei para o quarto e deitei na cama me cobrindo até a cabeça, tentei imaginar como seria o rostinho do bebe, primeiro imaginei menino, olhos pretos iguais ao do Sasuke **(arghh mesmo que odiasse ele, não podia deixar de pensar que sairia algo dele)**, cabelos loiros iguais o meu, ou talvez olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, nada do pai **(seria ótimo se for isso)**, depois uma menina, olhos azuis iguais ao meu, cabelos loirinhos que pareceria um anjo. E foi assim que voltei a dormi mas depois voltei a ter o mesmo sonho de antes.

No domingo de manhã meu pai preparou um café especial, ovos mexidos, suco de laranja, panquecas **(devo dizer que me entupi de comida de novo)**. Depois ficamos assistindo tv, não falamos nada.

Quando minha mãe chegou para me buscar meu pai entrou no meu quarto e me apressou, quando estava quase saindo ele me chamou.

_Sim? _--- parei na porta olhando para ele.

_Err...to...não que eu já esqueci, mais não sou um pai desnaturado. _--- ele me entrou uma sacola. --- _abre só quando estiver no carro Ok?_

Eu o entendo, talvez porque eu era assim também, sabe não gosta de mostrar seus sentimentos. Entrei no carro dando um beijo em minha mãe, ela apenas cumprimentou meu pai e depois fomos embora.

No meio do caminho eu quase ia me esquecendo do presente, minha mãe que perguntou curiosa sobre o que era. Abri e quase chorei de emoção, um pequeno macacão azul e branco estava lá, tinha umas meias pequeninas, uma toquinha. Minha mãe soltou uma risada, eu quase pedi para ela dar meia volta para eu dar um abraço em meu pai.

Quando cheguei em casa corri para o telefone e liguei para meu pai agradecendo, e falando que o amo muito, ele ficou meio sem jeito **(como sempre rsrs)** e também falou que me guardei a roupinha em uma gaveta **(que era minha, mas tirei todas as roupas para colocar só do bebe),** e fui dormi.

No dia seguinte como sempre fui para escola, como sempre atrasada, cheguei lá todos estavam já na sala, apenas um que não.

_Gaara. _--- falei quando me aproximei, ele virou e me encarou.

_O que foi loira? Ta esquecendo de colocar o relógio para despertar? _--- falou ele ironicamente.

_Não enche, apenas dormi de mais ta legal? Uma mulher grávida tem esse direito não tem? _--- perguntei sorrindo.

_Mulher? _--- ele riu --- _Única coisa que vejo é uma criança carregando outra criança na barriga._

1...

2...

3... Ah vai a merda!

_SEU IDOTA QUEM É CRIANÇA AQUI HEM?! _--- berrei perdendo o controle.

_Hem,hem escandalosa menos... _--- falou ele tentando me fazer parar de berrar.

_Escuta aqui SABAKU NO GAARA! Eu não sou nenhuma criança ouviu!_

_Como não? Só falei a verdade. _--- **(como ele é sinico!)**

_Quer saber tenho mais o que fazer. _--- virei as costas e fui andando para sala de aula, que por sinal a aula já tinha começado.

Enquanto eu ia para classe notei que Gaara me seguia, não me importei, afinal ele também estudava em minha classe, quando cheguei lá notei que era aula de geografia, parei na porta, então dei meia volta e quase trombei com Gaara.

_Que foi loira? _--- perguntou se afastando a tempo, antes de bater com tudo.

_É aula de geografia! _--- falei saindo da frente dele e indo para o pátio.

_Ora, ora, vai cabular a aula? _--- zombou ele.

_As vezes é preciso. _--- falei sem olhar para ele e continuei a andar.

Andei rápido até a quadra, fazia tempo que não ia ali, sentei em uma arquibancada e abri o caderno, comecei a escrever coisas que precisava comprar para mim e para meu bebê. O dia estava gostoso, tava um sol fraco e um vento agradável.

Enquanto eu escrevia as minhas anotações quando um barulho de cadernos batendo no chão, ao meu lado, olhei e me deparei com os olhos verdes de Gaara, ele se sentou ao meu lado **(não tão do lado entende)** e se espalhou quase deitando.

_O que faz aqui? _--- perguntei fechando o caderno para ele não ver o que escrevia.

_A quadra é publica... _--- respondeu ele sem olhar para mim. --- _mas como vi que estava vindo para cá resolvi te acompanhar._

_E porque? _--- ele me encarou, seus olhos pareciam brilhar agora, uma cara de frustrado tomou conta dele.

_Eu não sei... _--- seu rosto parecia sincero, calmo e confuso.

Eu não conseguir dizer nada, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando daquele jeito, e pela primeira vez não sentir com vergonha. Pude ver cada detalhe de seu rosto, seus olhos que sempre estavam frios e distantes, agora estavam me esquentando e parecia gentil, o contorno de seus olhos com o lápis de olho forte, dava um toque a mais em seus olhos verdes, a tatuagem em sua testa, 'amor" que significava, de repente me passou na cabeça o porque daquela Tatuagem.

Será que ele fez isso em homenagem alguma namorada? Esse pensamento me incomodou,Então sentir o meu coração acelerar e meu rosto ficar quente, então desviei o olhar.

_O que foi? _--- a voz dele não parecia de deboche nem de irritação, era de confuso meio curioso.

_Nada, apenas tava pensando. _--- respondi olhando para a quadra vazia.

_Em que? _--- perguntou mostrando curiosidade.

_Como você é esquisito. _--- eu falei sem me importar se ele iria ou não ficar bravo.

_E isso te incomoda? _---- perguntou parecendo frustado.

_Não... _--- confessei --- _apenas..._

_Apenas? _--- ele parecia interessado, o encarei.

_Queria te entender, nem que fosse um pouco. _--- a expressão dele mudou, ficou frio novamente então ele desviou o olhar.

_Melhor não entender. _--- falou ele depois de um tempo em silencio.

_Porque?_

_Não ouve o que todos dizem? _--- falou ele parecendo irritado.

_Eu ouvi, mais queria ouvir de você. _--- ele me encarou confuso. --- _quero ouvir da sua boca sobre você._

Ele pareceu pensar, não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, porque queria saber sobre ele?

Queria entender os motivos dele estar tão dentro de minha vida.

_Um dia... _--- ele tirou-me de meus pensamentos. --- _eu falo._

Ele se levantou e foi embora me deixando confusa e meio triste.

Tentei voltar a fazer a lista, porém meus pensamentos estavam a mil, queria entender as aquelas sensações que estava sentindo, como poderia estar interessada em uma pessoa que mal conhecia e parecia me irritar a cada brecha que tinha.

Depois disso, olhei a hora em meu celular e notei que já iria dar o sinal da segunda aula, e fui para a sala.

Ele não estava lá, nem quando cheguei e nem depois, ele havia cabulado todas as aulas.

Indo para casa meus pensamentos ainda estava voltado em Gaara, fui pelo caminho mais longo, passando no centro da cidade, queria andar, queria pensar e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Então passei em frente uma loja de roupas de bebê, parei em frente e olhei as roupinhas da vitrine, eram de meninas e meninos, macacões, vestidinhos, sapatinhos e mais e mais roupinhas.

Então entrei na loja e fui ver as roupinhas, tinha cada uma mais linda que a outra, então vi era uma calça preta meio social só que para criança, e uma blusa de manga cumprida pequenina, ela era mais para batizado, era lindo, vi o preço e vi que não era tão caro, tirei a minha carteira da mochila e contei o dinheiro, dava em cima, então comprei, coloquei na mochila e sair da loja feliz.

Em casa corri para guardar a roupinha, já tinha duas roupinhas, uma de meu pai e a que eu comprei. Depois disso fui para a cozinha e fiz um miojo **(escondida de minha mãe é claro).**

À noite quando minha mãe chegou me informou que tinha medico amanhã, iria ver como estava o meu bebê. E naquela noite tive um sonho bom.

A consulta era para as 9 horas, mas minha mãe me acordou as 6, levantei contente, fui tomar banho e me arrumei, coloquei uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga curta branca e deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Minha mãe me esperava impaciente lá em baixo, entrei no carro e fomos para a clinica, era aquela que o medico Jacob havia me indicado. Era realmente uma clinica muito chique, a recepção era toda branca, o balcão era branco e preto, a mulher que estava lá era jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes claros, sorriu quando agente chegou.

_Senhora Yamanaka? _--- perguntou a mulher, assim que assinamos uns papeis fomos na sala de espera.

Não demorou muito até o medico nos atender, ele era parecido com o medico Jacob, só que era mais novo, seu nome era Heitor, o consultório dele era bem espaçoso.

_Então como tem se sentindo Ino? _--- perguntou ele depois que estávamos sentadas em sua sala.

_Bem na medida do possível. ---- respondi normalmente tentando manter a calma, eu estava meio nervosa O.o_

_Ta certo, seus exames deram tudo O.k _--- falou ele lendo o resultado dos exames que fiz antes. --- _Bem vamos marcar mais exames ta bem? _--- ele marcou mais umas coisas --- _Bem pode se deitar ali Ino, vamos fazer um ultra-som, é cedo para ver algo, porém vamos tentar não? _

Deitei na mesa onde ao lado tinha uns computadores, assim que deitei lá ele pegou um frasco branco, levantei minha blusa e ele apertou o frasco em cima da minha barriga e um gel frio saiu.

Ele sorriu quando estremeci pegou um aparelho que parecia mais àquelas coisas de ver preço, e colocou sobre o gel na minha barriga, na tela do computador uma imagem preta estava lá, então ele passou uma vez, e nada, apenas o branco, passou de novo e nada novamente. Sentir medo.

_Bem, como o normal, ainda não da pra ver ainda, só mais umas semanas _--- falou ele olhando para mim sorrindo --- _está de um mês não?_

_Sim, completou ontem. _--- falei meio preocupada --- _mais ta tudo bem?_

_Sim, sim, calma falei que era cedo ainda, na próxima vez que vim já dará para ver algo. _--- limpei onde tinha o gel e me levantei.

Ele marcou os exames e depois deu mais algumas dicas para cuidar do bebe, depois fomos embora.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Ta aqui mais um cap, espero que gostem, (ta meio longa a finc e meio sem "ação" mas jaja ela fica agitada O.o )  
Bem sem mais delongas até o proximo...._**

E obrigados pelos reviews o/ 


	11. Novas Amizades

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 11: ****Novas amizades.**

No dia seguinte da consulta do medico, era uma quarta-feira, hoje teria aula de Educação física, não estava com vontade de ir mais também não queria ficar em casa.  
Cheguei à escola e só vi Sakura sentada sozinha na mureta que sempre ficávamos esperando os outros, lembrei de que já fazia uma semana que não nos falávamos depois que ela me chamou de invejosa. Suspirei e caminhei até ela, não ia deixar assim, afinal somos amigas.

_Sakura... _--- chame-a, ela estava lendo um livro, olhou para mim com uma cara meio zangada e metida.

_Oi. ---- _respondeu seca.

_Oi...Sakura ainda ta com aquele pensamento... _--- ela me interrompeu.

_Não era pensamento Ino, eu sei que o que falei é verdade._ --- falou ela fechando o livro.

_Olha...não quero brigar Ok. Somos amigas desde pequena, e pensei que me conhecia. _--- falei calmamente.

_Por isso eu falei aquilo, conheço você muito bem, e sei que não admiti uma derrota. _--- **(bem isso era verdade, mas não era assim agora.)**

_Bem se continua pensar assim de mim, não posso fazer nada, e não vou tentar me explicar ou me desculpar, porque sei que nada fiz, ficarei na minha, quando quiser falar comigo estarei pronta para te ouvir. _--- sem esperar ela falar algo sair da li e fui me sentar no banco do refeitório.

Espantei-me de ver que eu conseguir manter a calma, peguei um livro qualquer, que tinha em minha bolsa **(e acredita, tinha uns três livros nela O.o),** e comecei a ler até Hinata chegar.

_Oi Ino-chan, como ta?_--- ela parecia meio triste.

_Bem e você? Algum problema? _--- ela se sentou ao meu lado, aprecia indecisa de falar ou não.

_Eu não sei... _--- começou ela e parou **(eu tinha uma raiva disso. Ò.ó).**

_Pode falar Hinata._

_É que..._--- ela respirou fundo e soltou --- _você sabe que gosto do Naruto, eu...Não sei como fui gostar dele... _--- isso estava me assustando --- _mais de um tempo para cá tenho visto que ele nem nota minha presença. _--- AHAM sabia que isso aconteceria cedo ou mais tarde.

_Hinata eu...sabe que eu sempre pensei que você era tola em insistir nele não é?_

_Sim eu sei, e me sinto uma idiota por isso. _--- falou triste --- _Mas nesse final de semana..._

É mesmo, depois que fui à casa de meu pai a semana toda mal conversei com as meninas, ou pelo menos com Tenten e Hinata, nem sabia como tinha sido.

_O que aconteceu? _--- perguntei.

_Esse final de semana foi decisivo, na sexta havia prometi pra mim mesma que seria o fim de tudo, pensei que agente iria se aproximar mais neh, mais... _--- respirou e falou --- _Ele só tinha olhos para Sakura, ele mal falou comigo, e quando falou era apenas por que Sakura estava com o Sasuke._

_Hinata... _--- falei sentindo triste por ela.

_Eu não sei...acho que não sou bonita como ela, acho que ele ama ela realmente _--- ela estava chorando --- _então no domingo eu resolvi que já não queria mais sabe dele, mas na segunda ele venho falar comigo, claro como amigo e apenas um oi. Sabe como é? Você resolver não gostar mais de uma pessoa, mas só de ouvir a voz da pessoa você esquece da promessa, você se derrete toda?_

_Uhum _--- mentir, nunca tinha acontecido isso comigo.

_Mas não quero mais sofre por ele Ino-chan, não quero depender dele para sorrir, para ser feliz. _--- eu a abracei, estava com lagrimas nos olhos também.

_Hinata, eu...nunca achei que você era para ele, mas não vou ficar falando isso, agora não importa, vamos tentar juntas ok? Eu te ajudo a tentar esquece dele. _--- falei soltando-a e a encarando sorrindo --- _sei que Tenten também irá te ajudar._

_Obrigada Ino, eu só não sei o que fazer..._

_Primeiro de tudo, tem que parar de tentar aparecer para ele, ele não merece seu esforço, segundo terá que mudar o visual, tentar parecer confiante em si mesma. _--- comecei a dar dicas **(não que eu fosse experiente no assunto mais queria vê-la feliz).**

Estávamos conversando quando Tenten se juntou á nos, então ficamos dando dicas para Hinata, depois fomos para sala, Hinata em vez de se sentar atrás perto do Naruto se sentou na carteira em frente de mim, Gaara não se importou em se sentar atrás **(não que agente tivesse perguntando, mais ele nada disse).**

Na aula toda Hinata não olhou para o Naruto, e ficamos conversando quando dava, isso fez as horas passarem rápido dando a hora do intervalo.

_To orgulhosa de você Hinata _--- Tenten comentou depois que contamos que ela não falou com Naruto hoje. --- _mas se ele vim falar com você, você terá que responder, mais claro indiferente._

_Isso mesmo. _--- concordei comendo meu lanche.

Nos estávamos em uma mesa separada de Sakura e Sasuke, Naruto estava com Neji e um menino novo que não conhecia, era alto de cabelos castanhos e cara de preguiçoso.  
Na hora da Educação Física tentei ficar fora do jogo mais o professor Gai **(que era esquisito para caramba, cabelo tigelinha, sombracelhas grossas, sempre usava verde e roupas bem justas)** ele me fez jogar, se não iria descontar pontos.

Depois de uma aula cansativa fui para casa, Hinata foi embora o mais rápido possível acho que já era demais ficar ali tanto tempo sem falar com Naruto, Tenten me acompanhou até metade do caminho depois fui devagar, não tinha presa então um carro passou bem de vagar ao meu lado dando uma pequena buzinada.

_Olá. _--- ela uma voz de mulher olhei e vi que era Temari, a irmã do Gaara.

_Oi, err como vai? _--- perguntei sorrindo.

_Bem e você? Quer uma carona? _--- fiquei olhando para ela, tentando ver se era confiável, então sorrir e aceitei. --- _Nossa agente nem tem se visto na escola não?_

_É mesmo, é que sua sala fica do outro lado da escola, fica meio difícil agente se encontrar pelos corredores. _--- ela era muito diferente de Gaara, era gentil.

_É e não saio da sala na hora do intervalo. _--- ela riu --- _mais acho que bom, não que não gostei de seus amigos, mais é que já to saindo da escola neh, então meio estranho._

_Rsrs nem, se quiser pode ir lá, é que agente é meio louca, e não tão unidas. _--- nos duas rimos.

Ficamos jogando conversa fora, ela me contou sobre a sala dela, sobre os professores e um pouco da vida dela, mais nada que fala de Gaara, então chegamos em casa e eu desci quando ia me afastar do carro ela me chama.

_Sabe Ino, ultimamente Gaara tem mudado seu comportamento. _--- ela falou olhando para mim.

_Err...o que isso quer dizer?_

_Que está melhorando seus modos, suas atitudes. _--- falou ela sorrindo --- _e eu não entendo o porque! _--- isso soou mais como indireta irônica, deu a partida e foi embora.

Entrei em casa me sentindo cansada, bebi um copo de leite e fui para meu quarto, lá eu peguei no sono.

*************************************************

A quinta-feira passou sem nada de importante, apenas tive uma prova, de geografia, e não fui nada boa, Hinata ainda estava com o plano em ativa, e estava dando certo, pois ela nem falou nada com Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam estranhos um com outro, e Gaara, bem ele sempre foi estranho não é? Mais ele não veio falar comigo, depois da conversa com a irmã dele ontem, fiquei pensando no que ela disse, "_Ele mudou o comportamento" _só queria entender como? E Onde ela tinha visto ele mudado, para mim estava o mesmo.

Na sexta-feira acordei disposta, levantei cedo, lavei meu cabelo e os deixei soltos para secar com o vento, coloquei uma calça corsária azul, e uma blusa de manga curta branca.  
Cheguei cedo na escola e esperei no mesmo lugar de sempre, onde dava para ver o estacionamento, Sasuke chegou com Sakura e já entraram, ela nem olhou para mim, também nem me importei.  
Hinata chegou junto com Tenten, ficamos ali conversando, então vi o carro de Temari chegar, ela estava sozinha, me cumprimentou e entrou, então ficamos conversando até que um carro novo chegou e lá estava Gaara.

_Veja só que ta com "amizades" nova. _--- falou Tenten, então olhei para o carro de Gaara.

Ele já estava fora do carro enquanto do lado do passageiro uma garota saiu, ela tinha cabelos pretos cumpridos, apesar de estar longe dava para ver os olhos negros da menina e usava óculos, ela tinha um corpo bem formado, curvas bem definidas e um busto vantajoso.

_Quem é ela? _--- a única pergunta que conseguir fazer.

_É a Karin do segundo C, ela faz parte do time da escola de futebol._ --- informou-me Tenten.

Ela agarrou o pescoço dele e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, então ele a abraçou correspondendo a caricia, sentir meu estomago revirar, então eles se separaram e foram andando de mãos dadas para escola.

_Uau, isso que é beijo. _--- Tenten comentou rindo.

Não conseguir comentar nada, fiquei olhando para o estacionamento esperando desviar meus pensamentos da cena que presenciei, senti um gosto amargo em minha boca, então veio à anciã, sai correndo para o banheiro e vomitei. Hinata e Tenten me esperavam na parte de fora.

_Tudo bem Ino-chan? Ficou pálida. _--- falou Hinata preocupada.

_Aham acho que o leite não me fez bem. _--- mentir indo lavar o rosto.

_Da para ir para aula?_ --- perguntou Hinata preocupada.

_Sim claro, vamos? _--- depois de me ajeitar nos voltamos para sala de aula.

Ele ainda não estava lá, então sentei em minha carteira e abri o caderno furiosa, porque eu tava sentido raiva? Não queria pensar em nada, mais como a aula demorou a começar meus pensamentos ganharam a batalha. Ele estava namorando ela, desde quando? O que eu perdi em um final de semana??? Ou será que isso via de mais tempo?  
Para uma pessoa nova na cidade namorar, ainda mais a Karin que é uma menina quase popular da escola, pelo menos muitos alunos achavam ela linda.

_Bom dia crianças!! _--- Kurenai entrou na sala sorrindo, notei que Gaara já estava em sua carteira.

A aula toda tentei prestar atenção na professora mais era inútil, ele estava quieto **(como se isso não fosse normal ¬.¬)** então a professora falou para fazer uma dupla para um trabalho, eu em um momento sem pensar virei para trás.

_Vamos fazer juntos? _--- ele concordou sem nenhuma expressão.

Virei minha carteira e tentei pensar na lição, ele olhava para mim com aqueles olhos frios e sem expressão, então um sorriso brotou no canto de seus lábios.

_Vamos... _--- ele falou, sua voz era baixa para os demais ao redor de nos.--- _pergunte._

_Hã? Desculpa, mais perguntar o que? _--- o encarei, e me arrependi.

_O que você ta doida para saber oras, vejo em seu olhar. _--- ele ainda sorria.

_Não sei do que está falando, deve estar louco isso sim. _--- falei desviando meu olhar e me concentrando na lição, ele pareceu não gostar mais nada disse.

Depois de uns minutos em silencio, meu pensamento a mil, não estava conseguindo me concentrar na lição, então parei e o encarei.

_Vocês estão...Namorando? _--- perguntei por fim, ele levantou o olhar pra mim e sorriu.

_Sim. _--- foi a única resposta --- _algum problema?_

_Não nenhum. _--- falei meio exagerada ---_porque haveria de ter, afinal você faz o que quer, eu não tenho nada haver com sua vida..._

_Bom. _--- ele me cortou --- _achei que poderia ter pensando que nos...hm nos por estar "próximos" tínhamos algo._

Meu rosto começou a ficar quente, e meu coração bater rapidamente.

_Só se eu tivesse ficado maluca. _--- falei tentando parecer irritada. --- _não acha que você é muito convencido não?_

_Ok. _--- ele falou por fim e voltou seu olhar para a lição dele.

Fiquei observando ele, a minha garganta ficou apertada, desviei meu olhar e olhei para o outro lado da sala, Naruto estava fazendo lição com um outro garoto, e Sakura e Sasuke estavam fazendo juntos. De repente algumas lagrimas invadiram meus olhos...

Droga, chorar ali não!

Levantei-me e sair da sala sem pedir licença para professora, corri para o banheiro e lá chorei.  
Só fui sair do banheiro quando era a hora do intervalo, Tenten e Hinata logo me encontrou, em vez de agente se sentar no refeitório ficamos na quadra.

_Ino o que deu em você na sala? Você parecia triste. _--- Hinata me perguntou.

_Nada, eu apenas to cansada...._ --- mentir sem olha-la nos olhos.

_Mais parecia que você e o Gaara estavam conversando. _--- insistiu ela.

_Ele falou algo que não gostou? _--- perguntou Tenten.

Sim falou... Pensei comigo mesmo.

_Não... _--- falei sem muita vontade.

_Então porque está desse jeito? _--- Tenten indagou.

Porque descobri que to gostando dele...

_Não sei, devo estar cansada... _--- falei sem me importar se elas acreditavam ou não.

Deu o sinal e fui sem vontade alguma pra sala, ele não estava lá, me sentei em minha carteira e tentei resolver os problemas de matemática, quando fui ver o professor Asuma já estava na sala passando lição, a aula toda tentei não olhar para trás, podia notar que ele me olhava da carteira dele, mas não tinha coragem de devolver o olhar.  
Quando o sinal tocou fui a primeira a se levantar e sair da sala, Hinata e Tenten me alcançaram depois na porta da escola.

_Vai fazer o que hoje Ino? _--- Tenten perguntou.

_Não sei, acho que...dormi._

_Nada disso, vamos para o shopping, ta passando um filme maravilhoso no cinema, vamos assistir. _--- Hinata me pegou no braço e me puxou para o estacionamento onde estava o motorista dela.

Não tive como recusar, então estava indo para lá quando Gaara saiu da escola de mãos dadas a Karin que falava algo, ele me lançou um olhar de curiosidade, não conseguir olhá-lo por muito tempo virei o rosto e entrei no carro.  
No shopping foi tão difícil concentrar no que as meninas falavam, no cinema conseguir ficar em silencio por um tempo, depois a noite fui para casa.  
Em meu quarto chorei mais um pouco, que cheguei a ficar com dor de cabeça, dormi e tive aquele mesmo sonho de sempre. Durante a madrugada eu fiquei acordada só conseguir dormi quando o sol estava nascendo.

_Será que ela ta doente?! _--- ouvi uma voz perto de meu ouvido.

_Vamos abrir esse salgadinho para ver se ela não acorda. _--- era a voz da Tenten.

_Vocês... _--- abrir os olhos e vi Hinata e Tenten sentada em minha cama com um salgadinho.

_Que eu disse que era só trazer comida que ela acordava. _--- Tenten riu.

_O que fazem aqui? _--- me sentei olhando para elas.

_Ora, ontem achamos você muito caidinha então viemos te fazer companhia._ --- Tenten falou se levantando --- _Vamos Ino, levante vamos para praia, está um tempo maravilhoso lá fora, e você apodrecendo aqui._

Ri então com uma coragem renovada me levantei e fui me trocar.

A praia estava um pouco cheia, final de semana o povo aproveita para vim descansar um pouco, eu estava com meu biquíni verde escuro, pensei tristemente, que logo não poderei mais usá-lo por causa da gravidez.  
Tenten finalmente não trouxe uma bola de vôlei, então ficamos ali sentadas olhando para a água, até eu resolver entrar e nadar um pouco.  
A tarde foi gostosa, depois da praia fomos para sorveteria **(tudo coisa que não podia comer XD)** e no final do dia alugamos uns filmes e fomos dormi em minha casa.

A noite toda ficamos conversando, rindo e comendo pipoca, por um instante quis contar tudo á elas, contar que carregava um bebe, que precisava de apoio delas, mas como sou covarde nada falei, quando deu 4 hora da manhã todas desmaiaram de sono acordando só no dia seguinte 11 horas.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aqui ta mas um cap, acho q esse ficou legal, gostei *-*...rsrs  
Bem acho que quem assistiu o filme (4 amigas e um jeans viajante), no final dessa finc da Hinata e Tenten lá no quarto da Ino, bem eu tirei essa ideia de lá, achei super fofo as amigas tentar anima-la *-*_**

Bem é isso ai  
Até o proximo....**E obrigados pelos reviews o/**


	12. Depressão

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 12 : ****Depressão.**

Na segunda-feira acordei sem nenhuma vontade de ir para escola, o final de semana tinha sido maravilhoso, porém ainda não tinha esquecido o que aconteceu na sexta. Sentir-me uma idiota de estar assim por causa daquele menino.

Peguei meu caderno onde estava anotando minhas coisas de gravidez e escrevi.

_"Motivos para não gostar dele..."_

1 – Ele é estranho;

2 – Ele é frio **(como uma pessoa fria pode namorar outra)**;

3 – Ele anda com pessoas do "mal" então também é do mal;

4 – Ele é convencido demais;

5 – Ele é irônico demais;

6 – Ele parece não sentir nada além de desprezo para com os outros ou pelo menos para comigo;

Li umas dez vezes essa lista e em baixo dela escrevi:

_"Motivos para gostar dele..."_

1 – Ele me faz sentir-me viva;

Apenas esse motivo era o suficiente, suspirei cansada, fechei o caderno e coloquei na mesa de cabeceira e deitei, não conseguir dormi até dar uma da manhã, para acordar novamente as 5 por causa do pesadelo.

Na terça-feira eu tinha os exames para fazer, que não estava com vontade, mais era melhor que ir para escola, tirei mais sangue, fiz exame de urina, e um outro lá Horrível, depois voltei para casa e me tranquei no quarto, peguei meu caderno li novamente a lista que tinha feito ontem, virei a pagina e anotei, eu ia entrar na sexta semana de gravidez.

Suspirei parecia que eu estava grávida há tanto tempo, coloquei a mão sobre a barriga que ainda **(graças a Deus)** estava como sempre foi.  
Logo iria crescer, logo teria que usar roupas largas teria que parar de fazer certas coisas, como ir a praia e correr, fazer Educação Física, entre outras coisas.

Logo todo mundo iria saber que eu estava grávida, que fui uma irresponsável, todos iriam falar pelas minhas costas horrorizados por meu estado, iriam perguntar de quem era o filho, alguns iriam até rir.

Naquele dia em vez daqueles sonhos perturbadores eu tive outro...  
Agora eu estava na escola, estava como sempre, calça jeans, blusinha de alça fina andava pelo corredor, havia muitos alunos, e cada passo que eu dava todos ficavam olhando para mim, alguns riam, outros olhava desaprovando, então notei que minha barriga começava a crescer, até aparecer enorme de 9 meses, olhava para um lado via Hinata,Sakura e Tenten, elas falavam que não era mais minhas amigas, que eu era uma perdida.

Lá na frente estava Gaara e Karin, ela ria e comentava com ele que eu era uma besta por estar nessa situação, e ele concordava, e isso era o que mais me machucava.

Acordei chorando, queria esquecer tudo isso, queria parar de pensar nele, queria nunca mais vê-lo novamente, fiquei assim até pegar no sono.

A semana passou tão rápido como ela veio, e não tinha ido para escola nenhum dia, Hinata passou por lá, mais dei uma desculpa que não estava em casa, me sentir mal de mentir e dispensar ela, mais não queria falar com ninguém.  
Na segunda da outra semana também não fui para escola, então minha mãe me prensou na parede para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_O que foi Ino? O que há de errado na escola? _--- perguntou ele quando falei que não iria novamente.

_Nada mãe, apenas estou cansada. _--- mentir --- _li nos livros que algumas mulheres ficam com fraqueza na gravidez._

Ela nada disse, mais notei que ela não engoliu aquilo.  
E não mesmo, no dia seguinte ela me levou ao medico, lá ele me examinou, sua cara estava seria, então abriu os exames que eu havia feito antes, e novamente ficou serio.

_Há algo que está te incomodando? _--- ele perguntou.

_Não. _--- mentir, ele olhou para mim e depois para a minha mãe, ele pediu para deixamos sozinhos.

_Bem, agora pode me falar. _--- ele insistiu.

_Já disse não há nada. _--- ele ficou serio e suspirou.

_Ino eu sou medico, e acredite eu sei que não está bem, mais isso não é meu problema. _--- ele falou --- _porém devo dizer que não está sozinha mais, você tem uma criança ai em sua barriga, que por causa disso não está ganhando peso._

Sentir meu coração disparar.

_Ele ta bem? _--- perguntei com medo.

_Sim, mais não pode ficar assim Ino, ele precisa ganha peso, e para isso acontecer, você precisa estar bem, eu notei logo quando você chegou sua brancura, pode estar com anemia, e isso pode afetar seu bebê. _--- sentir minha perna tremer --- _você entende?_

_Sim...eu....desculpa eu não sei..._

_Calma ok, eu sei que isso as vezes é normal. _--- não entendi o que ele quis dizer o que é normal, é normal alguém ficar triste na gravidez por um amor impossível?

_Normal?_

_Sim, depressão. _--- ele revelou --- _as vezes no estado de gravidez, ainda mais você que é nova, ainda tem muito para viver e um filho agora pode atrapalhar, adolescentes é um poço de sentimentos, e as vezes eles mudam tão rápidos como mudar de roupas, mas como você está assim, terá que ser mais forte que isso, pois se não ele não vai agüentar._

Depois de mais algumas explicações dele, ele chamou minha mãe novamente, me deu mais algumas vitaminas, e depois fomos fazer novamente o ultra-som.  
Dessa vez deu para ver algo, quando ele mostrou aquele pedacinho branco parecendo uma mãozinha, chorei de emoção, minha mãe quase histérica, ficou repetindo.

_"è meu netinho, é meu netinho"_

Depois de ver meu pequeno bebe **(ou um pouco dele)** pedi para o medico gravar aquela imagem, imprimir, então eu levei comigo, em casa olhando aquela foto, senti um pouco mais de vontade, não ia ficar ali sofrendo, não mais.

Na segunda feira depois do ultra-som eu fui para escola, já estava de 8 semanas quase completando meu primeiro trimestre de gravidez, encontrei Hinata e Tenten no mesmo lugar, elas me cumprimentaram e perguntaram o porque do meu sumiço, dei uma explicação qualquer e fomos para sala, lá estava Gaara, sentei em meu lugar como sempre e abrir meu caderno.

_Bom dia. _--- suspirei, era aula de geografia. --- _como vocês já deve saber estamos a um mês das férias de julho, logo começara as provas, vou passar a lista dos alunos que terá que fazer trabalho para recompensar as faltas._

Mesmo antes dela escrever os nomes já sabia que eu estava naquela lista, não só pelas faltas mais pela notas que tirei nas ultimas provas dela. Nem me surpreendi quando ela colocou Yamanaka Ino na lousa, e depois o nome dele.

Droga!

_Bem esse trabalho terá que se entregue na ultima semana de junho, pode ser em dupla, quero índice, imagens, e conclusão entenderam?_

Olhei mais uma vez os nomes na lousa tentando achar alguém que eu pudesse fazer o trabalho junto sem ser com ele. Mais como notei todos já estavam com seus pares, então ouvir ele me chamar, respirei fundo e virei para encará-lo.

_Acho que só nos resta fazer juntos não? _--- ele falou com um meio sorriso.

_É... _--- concordei sem muita vontade.

_Quando quer começar? _--- perguntou-me, eu que já tinha me virado para frente voltei a encará-lo.

_Daqui uma semana ou duas, tem que pesquisar primeiro antes de começar escrever. _--- falei meio irritada e sem vontade, ele ficou me encarando curioso.

_Algum problema loira? _--- sentir meu estomago revirar.

_Não, não há problemas algum. _--- voltei a olhar para a frente e a notar as coisas que tinha que fazer.

O dia passou rápido quando vi já era hora de ir embora, me levantei e comecei a guardas as coisas então Gaara parou ao meu lado e ficou me olhando.

_O que foi? _--- perguntei me incomodando com o olhar dele.

_Está infeliz. _--- não era uma pergunta.

_Oh como ele é esperto. _--- debochei olhando para ele. --- _agora que sabe que to infeliz porque não me deixa sozinha?_

_Não posso. _--- sem entender o encarei.

_Acho que continua louco como sempre isso sim. _--- ele pegou o caderno que eu havia derrubado sem querer.

_Ino você...você não entende. _--- ele falou frustrado me devolvendo o caderno.

_Então me explica! _--- falei impaciente de tanto mistério que ele fazia.

_Eu..._--- ele começou a falar então alguém entrou na sala chamando-o.

_Gaara pensei que não iria mais sair. _--- ela Karin ela ficou na porta olhando para nos.

_Deixa pra outro dia. _--- pegou sua mochila e saiu em encontro com Karin.

Fiquei ali por um tempo então sair e fui para casa.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
_****_Mais um cap ai gente ^^  
Bem sobre uma coisinha ^^ ...tentei fazer o Gaara não tão sentimental,...e tb não tão frio como em todas as finc que li e fiz, então se ele estiver muito meloso ou algo assim...me falam ta...  
Bem quero agradecer...._**

Daniela Alex  
Silvia  
Anny Suh  
Estrela Malfoy

Obrigado por continuarem a ler a finc e comentar, seus reviews valem Ouro pra mim *-*  
Bem espero que continuem gostando...e até o proximo cap o/  


**_Reviews Go!!_**


	13. O trabalho

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 13: ****O trabalho**

A semana toda tentei parecer indiferente tentei me concentrar nas aulas, e acredita eu estava conseguindo, Hinata estava ainda com o plano, fala apenas "oi" para Naruto, ele pareceu ter notado o desprezo que ela estava dando.  
Tenten estava animada, pois estava chegando o dia que o treinador (professor) Gai iria escolher o time de vôlei da escola, e ela se inscreveu.  
Sakura ainda não havia voltado a falar comigo, e sempre que à via, ela estava triste, mais decidi que não iria dar o braço a torcer.  
Em uma quinta-feira perto da primeira semana de junho, encontrei Temari no corredor da escola então conversamos um pouco.

_Oi Ino, como tem se sentido? _--- perguntou ela quando agente se encontrou.

_Bem e você? Já se adaptou na escola? _--- perguntei vendo que ela já sairá da sala no intervalo.

_Apenas dando uma volta, cansei de ficar na sala de aula. _--- riu ela ficamos em silencio por uns instantes ela me encarou curiosa --- _está meio pálida, está tudo bem com você?_

_Hã? Sim claro... _--- dei um sorriso forçado, então do outro lado do corredor vi Karin e Gaara passando para o pátio, suspirei.

_Estranho não? _--- ela comentou me intrigando.

_O que é estranho?_

_Gaara e a tal de Karin. _--- falou ela por fim, parecia que ela não gostava dela.

_Não vejo nada estranho, acho...acho que ela é uma boa companhia para seu irmão. _--- ela riu.

_É, é complicado. _--- falou ela ainda sorrindo --- _eu achava que...achava que vocês tinham algo._

Não conseguir ficar sem corar, sentir meu rosto esquentar tanto que tive que vira para o outro lado, e notei que ela reparou.

_Agente...apenas éramos amigos. _--- falei por fim.

_Nunca pensei que eram amigos... _--- alguém a chamou e ela teve que ir. --- _mais acho que ainda tem chances._

Falou antes de se afastar e entrar na sala onde a pessoa havia chamando-a.

Andei o corredor até o pátio onde todos estavam, sentei junto com Hinata e Tenten que nem repararam minha ausê sala eu estava copiando a lição sem me importa com o resto da sala, então Gaara passou do meu lado me chamando.

_Temos que marcado onde vamos nos encontrar para fazer o trabalho. _--- falou ele me lembrando do trabalho de geografia.

_Ok onde acha melhor?_

_Sua casa tudo bem? _--- ele falou normal --- _Meus irmãos ficam em casa o dia todo, se você for lá eles iriam falar coisas._

_Ta..ta bem. _--- concordei tentando dar um sorriso, porém foi inútil.

As duas ultimas aulas foram um terror, a ultima era Educação física, eu já estava ficando cansada a qualquer tipo de exercícios, porém tive que fazer se não teria um ponto negativo.  
Na saída da aula Gaara falou que estaria em minha casa ás 3 horas, teria que passar em um lugar antes, concordei sem muita importância e fui para casa.

Em casa eu me troquei e fiquei pesquisando na Internet algumas coisas para o trabalho, então quando era 3 horas a campainha tocou, deixei o computador ligado e desci para atender, era Gaara, ele estava com a mochila e as mesmas roupas da escola.

_Posso entrar? _--- perguntou ele depois que fiquei uns minutos olhando para ele.

_Hã? Claro, desculpa _--- dei espaço para ele entrar e fechei a porta. --- _tava pesquisando umas coisas na Internet para ajudar._

_Que bom. _--- falou ele olhando a casa e colocando a mochila no chão da sala. --- _vamos fazer aonde o trabalho?_

Eu corei, não sei porque mais me sentir uma idiota em pensar ele no meu quarto, então andei até a cozinha e olhei para mesa.

_Podemos fazer aqui, minha mãe vai chegar só a noite. _--- falei sem olhá-lo.

_Ta certo. _--- ele foi até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira se sentando nela. --- _o que tem para o trabalho? Folhas de papel almaço, canetinhas, réguas? Livros?_

_Sim ta tudo lá em cima. _--- respondi encarando-o --- _e você? Trouxe o que para o trabalho?_

_Minha boa vontade. _--- ele falou sorrindo.

_Como que é? Você durante esse tempo todo não fez nada?! _--- perguntei irritada.

_Ora você disse que iríamos fazer o trabalho quase no dia de entregar, tinha um mês para o dia. _--- falou ele sem ficar sem jeito ou qualquer cosia. --- _tinha coisas melhores para fazer._

Sentir que ele queria me irritar, respirei fundo e dei as costas e subir para meu quarto, peguei as coisas e desci novamente, ele continuava ali sentado com os braços apoiados na mesa esperando-me.

_Já que não fez nada durante esse tempo todo, iria copiar as coisas. _--- falei quase atacando as folhas e canetas nele.

_Opa, calma ai. _--- falou ele pegando antes que o atingisse. ---- _porque o estresse?_

_Você me deixa estressada! _--- meio que gritei, drogas as lagrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos, virei de costas para ele tentando disfarçar.

_Porque está chorando? _--- depois de alguns minutos em silencio ele perguntou.

_Não te interessa. _--- respirei fundo e me virei então me deparei com ele atrás de mim. --- _O que..._

_Porque está triste loira? _--- perguntou ele.

Estávamos tão próximos que podia sentir o cheio suave dele, era tão confortante, apesar de seus modos e seus olhos serem frios, um calor saia dele que quase estava me sufocando.

_Eu não sei... _--- sussurrei sem forças para mentir. --- _você seus modos, suas palavras..._

_E o que tem? _--- a voz dele era baixa quase em um sussurro também, podia sentir ele se aproximar mais de mim.

_Fizeram-me acreditar..._ --- as palavras morreram em minha garganta...

**Fizeram-me apaixonar por você!**

Gritei por dentro, mais não foi o que saiu de meus lábios...

_Acreditar que havia encontrado alguém... _--- continuei a confessar sem querer.

_Alguém? _--- ele se aproximou mais, pude sentir seu hálito de menta misturado com tabaco.

**Alguém que me amasse de verdade!**

Novamente a voz do coração gritou...

_Alguém que não me condenasse por estar nesse estado. _--- ele se afastou olhando-me meio desapontado. --- _Alguém que fosse meu amigo, que eu pudesse conversar, falar a verdade sem ter que me preocupar se iria ou não me condenar, como já havia dito para você..._

_Então quer ter apenas minha amizade? _--- ele perguntou novamente com aquela frieza.

**Não, quero ter seu coração, eu quero ter você!!! **

Porque eu insistia a falar o contrario da minha vontade...?

_Sim... _--- ele demorou uns instantes me olhando --- _a...achou que fosse outra coisa?_

_Não importa. _--- falou ríspido e voltando a sentar-se na cadeira. ---- _Temos que fazer esse trabalho logo._

Então ficamos em silencio o resto do dia, ele copiava o texto enquanto eu ia cortando as figuras e colando, depois ia fazendo os gráficos.  
Ele não me olhou mais durante o resto do dia, estava concentrado de mais na lição, meu coração não parava de bater descontroladamente.  
Tinha tido a oportunidade de falar o que sinto, de contar que gostava dele, porém eu não tive coragem por medo de ele rir de minha cara, por falar que eu era tola, afinal eu já estava grávida, quem em juízo perfeito iria namorar uma garota que estava grávida de outro??

_Acho que por hoje acabei. _--- ele falou quando deu seis horas.

_Terminou? _--- olhei para o papel, a letra dele era bem caprichada.

_Apenas três paginas, ainda falta mais 4. _--- falou ele se espreguiçando. --- _acho que esse trabalho vai ser o que eu mais fiz algo. _--- o comentou sorrindo.

_Rsrs é parece que sim. _--- ficamos ali olhando um para o outro sorrindo, até a porta de casa se abrir e minha mãe chegar.

_Oi querida, eu...Oh desculpa. _--- falou ela olhando para mim e depois para Gaara.

_Mãe esse é o Gaara um amigo da escola, estávamos fazendo um trabalho. _--- logo expliquei antes que ela falasse algo constrangedor.

_Ah sim, olá, Ino poderia me ajudar a pegar as compras no carro? _--- falou indo até a cozinha e colocando umas compras na pia.

_Deixa que eu ajudo _--- Gaara falou se levantando e indo para fora.

Minha mãe olhava para mim com uma cara de "_Meu Deus quem é ele?" _, ele voltou com algumas sacolas, e eu fui para ajudar também, minha mãe havia feito uma compra realmente grande.

Ele novamente voltou para o carro e olhou para mim.

_Não vai carregar nada. _--- deu uma ordem.

_Que? Porque? _

_Não pode ficar carregando peso. _--- falou ele mandão.

Depois dele carregar todas as compras, minha mãe insistiu que ficasse para o jantar mais ele disse que tinha um compromisso, e prometeu vim jantar outro dia.

Era como se fosse outro Gaara ali, estava gentil, e sorridente **(não tão mais era diferente de antes)**, eu realmente não entendi nada, minha mãe ficou encantada que quando ele foi embora me bombardeou de perguntas.

_Querida quem é esse menino? Ele é tão, tão..._ ---- não encontrou a palavra certa.

_Estranho?! _--- completei para ela, ela olhou serio para mim.

_Não, ele é gentil, bem na primeira ver que eu vi ali sentado na cadeira da cozinha pensei que era um daqueles bagunceiros, mais depois dele se oferecer em carregar as compras, achei ele tão cavaleiro. _--- ela falou sorrindo.

Eu explodi na risada, minha mãe estava encantada pelo Gaara, achando que ele era um "príncipe", depois em meu quarto sentir uma pontada de tristeza, afinal se não estivesse grávida talvez agente poderíamos estar namorando, e minha mãe certamente iria concordar.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
_****_Mais um cap ai gente ^^  
Meu Deus tava vendo a finc neh, notei que ta muitooo comprida ó.ò...espero que vcs tenham paciencia para ler td..  
Vou tentar postar 2 vezes por mês ta...^^''  
Bem Obrigado pelos reviews....  
_******

**_Daniela Alex  
Silvia  
Anny Suh  
Estrela Malfoy  
Luanny_**

Obrigado por continuarem a ler a finc e comentar, seus reviews valem Ouro pra mim *-*  
Bem espero que continuem gostando...e até o proximo cap o/

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	14. Segredos Revelados

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 14: ****Segredos revelados.**

Havia completado dois mês e duas semana na minha gravidez, havia ido ao medico fazer mais alguns exames e estava tudo Ok.  
Na escola as coisas estavam normais, Gaara havia voltado a falar comigo em publico, e era estranho, pois ele estava totalmente diferente, é claro que continuava meio frio, mais estava sendo realmente "meu amigo".

_Posso perguntar uma coisa? _--- um dia perguntei para ele na aula de Educação física.

_Adianta se eu falar não? _--- eu sorrir.

_Não._

_Ta manda. _--- ele encarou-me como sempre. **(eu estava ficando acostumada com aqueles olhos frios).**

_Porque está sendo meu amigo? Não que eu não goste nem nada, mais porque mudou tão drasticamente? _--- ele estava serio e olhava intensamente para mim.

_Não disse que queria minha amizade? _--- falou ele e eu afirmei com a cabeça. --- _então ta ai sua respostas._

_Não vale responder com uma outra. _--- falei rindo.

_Ta bem, to sendo seu amigo porque eu sou o único que pode te ajudar e você me ajudar! _--- ele sorriu, e eu não entendi nada.

_Não compreendo... _--- ele revirou os olhos.

_Mais você faz realmente aquelas piadas de loiras serem verdade. _--- ele falou irritado.

Eu tentei acertar ele com o caderno mais não conseguir ele correu mais rápido que eu.

Quando entrou na penúltima semana de aula, a escola toda ficou numa bagunça que só, e um do aluno do terceiro colegial anunciou que iria dar uma festa na sua casa, que todos estavam convidados. **(pode acreditar? TODOS da escola convidados!!)**

Então o assunto da escola não era outro, todos estavam animados para festa, Gaara e Karin iriam, e eu sentir triste, não iria poder ir e ficar junto com ele.  
Na sexta-feira na escola um dia antes da festa, e ultimo dia de aula eu entrei no banheiro, estava me sentindo enjoada.  
Entrei e fui para o banheiro havia algumas meninas lá, mais notei que com o tempo o banheiro foi ficando vazio, mais notei que duas pessoas Sakura e Sasame, uma menina da nossa sala que também era doida pelo Naruto.

_Então Sakura já decidiu?_ --- ela perguntou alto por que pensavam que estavam sozinhas.

_Sim. _--- ela falou animada --- _nessa festa Sasuke terá um presentinho._

_Não acredito que ira se entregar há ele na festa. _--- tive que colocar a mão na minha boca para não gritar.

_Ah já ta mais que na hora, depois que fizemos amor ele não poderá mais reclamar. _--- falou sorrindo, então mais um sinal tocou --- _Ops vamos para sala antes que os professores nos pegue aqui._

Fiquei ali por uns instantes em choque, minha amiga Testuda ira cometer o maior erro da sua vida, sair meio desorientada do banheiro e sem querer trombei com uma pessoa, mais a outra pessoa que me segurou.

_Que foi Loira? Está pálida. _--- Gaara me segurava pelo braço e pela cintura.

_Preciso de ar fresco. _--- comentei, ele então me levou para quadra.

Ficamos ali sentados um pouco, ele não se importou de cabular a aula.

_Então vai me contar o que aconteceu? Porque ficou branca como cera? _--- ele parecia preocupado **(ultimamente isso já estava fazendo parte de minha vida).**

_Ouvi uma conversa de Sakura e Sasame. _--- ele me olhava sem entender nada --- _ela pretende..._

_Pretende o que? _--- ele parecia não entender, suspirei e olhei para o céu.

_Ela vai se entregar ao Sasuke. _--- ele então soltou uma risada.

_E o que isso te diz respeito? _--- depois ele ficou serio e me encarou --- _a não ser que você...goste dele._

_O QUE? Ficou maluco? Nunca mais diz isso! Eu o ODEIO entendeu eu o ODEIO! _--- berrei, ficamos quietos por um instante, então ele com uma voz fria perguntou.

_É ele não? _--- o encarei, ele tinha um olhar perdido para um ponto qualquer, mais podia sentir que era sem nem uma expressão.

_Ele o que?_

_É ele o pai da criança não é? _--- ele me encarou e eu tive medo e desviei o olhar. --- _ele sabe?_

_Sim... _--- falei sem pode esconder, ele conseguia ver em meus olhos as respostas, parecia ler meus pensamentos, ler minha alma.

_Ele negou. _--- não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação --- _porque ele?_

_Foi um erro, um grande erro... _--- relatei então o que havia acontecido.

Ele olhava para mim sem expressão, sentir aliviada pelo menos, ele não olhava com cara de desapontamento como meus pais, e se fizesse isso, eu não iria agüentar.

_E ele sugeriu um aborto? _--- falou quando contei que ele havia me procurado depois.

_É...desde então tenho tido sonhos horríveis eu..._

_Cretino _--- ele falou por fim, notei que ele tinha o olhar tão duro como antes, havia uma expressão meio de ódio.

_Tudo bem Gaara, eu não ligo para que ele pense ou fale, já decidi que cuidarei da criança sozinha, não preciso dele. _--- ele continuava com aquela expressão nos olhos.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, cada qual mergulhado nos seus pensamentos, sentia-me um pouco aliviada, agora ele sabia toda a verdade, sabia que tinha sido uma porca **(por ter deitado com o namorado da melhor amiga),** tinha sido uma idiota cair na conversa dele. E estava mais aliviada de não ouvir ele falar algo que tanto temia.

_Agora é minha vez. _--- ele quebrou o silencio, o encarei sem entender. --- _lembra que um dia me falou que queria saber mais de mim, pela minha boca?_

_Sim... _--- ele então suspirou e me encarou, seus olhos estavam frios de novos, e um frio que me dava medo.

_Eu morava em Suna, um estado não muito longe daqui, deve saber onde é. _--- sim eu sabia, era umas 5 horas de viajem de carro. --- _Meu pai é o deputado do Estado, muito conhecido na sociedade de lá, casou-se com minha mãe, que era muito nova por sinal, ela teve meu irmão Kankuro, depois teve Temari, então ele decidiu que não iria querer mais ter filhos, mas ela engravidou de novo, e dessa vez era eu, ele ficou irritadíssimo com isso, mas não fez nada, porém a saúde dela era delicado, então quando eu nasci...._--- ele calou-se e respirou fundo --- _ela morreu._

_Ele nunca me perdoou pela morte dela, mesmo que desse tudo que eu queria, mais o principal...nada. _--- senti meu coração aperta e a compaixão por ele crescer. ---- _então agente ia crescendo e ele se afastando, meus irmãos faziam aulas de pianos, informática, desenhos e outros, ele sempre os elogiavam, sempre os apreciava, mais tudo que eu fazia ele desaprovava. _--- ele riu --- _então quando eu passei a entender as coisas decidir que iria fazer algo que ele realmente teria motivos para desaprovar._

_O..o que você fez? _--- perguntei quando ele calou-se, ele tinha um olhar de profunda tristeza o que fez meu coração doer.

_Comecei a andar com maus elementos. _--- ele tinha um sorriso como se isso não fosse nada --- _Sim Ino, passei a fazer coisas que, para um filho do respeitável deputado de Suna era abomináveis, tinha uns 14 anos quando usei drogas pela primeira vez..._

Um gritinho escapou de meus lábios, ele então virou o rosto como se tivesse levado um soco.

_Eu queria atingi-lo, então entrava em brigas, já fui preso umas quatro vezes, mais como ele era o deputado sempre me soltavam, e eu sempre voltava a fazer as mesmas coisas, me drogando, me embebedando. _--- ele ficou quieto por uns instantes --- _quando completei 15 anos ele me trancou em uma clinica de reabilitação. Fiquei um ano inteiro lá, jogado a cuidados de especialistas, Temari ia me visitar sempre, e eu notava o sofrimento dela...Acho que ela me ajudou a tentar me curar._

_Quando acabou o ano meu pai resolveu me tirar de lá, porém não queria mais eu ali na cidade, então decidiu me mandar para cá. _--- falou amargamente --- _eu iria vim sozinho para cá, mais Temari e Kankuro que sempre me apoiaram, bateram o pé e se negaram de deixa-me vim sozinho, então ele deixou agente vim, Temari e Kankuro como irmãos mais velhos ficaram de tomar conta de mim, e mandou uma empregada de confiança. Ele desde que vim para cá só entrou em contato com nos uma vez, e sempre falou apenas com eles e não comigo._

_Aquele dia...na praia quando me salvou... _--- perguntei quando ele se calou.

_Havia acabado de chegar na cidade, Temari queria conhecer a cidade então me arrastou com ela, vimos você andar para a água e não sair mais, então fiz o que já sabemos. _--- ele sorriu, um sorriso triste. --- _eu estava planejando fugir de vez, não queria que meus irmãos sofressem por minha causa, estava decidido, que iria deixar a poeira passar e depois desaparecer, mais quando te salvei naquele dia, algo me fez querer ficar aqui._

_Porque? _--- perguntei com um no na garganta, ele estava com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, estávamos sentados um pouco perto, ele tocou meu rosto.

Pela primeira vez sentir o toque dele, a mão estava tremula, pensei que era fria, porém era mais quente que o meu rosto, era gentil, fechei meus olhos me deliciando com aquele simples toque.

_Porque você me faz querer mostrar meu lado bom, me faz querer ser alguém bom._ --- ele falou se aproximando mais.

Meu coração disparou, ele tinha os olhos fixos em meus lábios, olhou em meus olhos como pedisse permissão, engoli em seco, eu estava quase tendo um treco.

Ele tinha um olhar gentil e pela primeira vez, um olhar quente, então ele foi vindo mais.  
Podia sentir seu hálito, de menta, nada de tabaco, a respiração dele era tranqüila, fechei meus olhos.

O sinal tocou trazendo agente para realidade.

_Acho que é melhor parar por aqui. _--- falou ele se afastando de mim, tentei disfarça o desapontamento.

_É...melhor mesmo. _--- tentei sorrir, ele me olhou e suspirou.

_É parece que somos cúmplices não? _--- ele deu um sorriso meio torto.

_E por que?_

_Eu sei sobre seu segredo, e você sobre o meu. _--- falou ele olhando para quadra --- _um está nas mãos dos outros._

_É. _--- concordei sorrindo meio triste.

_E o que pretende fazer no caso da Sakura. _--- o encarei --- _da festa..._

_Eu não sei, eu queria ajudá-la mais não sei como. _--- falei suspirando.

_Vai na festa amanhã? _--- ele perguntou me ajudando a levantar.

_Não sei, não quero ir lá e ficar sozinha. _--- ele riu --- _que foi?_

_Não vai estar sozinha. _--- disse ele ao meu lado quando caminhávamos para sala, para pegar a ultima aula.

_Não sei ainda, tenho que arruma um jeito de impedir de Sakura e Sasuke irem para cama. _--- falei rindo --- _to me sentindo aquela meninas malvadas dos filmes._

_Pode ter certeza que você está longe de ser igual há elas _--- falou ele dando uma piscadela para mim e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Fiquei ali parada por uns instante que nem besta, entrei na sala e fui me sentar, estava me sentindo um pouco feliz.

Lembrei do quase beijo que aconteceu agora pouco, eu queria tanto provar aqueles lábios, queria sentir aqueles lábios nos meus e ver se eram frios como os olhos dele, queria sentir aquela sensação de beijar quem realmente agente gosta.

Sentir-me triste agora, sabia que mesmo se ele me beijasse isso não mudaria o fato de que:

1 – Ele jamais ficaria comigo;

2 – Ele já tem namorada;

3 – Ele pode não gostar de mim como gosto dele;

_Ino-chan tudo bem? _--- era Hinata me chamando para realidade.

_Ah sim, oi, o que aconteceu?_

_Rsrs nada, apenas avisar que hoje entramos de férias! _--- falou ela quando o sinal tocou.

Todos da sala gritaram de felicidade, e começaram a sair, eu peguei meu material sem muito entusiasmo, e fui ando ao lado de Hinata para sair da sala, encontramos Tenten que estava toda animada.

_Finalmente Feiras! _--- gritou ela quando nos viu. --- _Ai que tudo._

_Meu Deus, como vocês ama estudar hem. _--- comentei rindo. --- _hm então vão para festa amanhã?_

_Claro!! _--- Tenten falou --- _dizem que vai ser "a festa"._

_Você vai Ino-chan? _--- olhei para ela e sorrir meio forçado, então suspirei

_Bem se vocês duas forem e ficarem comigo eu vou._

_Eba, então vamos escolher as roupas para festa. _--- realmente eu não estava reconhecendo Tenten.

_Meninas vocês não acha que a Sakura ta muito estranha? _--- perguntei quando ela e Sasame passaram em frente de nos conversando.

_Ah ela ficou estranho desde começou a namorar o Sasuke. _--- Tenten falou e Hinata concordou.

Então eu tomei coragem e contei sobre o que ouvi no banheiro, e contei também sobre a ligação estranha que ouvi Sasuke receber, então nos três decidimos que iríamos ajudar Sakura a ver o real caráter de Sasuke.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
_****_Mais um cap ai gente ^^  
Acho que o proximo cap vai ser bom *-* (huahauhuha)...aguardem!!!  
Bem Obrigado pelos reviews....  
_**

**_Daniela Alex  
Silvia  
Anny Suh  
Estrela Malfoy  
Luanny  
Izzy Doll  
Hyuuga Fernanda  
Shislaynne Yuki  
Joyce Flexa_**

Obrigado por continuarem a ler a finc e comentar, seus reviews valem Ouro pra mim *-*  
E até o proximo cap o/

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	15. A Festa

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 15: ****A Festa**

A noite em meu quarto estava tentando imaginar algum jeito de impedir que Sakura fazer uma besteira, mas quanto mais pensava menos eu achava uma solução.  
Deitada em minha cama tentei dormi, mais as imagens da cena de hoje na quadra me impedia de dormi, meu coração batia só de pensar.

Tentei imaginar como seria beijá-lo, e foi nisso que sonhei.

Acordei já era uma 9 da manhã, minha mãe havia colocado uma musica alta lá embaixo e começado a limpar a casa, levantei com muita preguiça, alguns poucos movimentos simples, já eram muito difícil de fazer, cansava rápido, notei que minha barriga estava começando a crescer.

Olhei pelo espelho e vi a pequena ondulação, fiquei com medo e ao mesmo tempo feliz, coloquei a mão sobre ela e sorrir.

_É estamos progredindo não? _--- falei para minha barriga sorrindo.

Passei um creme para que a minha pele ficasse macia e tentei arrumar meu quarto, tirei alguns papeis que estava em meu quarto, então o diário que o medico havia me dado caiu no chão, peguei e me sentei na cama.

_Querido filho ou filha..._

_Novamente pego esse diário e nada vem em minha mente para colocar aqui._

_Desde que comecei a aceitar o fato de estar grávida muitas coisas mudaram minha vida, algumas foram boas, outras péssimas._

_Devo dizer que mesmo sem ajuda de uma figura masculina no meu lado, eu to me dando bem, mas seria egoísmo de minha parte falar que não houve ajuda de ninguém._

_Sabe talvez um dia poderá conhecê-lo, ele chegou na minha vida do modo mais estranho que tudo, no começo foi estranho, brigamos muitos, mas com o tempo passamos aceitar um ao outro._

_Nos tornamos ótimos AMIGOS, essa palavra pode soar estranha depois de tudo que relatei, mais é a verdade, somos apenas amigos._

_Ino tem visita! _--- minha mãe berrou lá de baixo, guardei o diário rapidamente e esperei a visita entrar em meu quarto.

_Oi Ino-chan, viemos te ajudar. _--- falou Hinata entrando ao seu lado Tenten.

_Vamos bolar um plano para Sakura não fazer "aquilo" com Sasuke. _--- elas estavam dispostas a ajudar.

Então começamos a falar varias coisas que poderíamos fazer, desde amarrar ela em um local, até dar um sumiço em Sasuke.

Mas por mais que nos três quebrasse a cabeça com isso, nada vinha em mente, então decidimos, tentaríamos a coisa certa, falaríamos cara a cara para ela, se ela ia ouvi nossos conselhos eu não sabia, mais não custava nada tentar.

A noite chegou rápido e as meninas tinham ido para casa se arrumar, eu coloquei um vestido vermelho com um corte em V nas costas, como meus seios estavam grandes por causa do leite **(que já estava se formando O.o)** ficava bem justo no busto, a barriga não aparecia muito, sorrir aliviada, coloquei uma sandália com um pequeno salto, ela era entrelaçada na perna, vermelha também.

Coloquei um colar de pedras verdes-esmeraldas, que minha mãe havia me dado quando tinha feito 16 anos, fiz uma escova no meu cabelo **(mesmo que não precisasse)**, e os prendi com uma presilha verde-esmeralda também, no rosto uma leve maquiagem, batom vermelho, lápis de olhos preto.

Olhei minha imagem no espelho e sentir uma pontada de tristeza, estava tão bonita para ele, mais ele estaria com os olhos virados para outra mulher.

_Ino suas amigas...minha nossa. _--- falou minha mãe entrando no quarto. --- _meu Deus, está linda._

_Mesmo? Não ta exagerado? _--- perguntei olhando para meu reflexo no espelho.

_Está uma princesa, é claro que não é roupa que uma futura mamãe deva usar, porém pode ser sua ultima chance, pois logo a barriga vai aparecer. _--- sorriu ela, dando um fraco abraço. --- _Agora vá e se divirta, mais toma cuidado viu mocinha? Nada de bebidas alcoólicas, nada de fumar ou se drogar e bem você sabe._

Desci com o maior cuidado e as meninas se surpreenderam quando me viram, Hinata estava com um vestido Lilás claro, ia até o joelho, era simples mais para quem nunca usava vestido ela estava linda, Tenten usava uma saia preta de couro até um palmo dos joelhos, e uma blusa verde escura que finalmente dava uma realçada no seu busto.

_Nossa Ino-chan, está matadora hoje hem. _--- Hinata brincou quando me viu.

Fomos no carro dela, finalmente o pai havia liberado a menina sair com o carro próprio e sem ninguém seguindo, talvez porque o primo dela também estaria na festa, mais ela não se importou.

Hinata dirigia bem, chegamos lá a festa já havia começado, achamos melhor, pelo menos nada de ser as primeiras, vimos que muitos alunos dos primeiros, segundos colegiais estavam lá, no sentimos a vontade então.

Hinata estacionou o carro um pouco distante da casa, por que todos os lugares estava cheios, então andando um metro para chegar na casa, rimos um pouco quando falamos de coisas banais, então chegamos na varanda, tinha varias pessoas ali foram, já bebendo, comendo, conversando, a porta estava totalmente aberta, entramos e demos uma olhada pela casa.

Era uma casa muito bonita e grande, tinha gente em todos os lugares da casa, na sala haviam tirado os sofás e as estantes, e colocaram uma mesa de Dj, varias caixas de som espalhadas pela casa toda. O Som que tocava era um black, alguns dançavam, cada qual no seu modo.

_Nossa é muito legal festas assim não acham? _--- Tenten perguntou para nos, era primeira vez que agente ia em festa assim.

_É isso mostra que crescemos. _--- eu falei rindo.

Na outra parte da sala tinha uma mesa cheia de bebidas, uma tigela de ponche estava no centro da mesa, ao lado havia batida, vinhos, cervejas, achamos refrigerante, eu peguei um, Tenten pegou uma cerveja, e Hinata nada bebeu.

Andamos mais um pouco e começou a tocar uma musica agitada, **"Madonna - Hung Up"**

Muitos começaram a dançar, Tenten dançava sem sair do lugar, eu e Hinata tentávamos conversar.

Depois de que estávamos lá mais de uma hora, começou a chegar mais gente, talvez gente de outra escola, sorte que a casa era enorme, pois não sabia como iria caber tanta pessoas num lugar só.

Hinata e Tenten havia se perdido de mim, então andei em procura delas, vi varias pessoas, Naruto e aquele garoto de cara preguiçosa estava lá, ele quase me deixa surda falando bem alto perto da minha orelha.

_Ino esse é o Shikamaru! _--- berrava ele me apresentando o cara. --- _Ele ta no segundo C._

_Olá prazer, Ino. _--- cumprimentei sorridente.

Ele estava na sala da namorado de Gaara a Karin, segundo C, estava também o Chouji.

Ele tinha uma cara de tédio, tentei puxar assunto mais ele apenas respondia em pequenas palavras, então desistir virei e sair de perto.

Mais a frente estava Neji e um outro garoto, o Rock Lee, ele era filho do professor Gai, seu cabelos era igual ao do pai, tigelinha, e as suas sobrancelhas era incrivelmente grossas. Então vi chegando Sasame e Sakura, as duas estava toda produzida, Sakura usava uma saia marrom super colada, era quase minúscula a saia, e uma blusa com um decote realmente sinuoso. Sasame usava um vestido micro, que quase parecia sua calcinha, respirei fundo e fui andando até elas.

_Sakura podemos conversar? _--- falei alto para ela me escutar, ela lançou um olhar para a amiga e depois para mim.

_Não vê que em festas não se conversa e sim dança. _--- me respondeu com uma cara de metida. --- _e além do mais, não temos nada a falar._

Pegou o braço de Sasame e se enfio no meio do povo, fiquei ali parada olhando ela sumir entra as pessoas, todas com um copo de cerveja ou qualquer coisa que tenha álcool.

A musica mudou e começou a tocar **"Flo Rida ft. T – Pain – Low".**

Virei e vi algumas pessoas chegar, e entre elas vi Gaara e Karin, ele usava uma camisa preta meio social, a calça era comprida da mesma cor da camisa simples, porém era fascinante Karin usava uma saia preta até um palmo no joelho **(era igual a da Tenten)**, sua blusa era frente única, a costa só tinha um cordão que amarrava os dois lados da blusa, seus cabelos estava soltos em uma cascata negra, e ela estava usando um óculo com armação vermelha.

Acho que ele não me viu, pois passou sem nem me cumprimentar, sentir meus olhos se encherem de água, e subir para o banheiro de cima, havia vários quartos ali, entrei em uma das portas que era o banheiro, me tranquei ali e tentei não chorar. Já sabia que ia ser assim, afinal ele estava com ela e não comigo.

Quando sair do banheiro havia umas pessoas se beijando no corredor, para chegar até a escada tive que indo me desviando, quando estava no ultimo degrau eu quase caio, mais duas mãos fortes me segurou, quando vi era Gaara.

_Ta tentando se matar? _--- ele comentou rindo.

_Há há, muito engraçado _--- eu me arrumei e notei que ele ainda me segurava pela cintura --- _pode deixar, não vou me matar do primeiro degrau._

Ele parecia hesitar em me soltar, ou talvez fosse impressão minha, então me soltou, ficamos um pouco em silencio, a musica era uma que não sabia o nome.

_E ai conseguiu falar com a Sakura? _--- ele perguntou puxando conversa.

_Não, acredita que ela quase me humilha? _--- falei irritada --- _Mais que saber de uma coisa, to nem ai, se ela que se mais umas das trouxas que cai na lábia dele, então não posso fazer nada._

_Nossa ta revoltada hoje em loira. _--- ele comentou.

_Cansei de tentar ser boazinha, ou de resolver problemas dos outros, eu tenho meus próprios problemas. _--- ele me encarava sorrindo debochado.

_Calma, calma, daqui a pouco vai sair mandando todos para aquele lugar. _--- ele comentou.

_Você seria o primeiro que eu mandaria para lá. _--- falei seria, porém ele riu e eu não agüentei. Falei depois de ficamos quietos --- _e por onde anda Karin?_

_Deve está pegando um copo de ponche _--- falou sem importância.

_Melhor ir atrás dela, porque por ai há muitos gaviões prontos para atacar. _--- ele me encarou e riu.

_Acho que você não corre o risco _--- sentir uma pontada de raiva.

_Não. _--- falei dando as costas para ele e me misturando com o povo.

Durante a festa eu fiquei em um canto tentando pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar, sabia que Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado, Sakura estava toda preocupada. Então quando deu meia-noite ele chegou, junto com ele uns amigos.

Sakura logo correu para ele, eles se beijaram e foram dançar um pouco, olhei em volta e vi Hinata conversando com um cara que nunca tinha visto, parecia estar entretida na conversa, sorrir, parece que ela finalmente esqueceu Naruto.

Tenten estava dançando quase no meio da sala, sozinha, então Neji a chama e os dois começam a dançar, sorrir, outra que se arranjou.

Virei o rosto e encontrei os de Gaara, ele estava na pista de dança também, Karin dançava sensualmente enquanto esfregava nele.  
Senti uma pontada de inveja, ele não tirava os olhos dela, parecia fascinado, sentir uma idiota, estar ali na festa, vendo todos dançar e eu ficar olhando.  
Então como se ele tivesse ouvindo meus pensamentos ele olhou para mim, enquanto ela dançava ainda, ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

Como odiava aquilo...

Ele adorava me provocar, sabia que eu gostava dele, e mesmo assim fazia de tudo para eu ver como ele e Karin se davam bem. **(ou talvez não soubesse, que seja ¬.¬)**

Sem agüentar mais virei e sair para o jardim, tinha pessoas dançando lá foram também, porém ninguém que eu conhecesse, arranjei um lugar para me sentar e ficou observando as pessoas, muitas que estavam ali nunca tinha visto.

Suspirei, tinha sido um erro ir na aquela festa, se pelo menos pudesse curtir, queria dançar mais sozinha não tinha mais coragem. Então a musica lá dentro mudou e começou a tocar** "Black Eye Peãs – Where is the Love"**, adorava aquela musica, sabia que era a hora de todos lá dentro dançar juntinhos um com outro, então nem ai sair dali.

Então uma figura conhecida saiu da casa e parou, olhou ao redor e ao olhar em minha direção veio me fazer companhia.

_Que foi cansou de dançar? _--- perguntei quando ele se aproximou mais.

_É, digamos que sim. _--- ele me encarava --- _algo errado?_

_Não, nada errado. _--- mentir sorrindo --- _apenas com tédio._

_Nossa primeira pessoa que vejo falar que está com tédio em uma festa super animada. _--- debochou ele.

_Isso pode tirar o sarro que quiser, não me importo, não mais. _--- respirei fundo ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Pude sentir o perfume dele invadir meu nariz, cheiro de uma fragrância masculina, quase me enlouquecendo.

_Porque não vai embora? _--- ele me perguntou e isso me machucou.

_Não sei, talvez porque vi com Hinata e ela está lá dentro num papo super concentrada com um carinha, e eu não quero atrapalhar. _--- respondi meio irritada --- _e porque você não vai lá com sua namorada e me deixa em paz?_

_Que isso loira, está estressada em uma festa? _--- ele debochou.

_Eu estava boa até um minuto atrás, porque não faz o que eu falei hem? _--- ele se levantou e virou para mim.

_Porque eu ainda não dancei com você! _--- sem mais ele pegou minha mãe e me puxou me levantando.

Colocou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele, eu sem pensar o lacei pelo pescoço e começamos dançar, a musica era agitada mais não nos importamos, mais como se alguém tivesse querendo nos ajudar colocaram para tocar **" Ne-yo – Mad".**

Meu coração batia descontroladamente, não conseguir pensar em nada a não ser aquele momento, o perfume dele, o calor que exalava dele, o toque dele.

Ele encostou o rosto em meu rosto de um modo sensual, depois notei que ele passou de leve seus lábios em meu pescoço provocando arrepios pelo meu corpo, ele parou em meu ombro, que estava nu, depositando um beijo.

Suas mãos da cintura exploravam minhas costas nuas, corte em V dava total liberdade para tocar-me nas costas, a onde ele tocava parecia deixar algo parecido fogo, me apertou mais contra seu corpo e passou de leve os lábios em minha orelha, sussurrando provocando arrepios.

_Você está terrivelmente encantadora hoje Yamanaka Ino... _--- sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, meu coração disparou.

Continuamos a dançar sem muito nos mexer, ele ainda explorava minhas costas, depositou mais um beijo agora em meu pescoço.

_Estou casando de brigar com você por nada. _--- sussurrou novamente agora me encarando nos olhos, estávamos tão próximos, poderia me perder facilmente naqueles olhos verdes, que antes frio agora podia sentir vibrava de desejo.

Então ele ganhou a distancia que nos separava e sentir seus lábios pousarem nos meus, fechei os olhos me entregando naquele momento, entreabrir meus lábios para dar passagem para ele, então sua língua quente invadir minha boca encontrando-se com a minha e o beijo aprofundar-se.

Parecia que tudo ao redor havia sumido, só estava eu e ele, a musica havia acabado, agora era uma agitada novamente, mais nada interrompeu aquele momento.

As mãos dele me abraçavam mais me apertando contra ele, eu enfiei a mão nos cabelos vermelhos dele, eram macios e tinha um cheio bom, então o ar faltou e nos separamos, ele apoio à testa dele na minha, nos dois tínhamos a respiração ofegante.

_Acho melhor você voltar para festa. _--- ele falou com a voz rouca e baixa.

_E você..._

_Vou depois, não podemos levantar suspeita. _--- falou ele mas não me soltou.

_Gaara. _--- o chamei.

_Oi..._--- ele respondeu ainda rouco.

_Tem que me soltar então. _--- eu ri e ele me soltou, serio, virou a costa então fui para dentro, subir para o segundo andar, precisava ficar quieta, pensar no que tinha acontecido, entrei no banheiro e me tranquei lá.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
_****_Mais um cap ai gente ^^  
Acho que o proximo cap vai ser bom *-* (huahauhuha)...aguardem!!!  
Bem Obrigado pelos reviews....  
_**

**_Daniela Alex  
Silvia  
Anny Suh  
Estrela Malfoy  
Luanny  
Izzy Doll  
Hyuuga Fernanda  
Shislaynne Yuki  
Joyce Flexa  
Uchiha-Tamy  
Zisis_**

Obrigado por continuarem a ler a finc e comentar, seus reviews valem Ouro pra mim *-*  
E até o proximo cap o/

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	16. Pontes Partidas

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 16 : ****Pontes partidas.**

Ainda estava no banheiro, tentando me acalmar, o que havia acontecido???  
O que tinha ocorrido naquele quintal?  
Que beijo era aquele?

Sentei na ponta da banheira que estava seca e sorrir que nem boba, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele, onde ele passou a mão ainda estava quente, meu coração estava tão acelerado que temi ter um ataque cardíaco. Tentei me acalmar mais as sensações do beijo estavam mais vivas do que nunca então uma batida na porta me fez voltar à realidade.

_Tem gente que quer usar o banheiro também!! _--- gritou uma pessoa lá de fora.

Não liguei sair do banheiro com um sorriso enorme, e fui andando para a escada quando ouvi uns gritos, era gritos de socorro, pedido para que parasse, eu conhecia aquela voz era Sakura.

Andei procurando o quarto era o mais longe da escada, a porta estava trancada por dentro, tentei abrir, batia e pedia ajuda algumas pessoas que estava ali do lado de fora, mais alguns estavam bêbadas de mais, e outros estavam pensando que era brincadeira.

Então comecei a chutar a porta até ouvi um palavrão e a porta se abrir, Sasuke estava ali parecendo um demônio, seus cabelos despenteados, a camisa aberta e amassada.

_O que você quer Ino? _--- falou ríspido e irritado.

_Sai da minha frente, onde ta Sakura?! _--- o empurrei e entrei, Sakura chorava na cama quando me viu se levantou.

_Ino ele...Ele ficou louco. _--- eu a olhei e notei que ela tinha o rosto vermelho, de certo que ele havia batido nela.

_Eu sei Sakura, vamos embora. _--- peguei na mão dela e fui puxando ela do quarto mais Sasuke nos impediu.

_Sua idiota o que pensa que ta fazendo? _--- sentir o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito.

_Para Sasuke você está fora do controle, ta fazendo a coisa errada!_ ---- falei tentando passar por ele.

_Errada? Você não disse isso aquela noite! _--- ele falou rindo, Sakura que estava do meu lado olhou para mim e para ele.

_Ino...o que ele quer dizer com isso? _--- ela perguntou confusa.

_Nada, ele está bêbado..._ ---- sentir o meu estomago revirar, minha boca ficar seca.

_Nada disso... _--- ele aumentou o tom de voz --- _Essa ai é uma falsa Sakura, é isso mesmo, conta há ela Ino, conta há ela o que rolou entre nos aquele dia._

Sentir minhas pernas fraquejarem, meu estomago revirar novamente, Sakura agora se afastara de mim olhando incrédula.

_O que? O que ta acontecendo? _--- gritou ela me encarando --- _Fale Ino!_

_Ela e eu transamos Sakura. _--- ele revelou, ela soltou um grito de espanto --- _sabe aquele dia que você terminou comigo por que eu queria te levar para cama e você não quis? Foi nesse dia que eu e ela, sua melhor amiga transamos em minha casa._

_Não...não pode ser verdade...Ino... _--- ela me olhava esperando que eu negasse isso.

_Oh e tem mais Sakura. _--- ela o encarou espantada de novo.

_Pare Sasuke! Já chega. _--- berrei.

_Ela ta grávida Sakura, e esse filho é meu! _--- ele revelou.

Sakura tinha uma expressão de total espanto, depois olhou para mim com cara de nojo, sentir as lagrimas embasar minha visão, não podia mais continuar ali, sair do quarto quase correndo, desviei de umas pessoas que estava no corredor e cheguei na escada, meus olhos estavam embasados de mais, então ouvir Sasuke gritar meu nome e olhei, mas torci o pé enquanto chegava no primeiro degrau da escada e então cai.

Ouvir gritos de terror, sentir todo meu corpo doer, só parei no ultimo degrau onde havia muitas gentes, a musica parou de tocar e todos gritando.  
Tudo estava rodando, uma dor me sufocava... meus olhos iam se fechando só o tempo de ver um rapaz de cabelos ruivos ajoelhado ao meu lado....Então eu apaguei.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXXX**

Andava naquela rua escura e deserta, mais uma vez, de repente Sasuke apareceu com aquele homem de branco, corri e trombei com Sakura, ela tinha olhos de pedra, quando eu a toquei ela bateu em minha mão.

_Não toca em mim Judas! _--- gritou ela.

Então apareceu outras pessoas e repetiram o que ela gritou, eu no meio da rua começava a sangrar, um choro de criança invadiu meus ouvidos e então não existia mais nada a não ser sangue e uma dor, uma dor terrível.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abri os olhos e à luz incomodou, os fechei novamente, tentei alinhar meus pensamentos, tentar lembrar o que tinha acontecido, a festa, a Sakura, a escada, meu bebê.

_Meu Bebê!!! _--- berrei abrindo os olhos, estava em uma sala de hospital havia um soro injetado em mim, olhei em volta não tinha ninguém, nenhuma maca, nenhuma bacia com meu bebê.

_He mocinha acalma-se! _--- a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou.

_Meu bebê? Ele..Ela ta bem? _--- agarrei na enfermeira.

_Acalma-se mocinha isso fará mal. _--- ela falou. --- _Hei Bete chame o doutor._

Ela mexeu no soro e se afastou indo pegar algo, quando vi era uma seringa.

_Não!! Se afaste de mim...não.... _--- berrava desesperadamente, mais porque ninguém me ouvia.

_Acalme-se menina....meu Deus ela vai piorar assim... _--- ela falava tentando me segurar.

_O que temos aqui? _--- o doutor Heitor entrou e logo viu --- _Meu Deus, o que ela tem?_

_Não sei doutor, ela acordou assim histérica. _--- ele então me segurou e me chamou.

_Ino sou eu...lembra? O seu medico. _--- falou ele calmamente --- _eu preciso que se acalme, fará mal para o bebê._

O bebê...

Ele havia dito o bebê...

Parei e fiquei olhando-o então olhei para enfermeira que tinha os olhos arregalados de pânico.

_Meu...bebê ta bem? _--- perguntei num fio de voz.

_Sim Ino, ele está bem, mais precisa que se acalme. _--- notei que ele não olhava diretamente para mim, então a enfermeira aplicou a injeção junto com o soro. --- _isso te ajudará a acalmar._

Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesado até fecharem completamente.

Acordei parecia que já era de tarde, a luz do sol no quarto era fraca, me sentia estranha, como se havia algo errado, olhei ao meu redor mais não conheci onde estava, minha perna estava imóvel, tentei meche-la mais estava pesada, notei que estava engessada.

Suspirei e tentei me mexer na cama, mais meu corpo todo estava dolorido, o quarto tinha um sofá, a cama, e uma Tv. A porta se abriu e novamente o doutor Heitor apareceu.

_Está mais calma agora? _--- ele perguntou olhando para mim.

_O que aconteceu? _--- me sentia vazia, não entendia porque. --- _o que houve?_

_Ino..._--- ele estava com uma cara seria, sentir meu coração uma pontada. --- _Enfermeira Bete, chama à senhora Yamanaka._

Ele chamou pelo interfone, sentir que tinha algo errado, tentei me ajeitar na cama e sentir uma pontada na minha barriga, coloquei a mão e sentir que tinha um curativo.

_O que? O que é isso? _--- falei levantando a camisola, sem se importar com o medico, uma gases estava quase em toda minha barriga, não tinha mas ondulação, o curativo ia da barriga em cima do umbigo até onde era o útero.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas tentei falar mais minha voz havia sumido, Heitor vendo minha reação decidiu contar-me a verdade.

_Ino tivemos que retirar a criança... _--- ele começou --- _depois da queda que teve, como ainda não tinha completado o tempo confiável, ele ainda não estava formado o suficiente para agüentar..._

_Não....MENTIRA!!! _--- berrei tentando me levantar --- _não,não,não!!!_

_Ino acalme-se por favor. _--- ele me segurou. --- _tentei fazer o possível para mantê-lo ai vivo, mas...aconteceu...a natureza se encarregou..._

Heitor tentava me segurar para não sair da cama, eu lutava para me levantar, queria sair dali, queria acordar, só podia ser um pesadelo.

Sentir as lagrimas em minha face e sem forças ele me deitou, a enfermeira entrou novamente com aquela injeção e injetou no soro, meus olhos ficaram pesados e tudo se apagou.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Não tive mais aquele pesadelo....

Na verdade, não tive mais sonhos nenhum, apenas a escuridão...

Só fui acordar no dia seguinte quando uma enfermeira veio dar meu café da manhã, colocou na bandeja e saiu, não tinha fome, nem tinha vontade de comer.  
Olhava pela janela aquele céu azul, algumas nuvens cobriam o sol, como a janela estava fechada não entrava vento.  
A porta se abriu novamente e dessa vez era minha mãe, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, estava com um vestido longo preto, se aproximou tentando sorrir.

_Como ta se sentindo filha? _--- sua voz trazia a dor da perda o que me atingiu mais ainda.

_Vazia... _--- conseguir falar depois de um tempo.

Ela tentou puxar assunto comigo, porém não tinha vontade de falar nada, ela saiu dizendo que voltaria amanhã, não respondi.  
Fiquei olhando para aquela janela o dia todo, vi o céu ficar com um azul meio alaranjado quando ficou de tarde, vi o azul alaranjado ficar azul marinho escuro, do azul ficar preto.  
Outra enfermeira entrou e trouxe a janta, ela viu que a bandeja do café da tarde estava lá ainda, intocável, tirou e colocou a outra e saiu.  
Acho que peguei no sono era já 4 da manhã, depois quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram já estava acordada de novo.  
A porta se abriu e mais uma enfermeira entrou trazendo outra bandeja com o café da manhã, ela olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça tristemente, saiu da sala. Pude ouvir a conversa dela lá fora com o doutor.

_Já faz dois dias que ela não toca na comida doutor. _--- falava ela preocupada --- _se ela continuar desse jeito..._

_Vou conversar com ela. _--- ele entrou na sala e parou perto de minha cama. --- _Ino, como ta se sentindo hoje?_

Nada respondi, ele então suspirou casando.

_Ino se continuar assim ira morrer. _--- falou ele serio.

_Não me importo..._--- falei com a voz fraca.

_Isso não está justo, Ino a vida continua. _--- falou ele irritado --- _tem que reagir._

_Não me importo... _--- era apenas o que conseguia repetir.

_Se não se esforçar em se curar, terei que colocar uma sonda para alimentá-la. _--- eu nada disse então ele saiu do quarto.

Continuei a olhar pela janela, lagrimas brotaram em meus olhos, chorei até não ter mais lagrimas.  
No dia seguinte novamente, a enfermeira colocou a bandeja perto de mim, sem falar nada saiu, então depois de um tempo a porta se abriu e duas pessoas entraram.  
Hinata e Tenten pararam perto da cama olhando tristemente para mim.

_Ino-chan _--- Hinata chamou-me, eu não tinha coragem de olhá-las nos olhos.

_Você ta bem? _--- perguntou Tenten.

Notei que se encararam com um olhar triste, Hinata se sentou no sofá me encarando, um sorriso fraco mais amistoso.

_Queríamos vim antes, mas achamos melhor passar um tempo. _--- Hinata se explicou.

_Ino, o medico nos informou que não está se alimentando direito. _--- Tenten falou me olhando. --- _ele pediu para tentarmos falar com você._

_Desculpas meninas..._ --- falei olhando para elas com lagrimas nos olhos --- _por não ter contado antes sobre a... _--- a voz falhou.

_Tudo bem Ino...agente pode entender _--- Hinata falou gentil.

_Nos sentimos muito Ino, se agente soubesse, teríamos tido todo o cuidado. _---- Tenten falou gentil.

Não falei mais nada, estava fraca de mais, elas tentavam puxar assunto mais eu não conseguir responder, depois de um tempo elas foram embora.  
A enfermeira entrou trazendo mais uma bandeja pegou a outra bandeja e saiu, depois de um tempo dormi.

**_

* * *

_**

Olá Minna o/  
Gente desculpa sobre essa cap, sei que muitos estavam esperando tudo dar certo, mas bem eu não consigo fazer uma finc sem um drama O.o  
Também fiquei super triste pelo o que aconteceu, mas bem não sei se eu iria conseguir continuar a finc se continuasse as coisas assim....=[  
Mas bem logo, logo eles vão se arrumar ^^  
E sobro a pergunta sobre a Karin...rsrs eles ainda não vão terminar (ohhhhhh ò.ó)...por enquantoooo mas logo vcs vão ver ^^  
Obrigado novamente pelos reviews.....

Estrela Malfoy  
Alysha  
Silvia  
Anny Suh  
Luanny  
Joyce Flexa  
Daniela Alex  
Zisis  
Izzy Doll

Obrigado de coração ^.~

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	17. A visita

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 17 : ****A visita**

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali, todos os dias para mim era iguais, sempre alguém vinha me visitar, Hinata, Tenten vinham duas vezes por semana, minha mãe vinha todos os dias, acho que na terceira semana no hospital meu pai veio me visitar.

E pela primeira vez o vi chorar, pediu desculpas por não estar presente na hora, tentou me animar, o que me deixou mais triste ainda.  
Na quarta semana o medico entrou na sala com uma cara brava, olhou para mim, então uma enfermeira tirou meu sangue.

_Se der que esta com anemia, eu irei colocar uma sonda. _--- falou e foi embora.

Quando era na sexta-feira da quarta semana, o medico me levou para fazer a sonda, depois de um tempo voltei para o quarto, o gesso tirou, já podia andar, se caso eu tivesse força.  
Olhava pela janela vendo a forte chuva que caia lá fora quando a porta se abriu, pensei que era outra enfermeira com mais comida para me obrigar a comer.  
Não virei meu rosto, fiquei a observar a chuva, relampeava muito, cada vez ficava mais forte, os trovões faziam o vidro da janela tremer.  
Notei que a enfermeira estava quieta, então virei e me deparei com um par de olhos verdes frios.

_Gaara... _--- falei num sussurro.

Ele usava uma calça jeans rasgados nos joelhos, uma camiseta branca, seus cabelos ruivos rebeldes estava molhados, ele tinha um olhar perdido, senti minha garganta apertar, mais lagrimas invadiram meus olhos.

Ele estava ali parado, fechei os olhos tentando ver se ele era uma ilusão de minha mente ou era real. Todos os dias que estive ali temi em pensar nele, pensava apenas em meu bebê que havia perdido, mais o vendo ali, notei quanto eu sentia sua falta.

Ele andou lentamente até mim, e sem falar nada me abraçou.  
Aquele abraço frio por causa da chuva que tomará vindo para cá, me estremeceu, não pelo frio mais por ter sentindo tanto falta daqueles braços.  
Eu retribuir o abraço, abraçando-o como toda minha força, chorei em seus ombros, ele nada disse, apenas retribuiu aquela caricia calado como sempre, porém não me importei.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, então ele me soltou e eu voltei à cama, estava fraca, ele ficou encostado na parede perto da janela, olhava para mim. Ficamos assim por um tempo, nenhum de nos falamos, deixando o silencio falar por si só. Quando ele viu que me acalmei um pouco ele quebrou o silencio.

_Está com uma cara horrível _--- comentou me olhando, sorri, pela primeira vez desde que estava ali eu sorrir.

_Porque a demora para vim? _--- falei por fim.

_Estava tentando criar coragem. _--- ele confessou se sentando no sofá que ali tinha.

_Você criar coragem? Desde quando? _--- debochei sorrindo.

_Desde o dia que te conheci _--- ele pareceu não se importar de confessar-se.

Apenas o olhava, estava feliz por ele estar ali, sentir um pouco mais animada.

_Falaram-me que você não estava comendo _--- ele falou depois de um tempo em silencio. --- _suas amigas estavam preocupadas com você._

_Não consigo pensar em nada..._--- não olhava para ele, não tinha coragem. --- _ninguém me contou ao certo...o que aconteceu naquele dia?_

O olhar dele ficou frio e distante, sentir um calafrio, mais insistir no olhar, ele pareceu entender, suspirou.

_Eu só vi você caída no chão, depois de rolar escada abaixo. _--- ele falou depois de hesitar --- _Hinata quem chamou a ambulância, começou a sangrar lá mesmo._

_Lembro que encontrei Sasuke e Sakura em um quarto, lá ele revelou tudo para ela..._ --- novas lagrimas invadiram meus olhos --- _tentei ir embora dali, mais as lagrimas atrapalharam então torci o pé e cai..._

Ele olhava para mim com nenhuma expressão.

_Isso não importa mais..._ --- comentou se levantando e parando em minha frente. --- _tem que se levantar e esquecer o ocorrido._

_Eles o tiram de mim..._--- falei chorando --- _tiraram meu bebezinho..._

Ele me abraçou e chorei novamente em seus ombros, então ele me deitou na cama e me cobriu, ficou ali sentado na beira da cama segurando minha mão.

_Fica aqui comigo até eu pegar no sono? _--- perguntei com os olhos quase fechando.

_Só se prometer que amanhã ira comer. _--- falou me encarando, sorrir e concordei com a cabeça e acabei dormindo.

No dia seguinte acordei sozinha no quarto, sentir uma tristeza, olhei para o sofá e não o vi, a porta se abriu, senti meu coração disparar, mais logo notei que era uma enfermeira, trazia o café da manhã, colocou sobre a mesinha e foi embora.

Suspirei sem vontade de comer, mais lembrei de ontem, da pequena e frágil promessa, então com esforço eu comecei a comer.  
A comida não tinha gosto, mais eu comi assim mesmo, terminando deitei novamente, liguei a Tv, pela primeira vez desde que estava meio-dia quando a enfermeira entrou com o medico, prontos para me levar para injetar comida em mim.

_Vejo que se alimentou Ino. _--- ele comentou olhando para a bandeja vazia.

_Não vejo a hora de sair daqui. _--- comentei olhando para ele. --- _quando terei alta?_

_Vejamos mais uma semana, se estiver em condições te dou alta. _--- ele tirou mais sangue de mim e saiu deixando-me sozinha.

A tarde minha mãe veio trazer umas roupas e uns livros, conversou comigo um pouco, depois foi embora, fiquei lendo um dos livros que ela me trouxe, até a noite, a porta se abriu e a enfermeira trouxe a comida, tava comendo quando a porta se abriu e Gaara entrou.

_Oh então vejo que cumpriu a promessa. _--- ele zombou vendo eu comer.

_Pelo jeito você não. _--- comentei com um olhar zangado. --- _não ficou comigo..._

_Fiquei sim, você adormeceu então fui embora. _--- contou ele se sentando ao meu lado da cama. --- _que gororoba é essa? _--- perguntou olhando para o mingau no meu prato.

_Minha comida, por isso preciso sair daqui. _--- falei olhando para ele --- _e veio me visitar?_

_É, sabe como é, de férias não tem nada para fazer. _--- falou ele pegando o controle da Tv e mudando de canal.

_Não acha que ta folgado de mais? _--- ele mudava os canais como se estivesse em sua casa.

_Não. _--- falou na cara de pau --- _opa esse filme é bom._

Um filme de ação ele escolheu, deitou no sofá e ficou assistindo a Tv, eu sem muito o que fazer compartilhei do entretenimento. O filme era só de pancadaria, no final quase todos morrem e o mocinho fica com a mocinha.

_Nossa que violência no filme. _--- comentei quando o filme acabou.

_Isso que é legal, só pancadaria. _--- falou rindo --- _parece que já ta na hora de dormi._

_É... _--- ele desligou a Tv e se levantou --- _Gaara?_

_Fala _--- ele parou perto da porta.

_Vai voltar amanhã? _--- ele sorriu.

_Vou ver se merece. _--- saiu e foi embora eu deitei e logo o sono veio.

No dia seguinte o medico entrou junto com minha mãe, ele estava com uma cara melhor, minha mãe sorria, mas no fundo podia ver a tristeza nos olhos dela.

_Pronta para voltar para casa? _--- ela falou sorrindo.

_Está livre do hospital Ino. _--- o medico falou escrevendo algo na prancheta.

Minha mãe me ajudou a me trocar, ainda podia ver o corte em minha barriga, estava cicatrizando, sentir as lagrimas em meus olhos, mas queria esquecer.  
Entramos no carro e fomos para casa, ela fala sem parar sobre as mudanças que queria fazer na casa, queria pintar, reformar a varanda, entre outras coisas, eu apenas ouvia e concordava em umas coisas.

Paramos em frente nossa casa, me sentir estranha, suspirei e sair do carro, ela me ajudou pegar a pequena mala e caminhou comigo até a abrir a porta a luz acendeu e algumas pessoas gritaram.

_Bem vinda de volta!! _

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, uma faixa pendurada na entrada da cozinha escrita "**_Seja bem vinda Ino_**" , lá estava Hinata, Tenten, e meu pai. Uma pequena recepção me animou um pouco, olhei em volta pensando em achar Gaara, mais ele não estava lá.

_Venha Ino, coma uns salgadinhos. _--- falou Tenten me servindo uns salgadinhos.

A pequena reunião não demorou muito, Hinata e Tenten foram embora quando começou a escurecer, meu pai iria dormi em casa (minha mãe e ele meio que estavam unidos depois da perda), subir as escadas e entrei em meu quarto.

Sentir sozinha, triste coloquei a mala no chão e caminhei até a escrivaninha, lá estava uns papeis onde eu havia anotado algo sobre gravidez, olhei para minha cama e achei o caderno onde anotava as coisas, uma pontada no meu coração fez eu virar o rosto, mais lagrimas formaram em meu rosto. Quando vi o pequeno diário que dizia _"O diário da mamãe feliz",_ peguei e abrir, li o que estava escrito e chorei mais.

A raiva tomou conta de mim e então joguei longe o diário, chorando deitei em minha cama e dormi daquele jeito mesmo.

**_

* * *

_**

Olá Minna o/  
Ta ai mas um cap ^^ ....(esse até que foi rapido não? XD)  
Gaara fazendo visitinha para loirinha que fofo ^^....espero que tenha gostado....  
Acho que adoradoras do Sasuke vão querer me matar não? Quase todas as minhas fincs ele é mau...huahauhauah (ligam não, eu odeio ele ^^), Peço desculpas para aqueles que gostam dele ^^

E estamos caminhando para a reta final da finc o/  
Já avisando que a finc vai até cap 21.....e dependendo posso postar um extra XD...mas vamos ver como vcs vão reagir com o final da finc XD (não me matem ta ^.~)

Beijos a todos ^^

Obrigado á:

Estrela Malfoy  
Alysha -chan  
Anny Suh  
Daniela Alex  
Izzy Doll  
Guida -Hyuuga  
Akasuna no Luna (pode me chamar de tia sim ^^) rsrs  
Manu Moony  
Zisis

E a quem le e não deixa reviews ^^/

Obrigado de coração ^.~

**_Reviews Go!!_**


	18. O recomeço

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 18: ****O recomeço.**

As férias já estavam no fim passei praticamente ela toda no hospital, a primeira semana eu não tive coragem de ir, fiquei em casa, minha mãe entendeu, mais disse que se na semana seguinte eu não fosse ela iria me mandar para um psicóloga.

A semana toda fiquei em meu quarto, apenas saia de lá para tomar comer, que ainda era muito pouco. No domingo meu pai foi embora, precisava voltar para a casa e o trabalho dele, antes de ir ele passou em meu quarto.

_Ino?Posso entrar? _--- perguntou batendo na porta.

_Entre._

_Como ta filha? _--- perguntou ele lá dentro me olhando na cama.

_Bem, já ta indo? _--- vi que ele tava arrumando.

_Sim preciso ir, _--- ele fiquei em silencio, fiquei meio sem jeito, mesmo com tudo eu ainda não tinha acostumado com o novo "pai" --- _Ino, vim aqui para dar Tchau e fazer uma proposta se quiser é claro._

_Hm...qual seria? _

_De vim morar comigo. _--- ele falou, me espantei um pouco, afinal ir morar com ele era a ultima coisa que passava pela minha cabeça. --- _sua mãe achou errado e tudo, mais ela vendo sua situação concordou comigo, mais isso é só se quiser, não vamos obrigá-la a nada. _

_Uhum, vou pensar ta bem pai? _--- ele pareceu feliz com a resposta, deu um beijo em minha testa e foi embora.

Olhei em volta e suspirei, estava quase uma marimbondo naquele quarto, a janela estava fechada desde que cheguei em casa, havia colocado uma cortina escura para que a claridade não entrasse no quarto. Sentir cansada de tentar me esconder de todos, fiquei ali uma semana sem ir para escola, com medo dos olhares de censura de meus colegas, ou o que pior olhar de pena.

Dormi querendo não mais pensar no dia seguinte, amanhã seria um outro dia.

Acordei com o raio de sol bem em meu rosto, virei para o outro lado e notei que tinha alguém ali, abrir os olhos lentamente e vi Hinata, me virei e perto da janela estava Tenten, ela havia tirado a cortina.

_O que? Que horas é? _--- perguntei ao ver elas com as mochilas e cadernos.

_Seis hora da manhã. _--- Hinata falou se levantando e indo até meu armário --- _hora de ir para escola._

_Hã? _

_Isso mesmo, vamos Ino, se não se levantar sozinha nos teremos que te arrastar até o banheiro e te dar banho. _--- falou Tenten puxando o meu cobertor.

_Ficaram malucas...eu não quero...._

_Não quer ir para escola? _--- Hinata completou minha frase colocando uma calça jeans na cama e uma blusa. --- _Porque? Ta com medo do que?_

_É _--- Tenten se colocou ao lado dela --- _Medo dos olhares de reprovação dos outros?_

_Medo de falatório? _--- Hinata argumentou.

_Ou está com medo de encarar a vida depois do que aconteceu? _--- sentir um no na garganta --- _Ino é difícil, eu sei, ou talvez não sabemos a dor que está passando, porém não pode se entregar assim..._

_Isso, a vida continua, você tem que reagir _--- Hinata se sentou na cama me encarando de perto --- _A Ino que conheci não iria se entregar assim tão facilmente!_

Nem preciso dizer que meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas de novo não é?

Depois desse estimulo, dessa força, fui para o banheiro e tomei banho, me arrumei e desci junto com elas para a cozinha, minha mãe estava sentada na sala com uma expressão de tristeza, quando me viu seu rosto se iluminou.

_Estou indo para escola mãe. _--- falei e ela me abraçou meio chorando e rindo.

Hinata estava com o carro ali em frente minha casa, entramos e fomos para escola, Tenten e Hinata falavam sem parar, nunca me deixavam ficar quieta (achei melhor, pelo menos não iria ficar pensando em nada), chegamos na escola rápido, já tinha muitos carros no estacionamento.

_Acho que perdi a coragem... _--- falei quando vi o carro de Sasuke, e logo lembrei de Sakura.

_Nada disso menina! _--- berrou Tenten --- _se você não sair do carro sozinha, eu mesmo te tiro daí! _

Hinata riu me fazendo rir também, então suspirei fundo e abrir a porta descendo do carro, Tenten logo se colocou ao meu lado e Hinata do outro, andamos para dentro da escola.

Podia ver que muitos olhavam para mim, cochichava com seus colegas, sentir uma aberração, Tenten e Hinata parecia disposta a me ajudar, pegou meu braço e andamos assim até a sala.

Tenten foi com nos até a sala depois se despediu e foi para a dela, entrei com o coração na mão, havia poucos alunos na sala, e um dos poucos era Sakura, assim que entrei minha garganta me sufocou, ela estava lendo um livro, quando entrei a sala ficou quieta então ela levantou o olhar.

Seus olhos verdes que sempre brilhantes de alegria, estava com uma profunda tristeza, podia ver as olheiras em volta dos olhos dela. Me encarou fixamente, não tinha coragem de dar nenhum passo mais, mais uma mão me segurou pelo ombro, quando vi era Gaara.

_Vai entrar ou vai ficar ai parada como um Dois de paus. _--- comentou ele entre um sorriso.

Fui para minha carteira, Sakura que se sentava ao meu lado antes, estava do outro lado da sala, distante de mim, de Hinata e de Sasuke. Gaara como sempre se sentou a trás de mim, Hinata na carteira da frente.

Podia ver os olhares curiosos do pessoal do outro lado, abrir meu caderno e tentei me concentrar na lição, Hinata havia me emprestado o caderno dela, então copiei a lição que tinha perdido.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e todos se levantaram e saíram, fiquei na sala fazendo hora, até Tenten aparecer na porta e nos chamar, saímos e fomos para a cantina comprar as coisas para comer, depois fomos se sentar em uma mesa estávamos andando pela mesa, quando ouviu alguém comentar.

_È ouvi falar que ela traiu a amiga, deitou com o namorado dela e ainda ficou grávida. _

Tenten havia escutado também, ficou irritada e chamou agente para comemos na quadra, pelo menos lá ninguém ficaria nos enchendo o saco.

Sentamos na arquibancada e começamos a comer em silencio.

_Sabe o único problema de comer em ar livre... _--- falou Tenten do nada quebrando o silencio. --- _é que pode cair coisa em nossa comida, tipo penas de pombas. _--- falou ela tirando uma pena da comida dela.

Caímos na risada e dividimos a comida com Tenten (que havia ficado sem a comida), quando acabamos de comer, ainda rindo uma pessoa parou lá em nossa frente.

_P...podemos conversar Ino? _--- era Sakura.

Hinata e Tenten se olharam e olharam para mim para saber se deixávamos a sós ou não, sorrir e falei tudo bem, elas se levantaram e foram para o banheiro. Sakura se sentou na arquibancada olhando para frente, estava com o coração batendo rápido, estava com medo daquela conversa, mais um dia teríamos que ter.

_Sabe... _--- começou ela olhando para quadra --- _durante um mês fiquei tentando achar alguma solução, tentando encontrar um jeito de falar com você. _--- ela calou-se por um tempo --- _Mais estava com raiva...Raiva era pouco, eu estava com um Ódio mortal de você..._

_Queria entender o motivo te ter feito aquilo, de ter, de ter deitado com ele..._ --- ela me encarou seus olhos estava marejado de água --- _ainda mais de ter engravidado...Eu não conseguia perdoá-la...Você tem que entender como me sentir também, sabendo que minha melhor amiga havia engravidado de meu namorado...e ainda não ter tido a coragem de me contar, deixar eu saber daquela maneira..._

_Tentei falar com você...mas não queria me ouvir _--- falei vendo que ela havia ficado quieta

_É fui uma idiota em dobro, por ter deixado um namorico mudar completamente a minha pessoa, e mais idiota de não ver que ele não prestava. _--- ela estava chorando --- _Ino...te devo desculpas...eu..._

_Não Sakura... _--- eu interrompi também com lagrimas nos olhos --- _eu que te devo pedido de desculpas, eu deixei as coisas acontecerem, eu tinha que ter pensado mais..._

_Sasuke me contou que vocês estavam bêbados, não que isso seja uma desculpa para tudo, mais...ele já não prestava antes disso. _--- ela sorriu. --- _será que podemos continuar amigas?_

_Só se me perdoar também. _--- nos sorrimos e abraçamos.

Fomos para sala juntas, Hinata estava quase chorando de felicidades, Sakura voltou a se sentar ao meu lado na aula.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Bem está a ultimo capitulo do ano hehehe....  
Espero que gostem e que comentem..._**

OBrigado:

Sakura e Ino  
Ino-chan  
Manu Moony  
Estrela Malfoy  
Silvia  
Isabella  
Zisis  
Daniela Alex

E a todos que adicionou a fic como favorita e colocaram para avisar de novos capitulos ^.~  
Obrigada ^^

Então é isso Pessoal, espero que tenham um otimo Natal e um Ano-novo Maravilhoso  
Até o ano que vem e Boas Festa!!!

_Reviews Go!_


	19. Normalidade

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 19: ****Normalidade. **

Passou um mês depois do acontecimento, Sakura estava ainda se recuperando do fim de seu namoro, Sasuke permanecia na escola e como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal todos só sabiam que eu estava grávida do namorado da minha melhor amiga, e que agora havia pedido o bebê e voltado a amizade com Sakura. Ninguém sabia sobre as cachorradas dele, eu resolvi não fazer nada a respeito, ficaria na minha, Sakura que resolvesse o que fazer com ele.

Hinata chegou em minha casa em um dia de agosto sorridente, estava arrumada como nunca, um vestido quase curto preto, estava de maquiagem.

_Nossa posso saber o porque dessa produção? _--- perguntei na cozinha segurando a panela onde estava fazendo pipoca.

_Tenho um encontro! _--- falou ela toda feliz, eu quase derrubo a panela.

_Meu Deus, com que? Hinata!! _--- animada por ela.

_É o Shun do segundo A, sabe aquele de cabelos pretos longos, os olhos azuis como água cristalina? _--- falou ela com uma voz apaixonada.

_Claro que sei, minha nossa desde quando vocês estão saindo? _

_Conheci ele no mês passado quando estava indo para a biblioteca, então ontem na escola ele me convidou para sair e eu aceitei é claro!! _--- ela ria como nunca.

_Ai que legal Hinata...sorte para vocês._

_Estou bem assim? Não acha que ta muito curto? Provocante? _--- respondi todas as perguntas que ele me fez então a campainha tocou. --- _Eu pedi para ele passar aqui, para me pegar, sabe como é meu pai..._

_Tudo bem, vai lá atende. _--- ela correu para atender, não fui ver na porta, mais da cozinha dava para olhar um pouco.

Ele era realmente bonitinho, assim que eles saíram eu fui para sala olhar pela janela, ele estava com um convencível azul escuro, além de bonito ele era rico, ri comigo.  
Depois dos conselhos que eu e Tenten demos para Hinata, ela nunca mais deu bola para Naruto, que uns tempos tentou chamar atenção dela.

Suspirei peguei o balde de pipoca e fui para meu quarto assistir um filme, minha mãe havia saído, e eu acho que era com meu pai (ela colocou o perfume que ele adorava, e colocou vestido, coisa que ela não colocava muito tempo), eu estava sozinha em casa.  
Mais me sentia bem, claro que pensando que estou sozinha em plena sexta-feira a noite, enquanto quase todos que eu conheço estejam saindo, é isso da um pouco de inveja.

No sábado de manhã acordei com minha mãe cantando lá em baixo, notei que a noite tinha sido boa, ela estava fazendo bolo de chocolate, desci e tomei meu café da manhã.

_Err como foi o encontro de ontem mãe? _--- ela se virou para mim tentando esconder o sorriso.

_Bem, e como foi sua noite? _--- tentou não sorrir, o que estava me fazendo rir da cara que ela fazia.

_Normal, assistir uns filmes..._

_Ai Ino se eu não contar eu tenho um treco! _--- ela quase berra isso, me segurei na cadeira por causa do susto. --- _Eu e seu pai estamos saindo novamente!_

_Mesmo? _--- tentei parecer surpresa.

Então ela me contou que depois do acontecimento triste, ele mudou completamente, que agora estava gentil e carinhoso, bem quando ela começou a querer entrar em detalhes mais íntimos, eu fingir ter algo para fazer e corri para meu quarto.

Era umas 10 horas quando Sakura e Tenten foram em minha casa, agente ficou lá no meu quarto até resolvemos ir para praia.

_A Hinata depois ta chegando por ai. _--- comentou Tenten sorrindo --- _e quando chegar vamos bombardeá-la de perguntas, quero saber como foi a noitada dela._

_Só você? _--- nos rimos enquanto se sentávamos na areia.

_É mais parece que não só ela tem novidade. _--- Tenten cutucou Sakura que estava quieta mais sorrindo.

_Como? O que ta acontecendo? _--- perguntei rindo.

_Sakura resolveu dar uma chance para Naruto. _--- essa era boa, minha boca se abriu, Tenten riu e Sakura corou.

_Por que todos ficam surpreso com isso? _--- perguntou ela corando mais ainda.

_Hahaha, é que eu nunca imaginei que você e Naruto fosse um dia ficar juntos. _--- confessei.

Sakura contou que depois que ela terminou com Sasuke, Naruto mostrou-se amigo e companheiro, os dois ficaram muito íntimos então um dia ele a beijou e ela resolveu dar uma chance, já que Hinata não se importava mais com ele.  
Hinata chegou toda feliz e contou que já sabia sobre os dois, Tenten espremeu ela até ela contar como foi o encontro, ficamos ali conversando até o sol ficar forte de mais, resolvemos ir para lanchonete.

_Nossa espero não ficar queimada. _--- comentei entrando na lanchonete quase esbarrando em Temari. --- _Oi..._

_Olá, nossa quanto tempo e ai como você ta? _--- desde antes das férias eu não havia visto.

_Bem e você? Ainda estuda na escola lá? _--- rir.

_Oh sim, é que agora tenho um passa tempo que não me deixa sair da sala mesmo. _--- falou ela sorrindo olhando para fora, então reparei que tinha um carro que eu conhecia.

Era o carro de Gaara, ele estava encostado na lateral que dava para a porta da lanchonete, Karin estava ao seu lado, ele estava sem camisa, apenas de bermuda preta, desviei meus olhos para outro menino ruivo.

_É meu namorado, Sasori. _--- Temari apresentou.

_Ah oi, _--- sorrir tentando desviar meu olhar de Gaara. --- _Bem agente se vê por ai._

_Aham. _--- ela cumprimentou as meninas e foi ao encontro do namorado.

Entramos na lanchonete e nos sentamos numa mesa que tinha visão do estacionamento, tentei não olhar para lá, mais impossível, fazia um mês que ele não falava comigo, era como se nem me conhecesse.

Não agüentando minha curiosidade olhei, Karin estava em frente dele agarrada em seu pescoço, ela estava com um short curto e em cima era a parte do biquíni, ele a segurava pela cintura, nunca tinha visto ele sem camisa, apensar de ainda ser novo era um pouco musculoso.

_Nossa não tinha percebido que eles estavam lá. _--- comentou Tenten olhando para mim vendo que estava olhando para eles.

_Eu vi, _--- Sakura comentou rindo --- _mais eles estavam dentro do carro._

_Estranho não? Ele nem te cumprimentou Ino. _--- Hinata comentou.

_E por que iria me cumprimentar? _--- falei meio irritada, mais ninguém percebeu.

_Vocês estavam muito próximos nos últimos meses. _--- fiquei ouvindo elas falarem, apenas concordava e dava um desculpinha.

Depois de um tempo conversando fui ao banheiro, lá dei uma olhada no espelho, minha cara estava meio pálida, apesar do sol que havia tomado. Então a porta se abriu e Karin entrou, ela lançou um olhar para mim e foi usar o banheiro.

Depois eu fui ao banheiro, quando sair Karin ainda estava ali, lavando as mãos, me aproximei de um pia e abrir a torneira.

_É Ino não? _--- ela falou me encarando --- _Sabe aquele dia na festa?_

_O que tem? _--- falei encarando-a também.

_Uma amiga me contou sobre a dança que você e Gaara tiveram. _--- (ops...pensei que ninguém tinha visto).

_E daí? _--- falei sem importa que ela pudesse achar que eu estava enfrentando-a.

_E daí que me contaram também que você o beijou _--- eu me segurei para não sorrir --- _escuta garota, eu geralmente sou calma, mais não tente me tirar do serio, aquela sua amiguinha de cabelos rosas, pode ter perdoado você sem te dar uma lição mais eu não sou assim. _

_Você está me ameaçando? _--- perguntei fingindo espantada.

_Apenas avisando. _--- se virou quase fazendo comer aqueles cabelos negros dela --- _ladra de namorados._

Saiu do banheiro me deixando de boca aberta, demorei um pouco para cair na real, então sai do banheiro olhei para o estacionamento, eles não estavam mais lá, então sentei junto com as meninas rindo.

Contei sobre "a ameaça" de Karin assim fazendo todas rirem, depois ficamos lá tomando um refresco, depois fomos embora.

A noite assisti mais um filme, era um daqueles de adolescentes, água com açúcar, então quando terminou deitei na cama tentando dormi, mais o sono não vinha.

Então meus pensamentos me levaram naquele dia da festa, fechei os olhos e a imagem perfeita de Gaara formou em minha mente, podia lembrar de cada detalhe daquele beijo, mais nem tudo era lembranças boas, virei quando os pensamentos tomaram o rumo triste.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
E ai como foram as festas do fim de ano? Espero que bem ^^  
Para começar o ano bem (huhauaua) aqui ta o primeiro cap de 2010 e o que faz chegar perto do fim =[  
Mas espero que gostem ^^  
Obrigado as novas leitoras ^.~ e as antigas também sem vcs a fic não estaria aqui ^^  
_**

**_Obrigado a:_**

Aneishon-chan  
Estrela Malfoy  
Silvia  
Isabella  
Zisis  
Daniela Alex  
Aryel-chan  
Debora Hyuuga

_**Reviews Go!**_


	20. Mudanças

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 20 : ****Mudanças**

O dia começou chovendo, era segunda feira da primeira semana de Outubro, coloquei uma calça jeans que não arrastava no chão, uma blusa de mangas compridas e uma mãe estava ao telefone, uma conversa melosa então já notei que era com meu pai, peguei a torrada que tinha e fui para escola dando tchau gritando para ela.

Andei sem presa para escola, estava de guarda-chuvas, eu odiava andar com um, mais estava chovendo, então um carro começou a buzinar, olhei com o coração a mil, pensando que era ele, mais era apenas Hinata.  
O pai dela estava deixando ela andar com o próprio carro, então ela toda feliz passava na casa de Tenten, Sakura e as vezes na minha.

_Tempinho bom pra ficar em casa não? _--- comentei entrando no carro.

_Nem fala, tomara que amanhã não esteja assim. _--- falou Tenten olhando para o céu.

_Por que?_

_Amanhã é o inicio do campeonato de vôlei. _--- Sakura me falou baixinho --- _ela está super nervosa._

Chegamos na escola era cedo ainda, mais como estava chovendo fomos para o refeitório, Tenten parecia extremamente nervosa, tentamos fazer ela se acalmar mais nada, quando Naruto chegou junto com Neji ela pareceu piorar, ele tentou falar com ela mais ela virou o rosto se levantou e foi embora, ele foi atrás dela, eu fiquei sem entender.

_Será que pedir alguma coisa?_ --- perguntei olhando para Sakura e Hinata que estava junto de seus namorados.

_Tenten e Neji estavam ficando. _--- Naruto revelou.

_Estavam?_

_É mais ontem por que ela estava nervosa o Neji foi insensível e ela terminou _--- falou Hinata sorrindo.

Era outra coisa que eu fiquei chocada, sabia que um dia eles iriam ficar juntos, mais assim do nada?

Andei pelo correndo que levava até minha sala encontrei Sasuke, ele estava conversando com uns novos amigos, ele me encarou com ódio, fui tentar passar mais ele me segurou pelo cotovelo.

_Satisfeita agora Ino?! _--- falou ele por entre os dentes.

_Tira essa sua mãe suja de mim Sasuke. _--- falei um pouco alterada.

_Agora são sujas não? Mais quando estávamos na cama não disse isso. _--- ele falou fazendo os amigo dele que estava por ai rirem.

_Seu..._--- tentei me soltar mais alguém parou alguns passos atrás de mim.

_Algum problema loira? _--- me virei aliviada para encontrar aqueles olhos verdes, mais deparei com um par de olhos negros como a noite.

_Não se meta Sai. _--- falou Sasuke me soltando --- _isso é caso antigo._

_Não pareceu que ela estava gostando. _--- falou ele serio.

Olhei direito para o menino, ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, sua pele era mais branca do que a do Gaara , ele tinha um olhar serio para Sasuke, mais quando se virou para mim , um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

_Esta tudo bem? _--- perguntou gentil.

_Sim, obrigada eu...não te conheço..._

_Me chamo Sai, estudo na mesma sala que você. _--- comentou ele sorrindo --- _acho que ninguém lembra muito de mim, sou muito quieto, e andei faltando uns meses ai._

_Ah...me chamo Ino. _--- me apresentei tentando lembrar se eu já tinha visto ele.

_É eu sei, aquele Sasuke mudou completamente não? _--- comentou ele me encarando.

_É...algumas coisas que aconteceram ai... _

_Fiquei sabendo, eu estava na festa, sinto muito... _--- ele sorriu compreensivo, sorri de volta.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro sorrindo, parecendo um casal feliz, então vi Gaara passar por nos lançando um olhar nada amistoso para Sai.

_Outro que parece estranho. _--- ele sorriu --- _Melhor irmos não?_

Entramos na sala eu fui para minha carteira e ele para dele, que era do outro lado da sala, quase perto de Sasame.

Gaara já estava em seu lugar, ele lia algo que não vi o que era, nem queria saber, abrir o caderno e coloquei a data, a primeira aula era de Matemática, mais a professora Kurenai ainda não havia entrado.

_Amigos novos loira? _--- sentir um arrepio depois de tanto tempo sem ouvir a voz dele, ouvir assim tão baixa e perto de minha orelha, mais parecia aborrecida.

_Se for? Algum problema ruivo? _--- falei me virando para encará-lo.

_Não nenhum, porque teria problema. _--- falou ríspido sem devolver o olhar.

_Tudo bem Gaara? _--- perguntei notando algo estranho nele.

_Deixa-me em paz. _--- falou ríspido não entendi o porque daquele comportamento mais quando fui falar a professora chegou e tive que me virar para frente.

Tentei prestar atenção na aula mais podia sentir a irritação de Gaara atrás de mim, não entendi o que estava acontecendo, ele mudou de repente.

Quando tocou o sinal do intervalo ele foi o primeiro a sair da sala, sair junto com Sakura que queria ir direto no banheiro, fui com ela, quando saímos vi Gaara e Karin do outro lado do corredor, ela parecia estar chateada, ele irritado, ela fala algo ele não respondia, então ela foi para um lado e ele para o outro.

_Parece que a macaca ta solta. _--- comentei com Sakura que riu.

Enquanto as meninas ficavam ali namorando, fiquei sentada tentando não pensar em Gaara, o que era difícil por meus olhos procurava ele pelo pátio.

Ele não estava lá, Karin estava em uma mesa sozinha, então Temari chegou e se sentou com ela, as duas ficaram conversando, Karin parecia abalada, Temari preocupada.

Cheguei na sala primeiro que as meninas, elas ficaram namorando um pouco mais, a sala estava vazia, quase, vi Sai no lugar dele lendo um livro, quando entrei ele me olhou e sorriu.

_Fugindo da multidão? _--- comentou ele fechando o livro.

_É, tentando não segurar vela muito tempo. _--- respondi se sentando em um lugar.

_Ah sim, é ruim mesmo. _--- sorriu ele, então mais alunos entram.

Deu o sinal e todos alunos entram, esperava ver Gaara mais não o vi, ele havia cabulado, sentir triste, queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, porque ele mudou o comportamento assim do nada.

A chuva já havia passado na hora de ir embora, sair da escola sozinha, pois Hinata e Sakura estavam com os namorados, e Tenten havia sumido, lancei um olhar no estacionamento o carro dele não estava mais lá, andei então para casa.

Em casa eu não conseguir me concentrar em nada, apenas pensando no que tinha acontecido na escola, tentei arrumar meu quarto, o que foi péssima idéia, acabei achando aquela foto do ultra-som, sentir que iria desabar em choro, peguei uma caixa de sapato e coloquei a foto, o diário as roupinhas e tudo que lembrasse que um dia eu fiquei grávida e coloquei a caixa em cima do meu guarda-roupa.

No dia seguinte amanheceu um tempo feio, ainda não estava chovendo, mais estava um vento forte que mais parecia cortar minha face enquanto andava para escola, Hinata não foi para escola hoje, havia pego um resfriado e decidiu faltar.

No estacionamento tinha mais carro do que antes, por causa da chuva eu acho, ninguém gosta de andar por ai carregando o guarda-chuva.

Entrei na sala e notei que a carteira do Gaara ainda estava vazia, Sakura conversou um pouco comigo, cumprimentei Sai e voltei minha atenção para a porta, entravam muitas pessoas mais nenhuma era Gaara. O ultimo sinal tocou e o professor Asuma entrou, sentir um aperto no coração.

Na hora do intervalo o tempo parecia ficar cada vez mais feio, estava escuro o céu, tiveram que acender as luzes da rua, pátio e da quadra, olhei pelo refeitório procurando Gaara mais não encontrei, vi Karin sentada em uma mesa com duas meninas, ela parecia irritada, andei mais um pouco e não vi nem Temari.

Na saída da aula notei que o carro deles não estava lá, então fui para casa o mais rápido possível, iria começar a chover a qualquer momento, quando cheguei em casa o céu desabou, estava chovendo tanto que havia acabado a luz.

Fiquei na sala, pois lá em cima os trovões fazia mais barulho, sentada na sala escura tentei achar o motivo da mudança do comportamento de Gaara, seria por causa de algo que fiz?

Pensei mais não havia feito nada de errado, ele quem não falou comigo depois que sair do hospital, e isso fazia uns 3 mês.

Seria por causa da briga que ele teve com Karin naquele dia?

Mais ele já estava estranho na sala de aula....AI QUE DROGA!!

Quando a luz voltou era já umas dez da noite minha mãe chegou junto com meu pai, ele trazia uma mala na mão, então eles anunciaram que iria morar todos juntos naquela casa, sentir feliz pela minha mãe, abracei-a e dei um beijo em meu pai, e subir para meu quarto dormindo assim que deitei na cama.

Era uma sexta-feira chuvosa novamente, estava ficando já enjoada daquele tempo, além de da chuva o frio era grande, coloquei meu casaco preto e a bota para andar na água e fui para escola. Cheguei lá estava quase na hora de dar o sinal então vi Temari vim em minha direção.

_Ino...podemos conversar? _--- ela parecia preocupada, olhou em volta procurando algo, ou alguém para depois falar. ---- _você tem visto o Gaara?_

Sentir meu coração apertar, não pelo fato dela ter falado nele mas, se ela que é irmã não sabe onde ele está, quem sou eu para saber??

_Claro que não, não o vejo desde semana passada eu acho... _---- ela suspirou. ---- _mas ele mora com você..._

_Já faz dois dias que ele não vai para casa... _--- meu coração deu um salto, sentir que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu. ---- _não sei o que ele te falou, mas temo que isso dele sumir assim,não seja algo bom._

_E a..a namorada dele? Não sabe? _--- ela balançou a cabeça.

_Ai nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer... _---- ela falou e o sinal tocou. ---- _vou procurar ele..._

_Não vai para aula?_

_Hoje não, tenho que encontrá-lo...até mais Ino. _---- ela foi embora me deixando ali com o coração apertado.

Queria ir ajuda-la mas em que poderia?  
Entrei na escola e fui direito para sala, a primeira coisa que olhei foi para a carteira dele, como ultimamente estava vazia, sentir um vazio e o coração apertar, sentei em meu lugar esperando a aula começar.  
Todos entraram assim que o sinal tocou Sasuke passou pela minha carteira lançando um olhar debochado, que eu não entendi, então a professora entrou. Quando deu o sinal do intervalo sair o mas rápido possível, queria ver se Temari havia encontrado ele, fui para a mesa onde Sakura e os outros estavam, e procurei pelo pátio Gaara, mas nada até uma conversar de Neji e o tal Shikamaru.

_To falando...eu ouvi. _---- falou Neji para o Shikamaru. ---- _O Gaara tava naquele caso de depredação a lanchonete. _

Meu coração parou....  
Gaara em um ato de vandalismo!!

_Do que vocês estão falando? _---- Neji se assustou quando quase o derrubo puxando ele para se virar para mim.

_Err...que ontem a noite eu sai com um amigo e passando em frente aquela lanchonete Oki, lá tinha uns caras, sabe aqueles amigos do Gaara, eles estavam depredando a lanchonete, que estava fechada..._---- ele parecia hesitar ---- _Gaara estava junto..._

Fiquei sem reação, ele falou mais só que não ouvia eu estava longe dali.  
Quando a aula terminou quase sair correndo da escola, estava começando a chover fraquinho mas não me importei, tinha que ir lá e ver com meus próprios olhos.  
Cheguei na lanchonete e vi que estava interditada, os vidros estavam quebrados e as paredes pichadas, e era igual ao da escola.

Ele não podia ter feito isso, não podia ter indo novamente para o lado ruim.  
Quando ele me contou sobre o passado dele, sentir medo e ao mesmo tempo compaixão, no meu coração ele havia parado, ele mesmo me disse que tinha mudado! Como agora ele pode ter voltado?

No dia seguinte no sábado estava com uma sensação estranha, meu coração estava apertado, não tinha conseguido dormi direito na noite passada, estava pensando onde Gaara poderia ter ido, onde ele estaria agora? O que estaria fazendo?  
Levantei e fui para janela o dia parecia estar firme, apesar do sol ainda estar escondido mas não havia nuvens de chuva no céu. Depois do almoço fiquei na sala assistindo Tv com meu pai, mas decidir dar uma volta então fui para a praia.

O sol estava fraco mas não tanto para entrar na água, caminhei a beira-mar pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, no que estava acontecendo, quando me dei conta estava perto de um quiosque onde tinha umas mesas na areia. Notei que Sasuke estava ali com seus "amigos".

_Ohhh quem está aqui..._---- falou ele quando me viu. ---- _a minha amiguinha Ino._

_Me deixa em paz..._--- falei quando ele se colocou em minha frente. ---- _quer sair da minha frente?_

_Ta se achando o Maximo não é Ino? Conseguiu o que queria, Sakura não está mais comigo...ela é mesmo uma besta, continuar a ser amiga de você. _---- falou ele com ódio nas palavras.

_Ela seria idiota se continuasse com você....porque não volta para seus amiguinhos e tenta ser uma boa pessoa...._

_Você me deve Ino..._--- ele pegou no meu braço apertando, tentei me soltar mais ele era mais forte.

_Me solta...ta...me machucando... _---- ele riu e apertou mas.

_Isso é pouco pelo que me fez, me fez passar por um idiota, Sakura contou para todos o que eu fiz, e sabe até meus pais ficaram sabendo...._---- apertou mas, sentir o pânico invadir meu coração, olhei em volta, não havia pessoas por lá, mesmo no quiosque, só ele e os amigos. ---- _eles quase me manda para outro estado!_

_Me sotla....eu não tenho culpa se você mesmo se afundou.... _---- sentir que ele iria me bater mas ele parou e riu.

_Sabe de uma coisa, ainda bem que caiu naquela festa... _---- logo que falou isso sentir um gelo em meu corpo, ele podia fazer qualquer coisa, me bater, xingar...mas não tocar nesse assunto. ---- _Pois se não tivesse perdido a criança daquele jeito, eu daria um jeito..._

Minhas pernas ficaram moles me fazendo cair sentada na areia, ele me soltou e riu, falando mas coisas sobre o bebê.

_Se eu fosse você Ino... _--- ele se agachou até mim e pegou meu rosto me forçando a olha-lo ---- _teria indo embora da cidade, sabe o que as pessoas falam em suas costas? Que você não presta, que você é horrível, deitou com o namorado da amiga..._

_Me...solta... _---- suplicava para ele me deixar...queria sumir...

_Sabe o que dizem também...que você se jogou na escada para perder a criança...que você não queria ter o filho e por isso que o matou._

_NÃO!! É MENTIRA!!! _---- mesmo sendo inútil eu berrei ele riu mais ainda.

_Como você é tonta... _---- falou ele me soltando e emburrando fazendo eu cair na areia.

Sentir todas as lagrimas desses dias saírem....tremia de frio, mas não o frio da temperatura mas das palavras dele, mesmo que fosse mentiras, eu estava fragilizada.  
Ouvir algumas pessoas comentar algo e os amigos do Sasuke falar algo sobre alguém vindo então Sasuke riu quando alguém se aproximou.

_Oh se não é o "amiguinho" dela. _---- ele comentou, pensei que era o Sai, quando olhei sentir o ar faltar.

_Hm...cada atitude sua só mostra o quanto é insignificante _---- falou Gaara com sua voz firme e fria como sempre. ---- _será que não pode parar de fazer algo que te faça decair mais?_

_Seu...Acha que é quem hem? _---- falou Sasuke irritado e avançando um passo para cima dele. ---- _Vai o que? Vai proteger essa ai?_

_Gaara... _--- conseguir falar, ele não se virou para mim de imediato, e quando olhou sentir o coração apertar mais.

Ele parecia estar dias sem dormir.

Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas, seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelho.

_Ta tudo bem Ino _---- ele falou se aproximando de mim. --- _vamos..._

_Gaara..._--- vi Sasuke fazer um sinal para os amigos dele que correram para cima do Gaara e o seguraram, me derrubando também.--- _Não!! Pare Sasuke!!!_

Gaara foi derrubado no chão e logo recebeu um chute, Sasuke correu até ele e começou a dar socos enquanto os outros davam chutes e xingavam.  
Me levantei e comecei a gritar por socorro, tentei separar a briga mas acabei recebendo um soco, (de leve porque se não iria deformar minha cara O.o), cai no chão, então alguns guardas se aproximaram apitando, e os amigos de Sasuke e ele saíram correndo.

Gaara logo se sentou na areia, tinha o canto da boca cortado, cuspiu um pouco de sangue enquanto me aproximava.

_Gaara...você ta bem? Precisa de um medico? _--- estiquei a mão para toca-lo mas ele se afastou.

_Não...não chega perto de mim Ino. _---- ele tinha a voz fria e diferente. ---- _não desse jeito._

_Gaara...o que houver?_ ---- ele não me olhou nos olhos fitou o mar.

_Acho que não consigo ficar longe de problemas.... _---- falou ele, sentir que ele tava com a voz rouca. ---- _não posso ficar longe..._

_Não! Você conseguiu Gaara! Não importa que você tenha tido uma recaída...você ainda ta consciente que ta errado, isso mostra que você mudou... _---- eu me aproximei mas e o toquei de leve no braço, ele virou o rosto para mim e suspirou.

_Porque tem que estar em meu caminho? _---- falou tocando meu rosto e no canto da minha boca onde tinha um pouco de sangue. ---- _ta machucada, vamos ir cuidar de você..._

_Você que precisa de cuidados. _---- ele olhou para mim e suspirou se levantando sozinho. ---- _onde você vai? Temari ta preocupada..._

_Não se preocupe, vou voltar para casa... _--- ele calou-se e se virou para mim novamente. --- _depois de terminar uma coisa que comecei._

_Gaara por favor..._--- supliquei, sentia que ele iria fazer novamente a coisa errada.

_Porquê Ino?Porque se importa tanto com o que vou fazer? _--- como posso ter medo de confessar que gosto dele? Porque não consigo? ---- _Deixa para lá...volte para casa e tome cuidado agora._

Vi ele se afastando de mim e nada fazer.

Parecia que tinha levado em vez de um, vários socos, não conseguia fazer ou falar nada.  
Quando ele sumiu de vista deixei meu corpo cair na areia novamente, lá fiquei até conseguir andar novamente para casa.

Na segunda-feira fui para escola sem muita coragem, sabia que Sasuke iria fazer ou falar algo, e também estava com medo de não ver Gaara novamente.  
Domingo foi o dia mas demorado em toda minha vida, não sai de casa (não tinha onde eu ir, afinal todas as minhas amigas agora estão namorando ò.ó ), fiquei assistindo Tv e tentando não pensar nele, mas a noite era impossível, ele sempre aparecia em meus sonhos, e sempre estava indo embora.

Quando cheguei na escola olhei para o estacionamento em primeiro lugar, não havia muito carro ( havia chegado cedo de mais como sempre ¬.¬), me sentei onde sempre ficávamos e esperei o resto do pessoal.  
Tenten e Hinata foram as primeiras a chegar ficamos esperando Sakura e Naruto, quando os dois chegaram vi o carro dele estacionar, meu coração deu um pulo.

_Olha quem resolveu voltar para escola _---- falou Naruto olhando para Gaara.

_Sabe da ultima pessoal? _---- Sakura perguntou rindo.

_Qual Sakura? Você e Naruto vão ficar noivos? _---- Tenten zoou fazendo Sakura ficar vermelha. ( de vergonha, que bunitinha primeira vez que a vejo assim ^.^)

_Que...que isso Tenten... _--- ela gaguejou e Naruto riu nervoso.

_Não é isso, é que Gaara aprontou novamente. _---- (pronto isso bastou para minha pequena alegria acabar).

_O..o que ele fez dessa vez? _--- perguntei sem me importar se iriam suspeitar ou não.

_Bem nada de mas, para mim acho até que foi muito bem feito. _---- comentou Sakura.

_Fale logo...o que ele fez?? _--- quase berrei então Naruto e Sakura riram e apontaram para a entrada da escola.

Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar primeiramente não notei nada, mas olhando com atenção dava para ver o roxão no olho esquerdo de Sasuke, e alguns hematomas no braço. Tentei lembrar da briga de sábado, Gaara não havia conseguido bater nele, nem tinha relado, como ele foi aparecer assim??

_Falaram que Sasuke provocou ele no domingo, então Gaara deu uma lição nele. _--- Naruto explicou. --- _Falaram que só não ficou pior porque Gaara parou quando a policia estava a caminho._

_Meu Deus..._---- foi a única coisa que conseguir falar.

Fomos para sala Sasuke parecia agora querer manter distancia, sentou quase la na frente perto do professor, Gaara voltou a sentar na carteira atrás de mim (claro que ainda quieto, mas ta bom neh XD).  
Fiquei feliz por estar tudo bem, afinal agora ele parecia estar melhor, seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes frios (normais para ele ^^ ).

Entramos em novembro um passo para o final do ano letivo, todos estavam animados, afinal final de ano, significa uma coisa... festa de formatura.

Todos estavam entusiasmado com a festa, não se falava outra coisa, os alunos do Terceiro ano estava eufóricos, quando cheguei na escola na segunda Tenten e Sakura me pegaram e levaram correndo para o banheiro.

_Meu Deus o que aconteceu? _--- falei quando elas me soltaram.

_Ino vai acontecer uma coisa... _--- Tenten anunciou, ela estava melhor, ela conseguira ganhar o campeonato.

_O que? Fale estão me deixando nervosa. _--- falei olhando de uma para outra.

_Ouvir os meninos comentar sobre a festa de formatura. _--- Sakura começou --- _você sabe quem é o Sai neh? Aquele menino super quieto em nossa sala, que muitas meninas pagam o pau?_

_Hã? Sim, o que tem?_ --- respondi ainda sem entender onde elas queriam chegar.

_Ele vai te convidar para o baile. _--- as duas olharam para mim sorridente, eu soltei um "ohh...serio?". --- _não está feliz?_

_Deveria estar? _---- tentei não parecer muito fria, ou coisa assim.

_Claro, você terá companhia para o baile Ino. _--- berrou Sakura --- _não vai precisar ficar sozinha._

_Ah eu...eu estava pensando em não ir, sabe festa me trás má sorte. _--- falei me virando.

_Mais é formatura..._--- Sakura falou quase chorando.

_Não a nossa, o ano que vem eu vou. _--- falei saindo do banheiro.

Gaara havia sumido da escola mas dessa vez Temari não estava preocupada, pelo menos não veio falar comigo. Mas no fundo temia que ele estivesse voltado novamente para aquela vida, sentia um arrepio só de lembrar.

Entrei na sala se muita vontade então Sai veio me cumprimentar.

_Olá loira? _--- sentir mais triste em ouvir isso, era sempre Gaara que me chama assim.

_Oi Sai, como ta? _--- tentei ser educada.

_Bem, hm, Ino sabe acho que você já deve estar sabendo, mais gostaria de perguntar se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? _--- sentir meu rosto ficar quente, um no na garganta formou então uma figura parou perto de nos dois.

_Será que podem fazer isso em outro lugar, está atrapalhando a passagem _– a voz era fria de mais, olhei e me deparei com os olhos que tanto queria ver.

Gaara estava ali de pé olhando para mim e para Sai, ele tinha a camiseta rasgada nas mangas, a calça também era rasgada, seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca, seu olhar estava mais duro do que nunca, não parecia o Gaara que conhecia.

_Desculpa _--- Sai falou dando passagem para ele, que passou e foi sentar em seu lugar, que era atrás de mim. --- _então Ino qual é a resposta?_

_Hã? _--- sai do choque de vê-lo sem estar preparada. --- _claro._

_Ótimo depois agente conversa os detalhes _--- falou sorrindo e indo se sentar em sua mesa.

Me virei para frente e tentei fazer meu coração ficar calmo, ele estava na escola, estava atrás de mim, mais sentia como se não fosse ele, então virei e o encarei, ele nem se quer me encarou ficou ouvindo seu mp3 sem dar atenção para mim.

Então voltei minha atenção para minha mesa e tentei me concentrar na aula.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
Aewwww esse é o anti-penultimo cap hauhaua O.o  
Na verdade o esse seria o penutlimo mas achei que o final não estava muito bem e resolvi fazer um cap à mais ^^  
Espero que gostem e comentem ^^ _**

**_Bejinhos Karina Angles. (hauuaa como na Serie Gossip Girl - A garota do blog) ^.~_**

Agradecimentos:

**_  
_****Aneishon-chan  
Isabella  
Zisis  
Daniela Alex  
Aryel-chan  
**

_**Reviews Go!**_


	21. Confissões

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 21 : ****Confissões. **

As aulas passaram tão rápido que quando vi já era hora da ultima aula, era de Educação Física, sentei na arquibancada enquanto os meninos formavam um time para jogar futebol, Gaara estava sentado na outra arquibancada, estava sombrio, me fez sentir medo.

Esperei o sinal tocar para a quadra ficar vazia, então fui com passos decididos até ele, ele estava se levantando e caminhando para o outro lado da quadra.

_Gaara! _--- o chamei ele pareceu não me escutar, ou fingiu, corri e parei na frente dele --- _Gaara o que deu em você?_

_O que você quer?_ --- a voz era dura e irritada.

_Quero saber o por que você ta assim? O que eu te fiz? _--- perguntei meio desesperada.

_O que você me fez? _--- ele riu irônico ---- _Acha que tudo gira em torno de você não?_

_Que?_ ---- ele me olhava de um jeito estranho.

_Nada deixa para lá. _--- falou se virando e começando a andar, mais ele parou e suspirou irritado --- _estou cansado..._

_Do que? _--- ele caminhou até mim, seus olhos estavam em um desespero enorme.

_Estou cansado de ser apenas um objeto para suas necessidades._ --- sua voz trazia frieza total.

_Gaara você não pode estar falando serio? _--- falei tentando entender.

_O que é agora? Vai precisa de alguém para enxugar suas lagrimas se ele te magoar? _--- falou com raiva, porém sem alterar seus modos.

_De quem está falando? Ficou doido é? _

_To vendo que você nunca mudará Yamanaka Ino. _--- falou indo embora, corri atrás dele.

_Espere! como assim, nunca vou mudar? Você ta falando que só te uso quando preciso? Mais que estupidez a sua! _--- falei sem agüentar mais --- _você que parece só me procurar quando precisa de algo ou quer algo._

_Eu? Ficou louca isso sim._

_Fala coisas como se sentisse algo por mim, mais a única coisa que vejo que quer brincar com meus sentimentos, me trata bem, me faz me encantar por você para depois vim e esfregar em minha cara que eu não posso de uma tola que, mesmo por tudo que passei ainda acredita que existe pessoa boa em você! _--- as lagrimas que os últimos dias eu tentei segurar escaparam e rolaram pelo meu rosto, ele olhava meio confuso misturado com raiva, naquela hora começou a chover.

_Eu brincar com seus sentimentos? Você que parece brincar com os meus. _--- falou ele alto, pois a chuva eram densa e trovejava. --- _Quando penso que você finalmente vai me olhar, me ver não como amigo mais sim como um homem, você se afasta...me mantêm longe de você._

_O que? Que conversar é essa? _--- ele olhava com uma cara de desespero total, havia umas pessoas passando pelo pátio que dava para ver a quadra.

_Lembra o dia que perguntei se você só queria minha amizade? _--- não esperou eu responder --- _Aquele dia matou todas as minhas tentativas de esperar você me ver com os outros olhos._

_Mas...você estava com Karin, parecia feliz...e ainda mais.... _--- calei.

_Ainda mais o que? Porque você estava grávida eu não iria querer você? _--- meu coração batia tão rápido no peito que a respiração estava ficando difícil.

_È... _--- ele se aproximou de mim chegando a ficar um passo de distancia.

_Desde o momento que te vi naquele mar eu já soube que estava perdido, e pela primeira vez perdido no bom sentido, era minha chance de tomar um rumo de minha vida, de meu lado bom aparecer. _--- ele me agarrou, mais não me beijou, encostou sua testa na minha e sussurrou --- _Só que eu precisava saber que sentia o mesmo, se eu não era o único a ter esses sentimentos...eu preciso ouvir Ino, se você não compartilha os mesmo sentimentos, para que eu posso terminar com esse tormento._

_Eu..._--- a voz saiu fraca e embargada de emoção --- _eu tentei não me apaixonar...mas quando vi, você já era parte de mim._

Ele sorriu e sem mais delongas ele tomou meus lábios e me apertou forte contra seu corpo, a chuva caia sobre nos mostrando que nenhum sonhava que aquele momento era vivido pelos dois.

_Acho..._--- ele falou quando separou nossos lábios para buscar o ar --- _melhor saímos da chuva, não quero que fique doente._

Andamos para o estacionamento onde estava o carro dele, abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei, até ele tomar seu lugar do lado do motorista e da a partida no carro.

_O...o que iria acontecer com...nos? _--- perguntei quando ele parou em frente a minha casa.

_Não é obvio? _--- falou ele me puxando para mais um beijo, só soltando quando ouviu a porta de minha casa abrir. --- _seus pais não têm nenhuma arma escondia em casa não neh?_

Eu não acreditava que ele estava fazendo aquilo, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para eu sair, andamos até a varando, onde lá estava meu pai e minha mãe olhando espantados e curiosos.

_Senhor Yamanaka, senhora. _--- ele falou, sentir meu coração bater mais do que nunca. --- _gostaria de pedir a sua filha em namoro._

_Hã? _--- a única coisa que meu pai conseguiu dizer, minha mãe sorridente.

_Querem entrar para se secarem? _--- Gaara olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios, isso era uma resposta positiva.

Na no dia seguinte aqueles que estavam no pátio e viram a cena, não pararam de comentar, minhas amigas Hinata, Tenten e Sakura, estavam loucas para saber dos detalhes.

_Ele pediu para seus pais para namorar você? _--- Tenten não acreditou.

_Aham._

_Deus que menino é esse!!! _--- as três falaram.

_E a namorada dele, quero dizer a Karin. _--- Hinata perguntou o que todos estavam curiosos.

_Ele disse que havia terminado com ela já tinha um tempo, mais ela não falou para ninguém. _--- contei sorrindo e saber que aquele dia que tinha visto os dois brigar, ele havia terminado com ela por causa de mim.

_Agora todas estamos namorando, podemos sair todas juntas. _---- olhei para Tenten que sorria.

_É Neji também tomou coragem e me pediu em namoro. _--- falou ela corando.

_É meninas acho que nossos bofes estão chegando. _--- Sakura falou vendo os meninos se aproximarem.

_Vou indo... _--- me levantei e todas me olharam confusas.

_Vai fugir dele?_

_Ele não ta aqui.. Temos nosso lugar secreto. _--- fui em direção a quadra, sorrindo.

Ta não podia ser tão secreto assim mais para mim e para ele era o lugar onde trocamos segredos, caricias e beijos.

* * *

**_Olá Minna o/  
_****_O penultimo cap at´que fim hem rsrsrs.....  
Acho que demorei um pouco dessa vez, sorry meninas ^^  
Mas espero que esse cap esteja à gosto de todas  
O ultimo é apenas um cap a mais ^^  
Então é isso ai até o proximo (q vai ser rapido dessa vez eu prometo ^^ )_**

**_Bejinhos Karina Angles. (hauuaa como na Serie Gossip Girl - A garota do blog) ^.~_**

Agradecimentos:

**  
Isabella  
Zisis  
Aryel-chan  
Isa clearwater  
Tete-chan  
Makachan1  
Guida- Hyuuga  
Uchiha Saya  
Lueh Sayuri  
**

_**Reviews Go!**_


	22. O fim e um novo começo

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Reflexo e uma mudança.**_

**Capitulo 22: ****_O fim e um novo começo._**

Esse mês de novembro (ou pelo menos uma boa parte dele) parecia um sonho para mim, Gaara era totalmente diferente (ta não tão diferente assim), ele ainda as vezes me irritava, me provocava e até debochava de mim, mais depois vinha com seus beijos, seu olhar me fazendo me perder naqueles olhos e assim esquecendo tudo e me entregando aos beijos.

As meninas estavam tão empolgadas em saber como era meu relacionamento com ele (pois todas acreditava que ele era frio e não tinha sentimentos) que quando contava sobre nos elas ficavam sonhando, Gaara uma coisa nunca vai mudar, seu modo de agir com os outros, não que em publico ele não me beija, ou anda de mãos dadas comigo, ou fica falando coisas românticas, mas ele se mantêm afastado, fica com agente só fala comigo, de vez outra ele responde algo que eles perguntam (mais quer saber? Eu gosto assim).

Bem tive que desmarcar com o Sai de ir para formatura, e é claro que ele ficou chocado mais entendeu, saindo da escola no ultimo dia de aula, parei em frente dela e olhei para trás.

Uma onda de nostalgia me pegou, ali havia acontecido tantas coisas, vi uns alunos do terceiro ano sair correndo e gritando de felicidade, algumas meninas se abraçavam e choravam, os meninos pulavam de alegria.

É uma etapa da vida deles havia chegado ao fim, e no ano que vem seria minha vez de estar ali assim, feliz, triste ao mesmo tempo, de me despedir da escola, mesmo que todos odeiam a escola no fundo ela nos fará muita falta.

_Porque a loira ta com essa cara de triste? _--- me virei quando Gaara me abraçou pela cintura.

_Apenas pensando... _--- os gritos dos "formandos" fizeram agente olhar --- _que o ano que vem será nossa vez de estar fazendo a festa._

_E isso ta te deixando triste? _--- perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Por incrível que pareça...sim, estou. _--- ele depositou um beijo rápido em meus lábios e me soltou.

_Ainda não é hora de pensar nisso, loira, tem a formatura, as férias, mais um ano inteiro de lições, que vão fazer você morrer de raiva da escola. _--- falou segurando minha mão e me levando para o estacionamento onde estava seu carro.

_Você não entende..._

_Oh claro que entendo. _--- dentro do carro ele me deu mais um beijo. --- _Entendo que você está ficando é velha._

Não fiquei com raiva dele apenas sorrir e ele ligou o carro e fomos embora, como sempre me deixou em casa, ficou um pouco, é claro na sala e meu pai na cozinha (ele estava de férias então estava em casa naquela hora), depois quando era já noite ele foi embora.

A formatura iria acontecer no começo de dezembro, já que novembro faltava apenas uma semana para acabar, em um sábado, que Graças a Deus, não estava frio.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten vieram em minha casa de manhã animadas e loucas de ansiedade.

_Ai que nem consegui dormir direito por causa da formatura. _--- falou Sakura rindo.

_Olha que não é a nossa, imagina se fosse. _--- falei olhando para o vestido que ele me mostrava.

_Ora esse é um momento único. _--- retrucou corando um pouco.

_Sakura, Sakura olha lá o que vai aprontar hem. _--- Tenten advertiu.

_Meninas, você acredita que finalmente estamos perto de sair da escola? _--- falei depois que ficaram falando sobre os vestidos, maquiagens.

_Sim porquinha, e isso que está me deixando mais eufórica. _

_É ano que vem estaremos a um passo de encerrar nossa careira acadêmica. _--- Hinata comentou, parecia que ela sentia triste também.

_Passou rápido. _--- agora Tenten também estava melancólica.

_Alguém já pensou se vai ou não fazer faculdade? _--- Sakura quebrou o momento "emo"

_Ainda nem passou pela minha cabeça o que fazer. _--- confessei.

_Vou fazer Educação Física _--- (quem falou isso, quem, quem? ¬.¬)

_Novidade Tenten, eu tava pensando em fazer nutrição. _--- minha amiga Sakura sempre gostou de coisas relacionada em medicina.

_Acho que Letras. _--- Hinata falou sorrindo --- _queria ser professora quando criança._

_Deus me livre, professora. _--- todas concordaram e ela riu.

_É Ino tem que decidir, e quem sabe agente encontra uma faculdade que tenha todos esses cursos, daí estudamos juntas, ou quase juntas. _--- Sakura sonhou.

Fiquei pensando ali enquanto elas falavam sobre os planos do futuro, o que eu iria querer fazer?

Não tinha vocação para quase nada, Educação Física muito menos, Letras? Não

E medicina pior, mais não era hora de pensar nisso, afinal ainda tinha um ano pela frente.

Quando deu 4 horas todas foram embora, iria no cabeleireiro, manicure e tudo, minha mãe que era ótima nisso fez as unhas para mim, o cabelo passei a chapinha que tinha em casa e estava bom de mais.

Quando o sol finalmente decidiu que era hora de se por, comecei a sentir a agitação de ir ao baile, Gaara iria passar em casa as oito, então comecei me arrumar as seis e pouco terminando em cima da hora.

_Filha, Gaara já está aqui. _--- falou minha mãe entrando no quarto, e dando um gritinho de surpresa. --- _está linda._

O vestido era azul claro tomara que caia, era longo até os pés, usava um colar de pedras azuis agora, meu cabelo prendido em um coque alto, deixando apenas duas mechas de cabelo solto.

_Acho que já te disse isso uma vez não? _--- sorriu ao lembrar-se da ultima festa que me arrumei. --- _mais não vamos ficar triste, hoje é um dia importante, é um dia novo._

_Obrigada mamãe. _--- nos abraçamos.

_Certo, certo agora vai, pois seu namorado está te esperando, e acredita minha filha, ele parece um James Bonde. _--- falou ela piscando para mim --- _James Bonde ruivo._

Decidi as escadas e fui para sala onde lá estava ele, prendi o fôlego de ver, ele usava um terno estilo pingüim (aquele que é traje formal entende? O.o), preto, seus cabelos não estavam rebeldes como sempre, um desarrumado mais arrumado. (hahah entendeu?)

Ele estava lindo, mais que já era.

_Vamos? _--- falou ele com aquela voz fria, mais para mim já não era incomoda.

A formatura iria acontecer em um salão perto da escola, eles havia construído um palco onde tinha as caixas de sons, e a mesa do Dj, uma mesa de comidas do lado esquerdo, lado direito as mesas (e acredita como tinha mesas ali ) e no meio a pista de dança.

Na entrada do salão os fotógrafos que tiravam as fotos de todos que entravam, eu não pedir tempo e arrastei Gaara para tirar foto.

Já no salão procuramos a mesa onde Sakura e Naruto estavam às outras ainda não tinham chegado.

_Uau está linda Ino. _--- falou Naruto olhando para mim e recebendo uma cutucada de Sakura --- _com todo respeito._

_Obrigada Naruto _--- Gaara pareceu não gostar muito, me pegou e me arrastou para pista de dança.

_Acho que ainda não me acostumei. _--- falou ele depois de um tempo dançando.

_Com o que?_

_De estar ao seu lado e não sentir ciúmes a cada elogio que leva. _--- confessou ele, sorrir dando um selinho nele.

_Bobo. _

_Acha eu bobo por ter ciúmes de você? _--- perguntou me encarando.

_Sim, sabe que não tenho olhos para ninguém._

_Sim eu sei...mais os outros não. _--- ele riu --- _nunca tive alguém que fosse minha mesmo, alguém que pudesse realmente me fazer sentir medo de perder._

Ele tinha um olhar gentil, me segurava pela cintura e eu pelo seu pescoço, sentir uma alegria enorme me invadir, ele como sempre, se declarava sem eu estar preparada, sem avisar ou dar algum sinal. Der repente o som parou e mudou, começou a tocar "Ne-yo – Mad", nos dois sorrimos, enquanto alguns reclamaram e foram se sentar.

_Aquele dia eu iria me declarar. _--- falou depois de um tempo agente dançando ao som da musica que tanto trazia lembranças para nos.

_Aquele dia teria sido o dia mais feliz de minha vida. _--- falei depois que ele depositou um beijo em meu ombro.

_E hoje? Ta sendo o dia mais feliz de sua vida? _--- perguntou me encarando.

Como ele tinha o dom de afastar todos os pensamentos ruins que passaram em minha cabeça naquele momento, lembrei do meu bebê, e imaginei como seria ele se não tivesse morrido, como seria minha vida. Mais com o Gaara ali, em minha frente, como as mãos em minha cintura e seus olhos esperar pela resposta.

_Todos os dias que estou com você, são os dias mais felizes de minha vida. _--- sorrir me aproximando de seu ouvido --- _sabe porque Sabaku no Gaara?_

_Não faço a mínima idéia _--- notei que ele se arrepiou, sua voz estava rouca, mais em seus lábios um sorriso fraco.

_Porque eu te amo. _--- e sem esperar pela sua reação o beijei, e acredita, como pela primeira vez, tudo e todos sumiram ao nosso redor, naquele momento só existia eu e ele.

**_Fim!!!_**

* * *

**_É isso ai Minna o/  
O Ultimo capitulo, espero que esteja no gosto de vcs ^^_**

Quero agradecer a todas que leram a fic até o fim, que comentaram, que vibraram e se emocionaram, Obrigada de coração ^.~

Agradecimentos:

**Nanaka-sama  
Aryel-chan  
Isa clearwater  
Tete-chan  
Makachan1  
Daniela Alex  
Kakudate Thiemi  
Kawaiakahana**

E a todas que leram...Beijossss até a proxima fic ^.~  


_**Reviews Go!**_


End file.
